The Devil and the Black Sky: Road to Redemption
by Bl4ckHunter
Summary: After the fall of the Hand, enemies remaining set out to a more dangerous plot, prompting some old allies to band together again but the trust becomes more shattered than before and they need to regain the trust and faith in each other to win the upcoming fight.
1. Prologue

**A plot bunny I got when re-watching Defenders, Daredevil and Iron Fist. It will involve Matt, Elektra, Danny and Colleen and it is inspired by various _Batman_ , _Nightwing_ , _Daredevil_ and _Elektra_ and _Iron Fist_ comic books.**

 **This takes place post-Defenders and sometimes in _Iron Fist Season_ 2 and then it will diverge and I might go a bit into _Daredevil_ Season 3 as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Marvel Cinematic Universe_.**

* * *

The fight between them both was intense as Elektra didn't relent but Matt held her before she wrapped her legs around him and tried to knock him down but Matt pinned Elektra down. "For all your talk about darkness, I don't think you want to be alone in it."

Elektra growled before she rolled over, switching positions with Matt. "I've seen death."

"And you're afraid of it." Matt pointed out.

"Not anymore… because you'll be by my side, where you belong." Elektra shot back.

Matt kicked Elektra back before they both got up on their feet. She countered Matt's attack and knocked him back before grabbing him in chokehold and holding her sai as Matt was too weak to struggle out and then they both realized that this was it. No way out, no escape from the explosion, two lovers, fighting to death, buried under the rubble.

"This is what we get, huh?" Matt laughed. "For ever thinking we could make it work."

"Who says we didn't?" Elektra said, panting out in exhaustion from the fight. "We're together. Something I've wanted since I first laid my eyes on you. We can have it forever."

Matt grabbed Elektra's sai and struggled out from her hold before hitting her in the face as they both fell down before nearing each other.

"You know, we're gonna die here." Matt pointed out.

"No. This is what living feels like." Elektra said. They kissed each other as everything started to crumble and ruins and darkness started to consume them both…

* * *

Everyone in New York was deeply affected by losing Matt… Danny, Colleen, Luke, Jessica, Foggy, Karen, Trish, Malcolm, Claire, Misty… everyone tried to cope with it in their own ways. Danny, Colleen and Luke continued protecting the city as Jessica resumed her P.I. career, while Misty was recovering from the fight with Bakuto after he had severed her arm… all of them mourning their fallen comrade in their own ways… but none of them had any idea that this was not the end… no… it was just beginning…

* * *

 ** _Few months later_**

A short-haired tanned man with an accent in black jacket approached a group of Asians.

"You found it?"

"We have a lead."

"How much is it worth?" The man asked as the Asian said the number. "The money won't be a problem. I have a friend in New York, who can arrange it."

* * *

 ** _New York City_**

"Is everything OK, Danny?" Colleen asked as she was sitting next to Danny on the edge of a rooftop as he was staring at the horizon.

"There's a storm coming, Colleen." Danny said. "I don't know why but… I have the feeling that the Hand and the Black Sky were just the beginning."

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere_**

Matt was beaten up and bandaged before he groaned and slowly opened his eyes as he heard a female voice call out.

"He's awake."

"Where… what…"

Matt stopped as he felt a familiar touch on his hands… a gentle soft female touch and an accented voice. "Don't worry, Matthew. It's alright… you and I are together now… and our work isn't done…"

"Elektra, what…" Matt murmured.

"Shh… rest now, my love… you need to regain strength…"

* * *

 **Yes, Elektra survived too and she is with Matt. They are not in the church in New York but elsewhere. It will be explained later, assuming I decide to continue this and on the demand this prologue gets. Danny and Colleen will team up with them later.**

 **So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.**

 **With regards**

 _ **Bl4ckHunter**_


	2. Recovering

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Marvel Cinematic Universe_.**

* * *

" _Why bring him here?_ " An elderly white-haired man asked in Japanese as he and Elektra glanced towards Matt, who was unconscious in bed. " _All our leaders have perished. And you turn your back on them? He's your enemy—_ "

" _He tried to save me._ " Elektra said with pleading eyes. " _It would be wrong of me to turn my back on him. All I'm asking is a sanctuary until he fully recovers._ "

" _And then what?_ " The elderly man asked as Elektra hesitated and the man scoffed at seeing the look in her eyes. " _Sentiment. You haven't changed at all. I wonder what Stick saw in you._ " He closed the door as Elektra glowered. She wanted to snap the man's neck but she needed his help in nursing Matt back to health.

* * *

 ** _Few months ago, New York City_**

 _The explosion knocked both of them into an underground sewer as the water washed them at the waterfront. Matt was severely injured but Elektra's injuries weren't as serious due to the Hand's augmentations but still, she was weakened after the explosion as she managed to get up on her feet and Matt slowly lost consciousness._

 _Elektra got up on her feet, ignoring the pain she was in and trying to recover before she noticed Matt next to her and then, an Asian man approached them both._

 _"Black Sky." The man said as he knelt down. "I saw the explosion of the building. Are our leaders alright?"_

 _Elektra considered. The Hand still belonged to her…_

* * *

 _Matt was unconscious in bed as Elektra was talking with a group of men in some nursery._

 _"Why should we care about the Devil? He is the enemy of the Hand—"_

 _"It is my will." Elektra ordered. "It is the will of the Black Sky. Your leaders have perished in Midland Circle. Do you wish to disobey me?" She challenged with a death glare and venom in her tone, daring the man to disobey her and he paled, not trying to test her as he shook his head in fear and understanding._

 _"We shall do as you ask, Black Sky."_

* * *

 _For weeks, Elektra and the remaining servants of the Hand, who were at her command were nursing Matt to health, as he was still unconscious as she was considering what to do next. The leaders of the Hand have perished in Midland Circle. Stick and most of the Chaste members have been wiped out. But there was one person she thought of, who might help._

* * *

 _One day, Elektra was spending the day at Matt's bedside. Most of the days were like that, sometimes she'd go outside for fresh air, consider her next step and what to do with the Hand's assets at her disposal and what would happen after Matt would wake up, and if he could ever forgive her for what she had done… that was until she turned around and saw three of the Hand's servants looking at her with a murdering glare, which only infuriated her._

 _"What really happened in Midland Circle?" One of the men demanded in Japanese._

 _"The Chaste's allies fought back and killed your leaders." Elektra said coldly, not in mood for fight or facing their disobedience. "I am taking over—"_

 _"Lie." Another man said and Elektra tensed. "We have heard what happened. You executed one of our leaders and took over and then you wanted to throw away our goal for the Devil. For love. And then because of you, our group has been shattered."_

 _"You are not worthy of calling yourself Black Sky." Another man pulled out his sword as he attacked but Elektra dodged and hit him in the throat before kicking him in the leg, knocking him down. Another one pulled out a pair of Kamas but Elektra grabbed his hands and disarmed him of one of his weapons before slicing his throat and throwing the Kama at another one, hitting him in the heart as he fell down. Then, she grabbed the one she had knocked down by his throat before there was a 'crack' as Elektra let go of the lifeless body and sighed._

 _"So much for loyal servants." Elektra said before she heard footsteps as an elderly man limping with a cane approached her as she sighed. "You're late."_

 _"I'm retired, Ellie. And a cripple, if you have forgotten." The elderly man said. "Besides, I thought I would be the last person you would ask for help. You slaughtered most of our brothers and sisters. And you were there, when they expelled me."_

 _"I wouldn't be calling you if it wasn't important or if I had any other choice left, Izo-sensei." Elektra said._

 _"If it wasn't Stick's golden boy, I'd say 'no'." The man said. "But I had to see for myself."_

* * *

 _Izo approached Matt, who was unconscious in bed. "Poor Matty. I'm surprised he's still alive."_

 _"Honestly, I don't think he intended on making it out alive with me." Elektra said. "He expected that both of us would die there."_

 _"You look peachier than he does." Izo said, eying Elektra._

 _"If you intend to kill me, you will regret it." Elektra warned._

 _"Honestly, I care very little about Chaste." Izo said, scoffing in disgust. "Bunch of narrow-minded idiots. And where did it all get them?"_

 _"I'd appreciate if you would help me nurse him. Please." Elektra said._

 _"One condition." Izo said. "As soon as the boy gets on his feet, you will leave me in peace, once and for all."_

 _Elektra nodded in understanding._

* * *

 _ **Present, elsewhere**_

Matt opened his eyes again, wondering if he was dreaming but he could swear that before he passed out, he felt touch of Elektra's hands and heard her voice. It made him wonder, whether he was in Heaven or not… but he was sure that Heaven would smell and sound differently than having a smell of trees and sound of birds and rustling of leaves but it was all a bit muffled.

"Where… where am I…" Matt whispered before he realized he was partially deaf as he put his finger into his right ear. "My right ear… I can't—"

"Calm down, Matthew." Izo said. "You should rest."

"Where… where am I… who are you?" Matt asked, sensing the man sitting next to him but realizing his hearing had been damaged in the explosion at Midland Circle.

"My name is Izo." Izo said. "You and I have a mutual… acquaintance, you might say. Your late master."

" _Stick_?" Matt whispered before the realization hit him. "But… I thought that all members of the Chaste—"

"All _current_ members have been eliminated." Izo corrected. "I was expelled years ago because of…" He paused. "You might call it 'different opinions on methods'." Matt realized what did he mean because while his senses weren't still 100%, he could smell the stench of alcohol from Izo. "After that, I thought, 'Stick and his friends can kiss my ass with their war. Their shortsightedness shall be their undoing.' So, I cut all ties."

"Why did you save me, then?" Matt questioned.

"Elektra did." Izo corrected and suddenly, he had Matt's full attention.

"Elektra… is she—"

"She's out there buying supplies, don't worry." Izo assured him as Matt sighed.

"You have no idea what's happened, do you?"

"Actually, I have some idea." Izo said. "I know what happened in New York and the outcome frankly surprised me. And I kept finding myself asking, 'Why shouldn't I kill Elektra for killing my comrades? Why should I care for Stick's golden boy?' When she reached out, you know what Ellie told me?" Matt could guess. "'Keep wallowing yourself in booze and pity and seclusion and you'll end up dying with nothing in your hands. Come with me and you might not have to live empty-handed again.'" She hasn't changed at all. Brutal honesty and no nonsense."

Matt laughed softly. Guess there was still a part of the woman he still loves, deep down there, somewhere. He groaned as he got up in his feet. "Take it easy, Matthew." Matt tried to throw a punch but Izo dodged and knocked Matt on the ground as Matt groaned in pain. "Stick was right. You are stubborn as a mule. You still need to recover."

Matt groaned again as Izo let him go. "I will let you two catch up."

Elektra entered with a bag of food and medicine. "What did you do to him?"

"I just learned that you and him share Stick's stubbornness." Izo said coldly, walking away as Matt sat on the floor with a blank expression on his face and Elektra looked at him with pity before giving Izo a murderous glare, willing to kill him if something serious would have happened to Matt.

"I am glad that you still have your spirit, Matthew." Elektra said.

Matt said nothing for a moment as one thing kept on running around in his mind. "You were willing to let me die back there in Midland Circle. Why did you save me?"

Elektra sighed, realizing that this was going to be a long conversation.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

A Japanese woman was in some training room, swishing her swords around before she dropped them and threw needles and knives at dummies, hitting the targets with pinpoint accuracy before another man entered, eating an apple as the woman threw a knife, knocking the apple off his hand as it was pinned to a wall.

" _I told you I did not want to be disturbed._ " The woman said in Japanese.

" _I have some news, my lady. Black Sky seems to have survived. But… she… it seems that she killed our messengers. They were found somewhere in forests in San Francisco._ " The messenger said.

" _I see. Do you have any clues why was our leadership buried underneath the rubble?_ " The woman questioned.

" _No._ " The man replied. " _But… Izo is alive._ "

The woman scoffed. " _That drunk fool? We'll take care of him later. Any other updates?_ "

" _Someone purchased a corpse of a former Iron Fist. He reached out to Orson Randall. The buyer seems to be a former member of K'un-L'un and he has associated himself with daughter of one of our former servants. Joy Meachum. Daughter of Harold Meachum. They are delivering the corpse to New York City as we speak._ " The man said.

The woman considered. " _The city is currently under the protection of the current Iron Fist and Bakuto's prodigy, correct?_ "

" _Yes._ " The man nodded as the woman considered.

" _Keep me posted. There shall be no direct interference. Only observation. Keep an eye on both sons of K'un-L'un. And do not engage Black Sky until I say otherwise._ "

* * *

 _ **New York City**_

"Who the hell is that other hooded creep with the glowing fist?" One of the thugs in the streets asked.

"Gosh, be glad he's not Daredevil, with him it's like there's nowhere to run or hide. This other guy, I ain't too scared, I managed to outrun him twice now." The other thug said before another one looked up to see a figure in yellow hood and red and black mask.

"Isn't that—"

"Hey, Devil, you and the fist guy came to finish us off?"

The masked man threw a knife, hitting the thug in his throat as he fell down, dead. The other two thugs ran away as the masked figure jumped down from above and threw two more knives, one of them hitting one of the thugs in the head and another one in the knee as he stumbled before he turned around to face the masked man.

"Daredevil?"

"No. I'm not Daredevil." The masked man shook his head before pulling out a Kama and executing the thug.

* * *

 **Master Izo was a member of the Chaste in comic books and I am partly getting inspiration by the comic books. Imagine he's being played by Terrence Stamp, who played Stick in _Elektra_ 2005 film (but God, that film was so lame)**

 **If the character at the end is giving you a vibe of Prometheus from Arrow, it is supposed to and all I will reveal that he is a comic book character from _Daredevil_ comic books with my own spin on him in this story and he will stir up a lot of trouble. And also, the Japanese woman is also a comic book character from _Marvel Comics_ and she will be among the main villains of this story alongside the villains from _Iron_ _Fist_ and _Daredevil_.**

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.**


	3. Prodigal Son

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Marvel Cinematic Universe_.**

* * *

Elektra didn't answer for a moment as Matt repeated his question. "You were willing to bury us both under Midland Circle. I tried to reach you but you didn't listen. So, why are both of us still alive?"

Elektra sighed before trying to gather her thoughts. "The explosion sucked us both into sewers… we ended up on a waterfront and some followers of the Hand found us."

"The Hand…" Matt trailed off. He was confused but decided to let Elektra say her piece before hastily jumping to conclusions.

"I ordered them to nurse you to health and I sought out Izo. He wasn't exactly in a mood to listen at first… and it took a lot of persuasion to make him come." Elektra continued. "But then, my servants, or at least they were until that point, found out that I betrayed their cause and tried to kill me." Matt chuckled, despite his current state, already suspecting how it went down. "Izo arrived soon after that and both of us have been taking care of you." She looked ashamed of herself and Matt could hear the pain and strong emotions in her voice. "I just… I just couldn't leave you there to die, after everything we've been through."

Matt listened and despite his weakened senses, he found no hint of deceit in her voice. He was glad that there was still a good part of her in there somewhere but the emotional scars from losing Stick and fighting his lover were still fresh in his mind. "But that barely changes anything. You tried to kill my friends. You killed Stick and who knows how many innocent people. I want to believe that there's still light in you but… I just don't know what to think right now. I mean… where do we go from here now? I want to believe that we can work through this but…" He trailed off, not sure what to think at the moment.

"You should rest, Matthew." Elektra ordered. "You're too weak to do anything."

Matt tried to get up but groaned in pain as Elektra held him down and he slowly passed out.

* * *

Matt paced down the cabin before walking out with a cane as he limped. He barely smelled the scent of nature, or heard rustling of leaves or the snap of his own fingers but still it was all muffled and he couldn't fully recognize the environment.

"Your senses are not back at full, are they, Matthew?" Izo asked.

Matt shook his head. "No."

"I've been where you're at." Izo smiled.

"You…" Matt turned to him with interest.

"No, I… I used to be blind." Izo said. "I… tried to learn to see through the darkness, so for quite an amount of my life, I blinded myself from perceiving the world through my eyes and see more than I could without looking. It is a skill not easily mastered, as you probably know." Matt knew what the man was talking about, remembering trying to hone his radar sense with Stick's training. "Sometimes, without eyes, one can see even more."

"Why did Elektra reach out to you?" Matt asked. "She didn't seem very fond of you."

"Believe me, I'm the last person anyone from Chaste would turn to." Izo laughed. "I admit I may have been brash, arrogant and foolish but they were quite a lot of idiots too. Stick was willing to kill the Iron Fist to stop the Hand, yet you stopped him. And what happened? Clashing of moral grounds never ends well. Or when Iron Fist turned against all of you because you didn't want to let the Hand take him? This world is full of fools and the fool, who believes is a reasonable and wise one, is usually the greatest fool of all. Add in passion, love and all that shit…" Izo sighed. "Fool turns into a suicidal. Or the appropriate name… Daredevil."

Matt and Izo laughed at the irony.

* * *

Matt was hanging on a branch of a tree, doing pull-ups but due to his injuries, he fell down soon enough as he groaned in pain, while hitting the ground.

"Matthew, what are you doing?" Elektra demanded as she approached him.

"Trying to build myself back up." Matt said weakly.

"You're still too weak." Elektra pointed out as she carried him on her shoulder. "You should rest."

Matt laughed softly. "You haven't given up on me?"

"Never." Elektra smiled.

* * *

After some rest and taking medicine from Elektra, Matt approached a sink with a small porcelain watering can and poured some water into it before putting it into his nose hole and then, Matt spat out some blood and coughed out before cleaning his mouth and nose and panting out. Matt cleaned his hands before he realized that his hearing was slowly getting better. Matt touched the mirror as he felt some light rumbling before touching a wooden wall and feeling again some light rumbling. As Matt went out, he could hear the nature fully, birds whistling, leaves rustling…

"Your senses are returning." Izo said, smiling.

* * *

Matt and Izo were sparring, with Izo using a bo staff and Matt using some practice batons as Izo blocked his attacks. Matt thought for a moment that he was getting back in shape before Izo suddenly pushed him back as he threw a stick above Matt as a branch fell on him from a tree behind him as it knocked Matt down, while he groaned in pain.

"How was it possible that I didn't sense the tree?" Matt hroaned.

"Do not focus only on your opponent. You must be able to sense your surroundings." Izo said.

Matt wouldn't let the pain or the fact that his senses haven't returned fully, take his spirit away. Matt grunted as he got up and attacked with batons as Izo blocked and tried to hit Matt in the leg but Matt dodged and spun around as Izo stumbled and Matt hit him in the hip and kicked him in the chest. Izo raised his staff as Matt aimed for his head and then Izo hit him in the chest and then in the back as Matt almost fell down but he managed to jump and hit Izo in the head, knocking him down as Izo laughed.

"Impressive… for a cripple." Matt said.

"I cannot judge your skills for certain, Matthew… but you're a fine warrior." Izo said, getting up.

"Let's go again." Matt said.

"I don't think so." Izo said before Matt suddenly felt sharp pain in his body as he collapsed on the ground. "Your spirit is strong… but your body is still fragile. Give it time to heal, Matthew."

* * *

Elektra put a piece of cloth into a bucket of water as she washed the blood off Matt's wounds on his battered body.

"Thank you." Matt said. "For everything."

"You don't owe me a thanks, Matthew." Elektra said. "I know you're tenacious but I think it's better for you to heal first before you start training."

"You may be right there." Matt admitted as Elektra laughed.

"You rarely agree with me." Elektra said.

"What happened in New York?" Matt asked as Elektra paused. "Elektra."

She took a breath. "When I went to check on your friends… Franklin and Karen are doing fine… or as fine as they can, given the circumstances, from what I've seen. The woman, the dark-haired one, the investigator… she's going through some rough times. I'm not sure what happened. The man with indestructible skin…" Elektra hesitated for a moment as Matt sensed the disturb in her tone and she obviously felt uncomfortable. "Let's just say he's not the man you remember. And I've heard that the Iron Fist is protecting your city in your absence." Matt smiled, glad that Danny was honoring his final wish but was worried for his other allies and friends. "Do you wish to return to New York?" Elektra questioned.

Matt considered. Everyone in New York believed that he was dead… if he would return, what was there waiting for him? He did get along with Danny, Jessica, Colleen and Luke, when the Hand was threatening the city and their loved ones but considering how much the things have changed… what could he expect?

"I don't know." Matt admitted. "What do you want, Elektra?"

Elektra considered, not sure what to believe. The Hand now wanted her dead for taking out their leaders. And none of Matt's allies or friends trusted her at the moment, considering she had tried to kill them in the past. "All I know is that wherever my path takes me, I want to walk down it with you."

"Then I guess only God will know where will the road take us." Matt shrugged.

* * *

 _ **New York City**_

A green van labeled "Yin-Yang Won Ton" was driving down the streets before it blocked a way to a white van as the Asian drivers, wearing grey caps and working clothes, in the white van grumbled and honked. "Come on."

From the green van went out a man with a cap, glasses and black leather jacket, shirt and jeans, nearing the white van as the driver panicked and was about to drive away but his colleague at the passenger seat suddenly pulled out a gun with a silencer, killing the driver as men in black jackets, jeans, wearing glasses and ski masks and holding guns with silencers went out from the green van and carjacked the other van, throwing down the dead driver. The Asian knocked on the container. "Open up."

The men in the container, guarding the cash and holding machine guns opened but the thugs with silenced guns killed them as they hijacked the van and drove down a road before in front of them appeared Danny, in green hoodie and yellow bandana, gesturing for the van to stop.

The thieves looked in confusion before deciding to run Danny over as the driver hit the gas pedal on the floor, with the van driving quickly towards Danny. Danny rushed at the van before stepping aside and moving away as he charged his Iron Fist and hit the front light of the van, punching the hood of the van off as it was forced to pull over.

The driver went out, grunting in pain before Danny knocked him out. The other thief pulled out his gun and fired but Danny dodged and vanished. The thief panicked, going out, readying his gun as he scoured around.

Danny surprised him from behind, grabbing his hand in which he held the gun and kicking him towards the side of the van, knocking him down. The remaining thugs with machine guns opened the door of the container, firing but there was no target to shoot.

Danny was on the top of the van before he held onto the edge and jumped down, kicking the two thugs as they staggered back into the van. Danny punched one of them in his face, knocking him down as the other thug fired but Danny grabbed his weapon and hit him with it in the face before kicking him in the chest as he staggered back before the first thug got up, grabbing Danny but Danny gave a series of punches into his face, knocking him out.

Suddenly, he heard Chinese as more thugs appeared with machine guns, opening fire but Danny took cover behind the door. As soon as he heard them reloading their weapons and nearing the van, Danny opened the door quickly, knocking one of the thugs down before he jumped down and did a roundhouse kick to the face of another thug, causing for him to fall down and drop his weapon. He grabbed the weapon of the third thug before punching him in the face and slapping him in the chest, knocking him down.

The thugs got up and pulled out knives, ready to attack.

One of them engaged Danny but Danny grabbed his wrist and punched him in the face, knocking him down before blocking the attack of another thug with his hand and hitting him in the face as he fell down and then he dodged the attacks of the third thug before punching him in the face.

The other thug got up and attacked but Danny grabbed his hand and hit him in the face and chest and then again in his face, knocking him down before the third thug scratched Danny in his arm but Danny grabbed his hand and twisted his arm, disarming him and punching him in the face, knocking him down.

Danny briefly checked on his wound before more thugs with machine guns arrived to assist and surrounded Danny. Danny charged his Iron Fist and hit the ground as the shockwave knocked the thugs back and they hit the ground hard, yelping as the trash cans flew as well.

Danny neared one of the thugs on the ground before checking one of the knives they used.

" _I'll make you eat that blade._ " The thug said in Chinese.

Danny shrugged as he threw the knife away and knelt down, grabbing the thug by his jacket and showing his fist. "Now, you saw what this can do. So, apologize, before I break your face."

" _I'm sorry._ " The thug said in Chinese, not wanting to be hit with Danny's Iron Fist.

"See? That's better." Danny said. "You're a Golden Tiger, yes?"

The thug nodded as the police sirens echoed in the distance.

Danny let the thug go and left the scene.

* * *

From above, the man in yellow hood and red and black mask observed the scene as he narrowed his eyes. "Impressive… but brash. You will be an easy prey."

* * *

 ** _Later, Chikara Dojo_**

Colleen was at the table, with earphones on, plugged into a laptop as she was writing something down before Danny entered.

Colleen put down the earphones and sniffed. "Is that garlic shrimp I smell?"

"And moo shu." Danny showed her the bag of food.

"Mmm. You spoil me." Colleen smiled.

"Fuel to keep the midnight oil burning." Danny put the bag on the table.

"You missed midnight by a couple of hours." Colleen pointed out as she and Danny kissed.

"What are you working on?" Danny asked as he sat down.

"The… USCIS I-485." Colleen read from the paper. "Can't make the first step in permanent citizenship easy or everyone would apply." She deadpanned before typing on the laptop as Danny chuckled. "I'm helping Diana Tsai put hers together."

"Oh, she works at that little anime store on Forsyth, right?" Danny remembered.

"Mmm-hmm." Colleen nodded.

"Huh. I should swing by and see her." Danny got up.

"So you can bring more junk up in here?" Colleen drawled.

"Hey, it's not junk, it's research." Danny protested as he approached the computer on the other table. "I missed the last fifteen years of culture, I need to catch up."

Colleen sighed, smiling as she closed her laptop and turned to Danny. "I kind of like that you don't know who SpongeBob is."

"He's a sponge named Bob." Danny tried as Colleen laughed before on one of the screens of Danny's computer showed a map of New York and police radio band and then she noticed the news bulletin on the robbery that Danny just stopped as she neared him.

"Oh, shit. You really did some damage." Colleen pointed out.

"They killed three security guards." Danny tried to defend himself. "I couldn't take the chance on letting them get away, so… I stopped them."

"Looks like a war zone." Colleen said, worried as she looked closer at the damage Danny had done.

"They didn't respond well to 'please'." Danny explained as he got up. He sat at another desk, taking off his shirt as on his chest was branded the Shao-Lao dragon tattoo.

"You know that's what you said the other night, right?" Colleen reminded as she turned to Danny with concerned look, while he was checking on the wound on his arm. "When you knocked the wall out of the back of that nightclub."

"I'm just trying to keep the peace." Danny said. "Situations… they happen." He bit off some of a tape before covering the wound on his arm with a clean cloth and taping it. "Maybe if you started coming out with me…"

"Mmm-mmm." Colleen immediately shook her head. "Let's not have this discussion again, OK?" She sat next to him as Danny was treating his injury. "Oh, come on, let me." She taped the cloth. "I like what I do at the center. You know, I help people, I'm a part of the community." Danny handed her more piece of tape. "Besides, last time I got involved…" She turned to her katana on a stand, remembering her encounter with her former master. "Things went sideways."

"Hey. You saved Misty." Danny assured her as she smiled softly. "And Claire."

"Hmm. That's the glass half full version." Colleen argued.

"It's the truth." Danny insisted.

"OK." Colleen got up. "Come on."

"What?" Danny asked.

"How about one last heroic mission before we get some shut-eye?" Colleen asked, holding his hand.

"I thought you wanted me to rest." Danny argued.

"Hmm… You did bring me takeout all the way from Hester Street." Colleen reminded as Danny chuckled before they entered the bedroom and laid down on bed, kissing and making out.

* * *

 _ **The following day, Chinatown**_

Davos was walking down Chinatown into the fishery as Hai-Qing Yang, leader of the Yangshi Gonshi, also known as the Hatchet Men, approached Davos.

"Good afternoon." Yang greeted Davos politely.

"I got your message about the shipment." Davos said. "I trust it's still on its way."

"It is." Yang assured him. "The issue is the price of passage, which has gone up."

Davos briefly took a breath, taking ahold of himself and in no mood for games. "We had a deal, Mr. Yang." He warned.

"I control these docks." Yang reminded. "But others want what I have. If I lose control, your shipment will fail to clear customs."

"That is not an option." Davos said, glaring, having no tolerance for failure or disappointment.

"The new price is four million." Yang said.

Davos stepped up to Yang. "Where I'm from, Mr. Yang, those who go back on their word, are tossed to the bottom of a ravine. As a child, I would walk among their corpses and break their bones for extra measure."

More members of Yangshi Gonshi, with hatchets in hands, surrounded Davos to prevent him from attacking their boss, not that it intimidated Davos, more like annoyed him. "I will discuss the terms with my partner." He was about to leave the fishery before Yang spoke up.

"My wife likes to tell me this place is a cautionary tale." Yang said. "All the little fish that thought they were headed upstream… now someone else's meal."

Davos turned around again before smacking one of the Hatchet Men in the face and grabbing his hatchet and slashing him in his wrist before hitting another one in his arm. The thug was about to attack Davos but Davos neared the hatchet to his throat as the thug froze in fear. Davos lowered his weapon as the thug sighed in relief and held his arm.

Davos glared at Yang. "No more stories. You raise the price again, you, your wife and your business will suffer." He dropped the hatchets and left the fishery as Yang considered. It was obvious that Davos wasn't a man he would want as an enemy.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

The Asian woman got up from her bath, wrapping a towel around her naked body as the man in yellow hood and red and black mask entered.

"Well?" The Asian woman asked in English.

"The Rand boy is a formidable warrior." The masked man said. "But… he's brash… lacks discipline. The other son of K'un-L'un… he seeks to claim the body of the former Iron Fist but Yangshi Gonshi are not making it easy on him. The Meachum woman has sent a scout to observe Rand and the traitor. She is… an odd one, that is certain."

The woman narrowed her eyes. "Is there any indication that this boy from K'un-L'un would…"

"He certainly is full of anger, contempt and resentment. I have no doubts he shall confront the Iron Fist and shed blood soon enough, to get what he wants." The masked man said. "He has reached out to the Crane Sisters…"

The woman smirked. "Surely that fool isn't trying—"

"It would seem so." The man said.

The woman laughed and looked intrigued. "Interesting development. Perhaps we can use this."

The man looked annoyed. "Surely you do not want to sway him to us? He was born and raised in K'un-L'un, he'd never…"

"Of course not. But if he succeeds… we'll have the means to claim the Iron Fist's power as our own." The woman said.

"And what of Black Sky and the Devil?"

"Let the Devil recover." The woman ordered as she poured herself some tea. "If we want retribution, it would be dishonorable to attack an injured warrior. Much greater challenge and honor would be to face the Black Sky, the Devil and the Iron Fist with the traitor in full strength."

The masked man pulled out four knives and turned around, hitting the photos of Daredevil, Elektra, Danny and Colleen hanging on a wall.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.**


	4. Contempt

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Marvel Cinematic Universe_.**

* * *

 ** _The next day_**

"Colleen will come around." Albert said, handing Danny a cart as Danny left it on the street. "You're looking at the full package here. I own my own business. I dance mad good. And you should hear me karaoke, I absolutely crush it." He handed Danny another cart.

"Yeah, well, Colleen hates karaoke." Danny argued.

"What?" Albert scoffed. "Then I quit right now. Forget it." Danny laughed as Albert handed Danny a small palette with wheels. "You two seem to be doing good, huh?"

"Yeah. We're in a solid place right now." Danny said, putting the palette on the pavement before Albert handed him another. "You know, this is the first time I've, uh, moved in with someone. It's an adjustment, you know? I gotta share my personal space. My private thoughts. Last week, I put one of her dresses in the dryer."

"Cardinal sin." Albert said as Danny nodded.

"Yeah. Second only to drinking milk out of the container." Danny said.

"That's just freaking disgusting, bro." Albert said, handing Danny wrapped blankets.

"Yeah, so I'm told." Danny chuckled.

"Danny." Albert called out as he stepped down from the truck's container. "Look. All these challenges, my brother, it's good practice. You gotta make hay while the sun shines. 'Cause you never know when the rain may come."

"Yeah. And you keep your eyes peeled, in case your future wife walks by." Danny joked, patting Albert on his shoulders.

"Your girlfriend is my future wife." Albert cracked.

"Yeah, go on. Just get in there." Danny turned him around before they looked at the traffic jam across a street.

"Closed down Mott Street, gonna be a cluster out there today." Albert said, worried.

"I saw it all over the news. It was the armored car thing." Danny nodded as he put his hands in his pockets.

Albert nodded, looking worried as he looked at the street. "Golden Tigers in Hatchet Gang territory. Not good." He shook his head, concerned as he turned to Danny. "Not good, I tell you, Danny, all the old truces are being thrown to the wind. Last time there was a Triad war, it wasn't pretty. Everybody was approached for recruitment."

"You, uh… you say it like you experienced it." Danny pointed out.

Albert looked down on the pavement ashamed for a moment before looking Danny in the eyes. "When I was twelve years old, I almost joined the Hatchets. My best friend was recruited. Seeing him in a casket kept me on the straight and narrow." He shivered at the memory. "The bad old days. Let's hope they're not coming back, yeah?"

Albert patted Danny on his shoulder again before entering his truck.

* * *

 ** _Bayard Community Center_**

"Good news. All done." Colleen assured Diana as they sat at the desk, while Colleen showed her the documents. "All that's left is that filing fee."

"No way I can get $750 together on my salary any time soon." Diana said, worried.

"Bayard has a fund." Colleen assured her. "We may be able to at least partially cover the cost."

"Thank you, Colleen." Diana nodded before turning to her daughter Lana at the desk, drawing pictures. "We're so grateful."

"Please. Raising Lana on your own can't be easy." Colleen pointed out. "She's growing up so quick."

"Too quickly. I can barely keep her in clothes." Diana agreed as she put together the papers.

"We just got a bunch of donations for that charity drive." Colleen said. "Why don't I see if I can find some kids' winter stuff." Diana nodded as Colleen got up and approached Lana. "Hey. Lana. Let's look for treasure."

"Alright." Lana said as they approached the boxes and table on which were a bunch of clothes.

"OK. Too small." Colleen then handed Lana a dark red winter jacket. "Oh, what do you think about that? Let's try that on." Colleen put on Lana the jacket and smiled. "Perfect. Let's see if we can find a scarf or something." She looked more into the pile of clothes as Lana looked at a small black box on the table.

"Pretty."

"What have you got there?" Colleen asked before taking a closer look at the box and noticing the silver medallion with an engraved bird glyph on the box.

"Toys!" Lana approached another box enthusiastically.

Colleen picked the black box on the table up. That glyph on that box seemed familiar to her. Colleen opened the box and found a hairbrush and a comb inside it. There was something familiar about these items though. She closed the box and turned around towards her colleague at another desk. "Ethan? Do we have a donation list or…" She turned to the box in her hand. "You know where this is from?"

Ethan shook his head as Colleen couldn't keep her eyes off the silver medallion with glyph with two birds on the box.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

Elektra accompanied Matt to a nearby small town as at night, they observed from the rooftops, with Elektra wearing a black outfit with sais and red bandana and Matt had a black shirt, pants, a scarf around his eyes and bandaged hands with a pair of sticks wooden sticks in his belt.

"Not much crime happens here…" Elektra pointed out. "But… if you pay attention…"

* * *

Two men were attacking an elderly man and a young woman at a van before Matt jumped down from above, giving the pair an opening to escape as he hit one of them in his face, entering the van. But the other thug grabbed Matt from behind and wrapped some plastic around his mouth as Matt was suffocating but he twisted the thug's hand and kicked him back.

Matt went out and slowly snuck up, hitting one of the thugs with the backdoor before hitting another one in his face and throwing him against the door, punching him in the face and chest before shoving back the other thug. Matt staggered as the thug hit him with his fists and dodged as the thug kicked the light of the van but the other thug hit him in the head, right where his ear was damaged as Matt was dazed and fell down and they proceeded to beat him up before Elektra leapt down from above, pulling out her sais and slashing them in the shoulders and chests as she screamed, enraged.

"Oh, shit, what the hell? Let's bail!" The thugs ran away fearfully as Elektra turned to Matt on the ground as he groaned, hearing nothing but high-pitch sound that stunned him.

"Oh, my God. Matthew. Are you alright? Matthew? Matthew?" Elektra's voice echoed in his mind as Matt passed out.

* * *

 ** _New York City_**

Danny was going out with a cart of boxes as he saw Albert talking a woman with long light brunette hair.

"See, what you want to do is head uptown until you hit Prince."

"Oh." The woman smiled.

"That's Nolita proper." Albert said.

"Oh, I thought I was headed that way." The woman laughed as she looked in front of her clumsily. "Ah, the streets down here are so confusing."

"You get used to it." Albert assured her.

"You can't get lost." Danny pointed out as he approached Albert and the woman. "The sun rises on the East River, sets on the Hudson. Uptown is due north."

"Wow and people say New Yorkers don't care. How gallant." The woman said.

"You new in town? Where are you from?" Danny inquired.

"Oak Creek, Wisconsin." The woman said, looking in front of her in an awkward manner. "Home of stifled dreams, lost hope and… mediocre pie."

"Hey, you're a… you're a photographer." Danny turned to the woman's camera in her hand.

"Oh, no. I borrowed it from a friend. But can I take your picture?" The woman asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sure, yeah." Danny nodded and smiled to the camera as the woman took a photo.

"I draw and use the camera to narrow my field of vision." The woman said. "I find that anywhere I point the lens on the street, I just find someone or something, like…" She showed Danny some pictures of windows, through which were seen shining lights.

"This one's interesting." Danny said.

"Yeah, like, the light on the building, it's just so magical." The woman said.

"Mao dou! You're still on the clock, man?" Albert called out as Danny turned to him.

"Huh, you don't look like a Mao dou." The woman said, eying Danny.

"Trust me, I've said as much. My name's Danny." Danny introduced himself.

"Oh, Mary." She shook hands with Danny. "Well, thanks for the new-in-town primer. Pleasure to meet you, Danny. Andrew." She turned to Albert.

"Albert." He protested jokingly. "But you can call me Andrew, I like it better."

"OK, I better head out." Mary walked down the street as Danny turned to Albert.

"I swear, some men feast while others starve." Albert told Danny enviously.

"Look, I was just being nice." Danny protested.

"Oh, no. 'Gallant.'" Albert said mockingly as Danny laughed. "That's what you were being."

Danny picked the cart before his phone rang and he looked to see he just got a call from Rand Enterprises, his family company as he answered the call. "Hello? Uh, yeah. OK, alright, thanks for the heads-up. Yeah."

* * *

 ** _Chinatown_**

Colleen looked at the empty shop of Frank Choi's Furniture through the window before pulling out her phone and taking a picture of the shop that was currently up for rent. Colleen approached another man nearby at his shop. "Excuse me. Sorry. That furniture shop. Been closed long?"

"A few weeks." The man said.

"The know how I can reach him or…" Colleen asked.

"His cousin's got a restaurant around the corner. Silver Lotus." The man explained. "Name's Yip. Henry Yip."

"OK, thank you." Colleen nodded gratefully.

* * *

Some Asian kids, members of Ryhno's gang, pinned Yip to the metal door shielding his restaurant. "You have no business coming here." Yip said.

"Give us the bread and we'll leave." One of the teenagers said.

"I already paid…"

"That's your problem, not ours." Another punk said, slamming the door as he held metal claws in his hand.

"Hey! Get away from him!" Colleen yelled as she saw the scene.

"Yo, back up. Back up!" One of the thugs said.

"You want me to call the cops?" Colleen warned.

"Yo, do it." The punk challenged.

"What are you, 15? Go home." Colleen sneered as she pulled out her phone and they realized she wasn't messing around as they backed off and picked their bikes, driving away. "Get out of here!" She turned to Yip and gasped at how beaten up he was. "Oh, my God. Mr. Yip, right? You OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." Yip nodded.

"What did they want?" Colleen inquired.

"Protection money." Yip explained.

"I'm sorry, I know this is really bad timing but I actually have a few questions about your cousin. Choi." Colleen said.

"I have no cousin by that name." Yip denied as he went inside his restaurant.

"I just heard different." Colleen argued.

"Thank you again." Yip closed the door, much to Colleen's annoyance.

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere_**

Matt slowly came to, groaning as he woke up and got up and contemplated as Elektra entered.

"Are you alright?" Elektra asked.

"I used to listen to people's prayers." Matt said. "In the church… and out on the street. You know, people asking for God's help or justice or… vengeance sometimes. See, it's always the same. ' _Please, God._ ' I thought that God let me hear the prayers, so that I could answer. So, that's what I did. That's what I was trying to do. Trying to help people. But I am not what I was. Can't do what I used to do. I can't do it."

"You just need to recover." Elektra assured him. "It happens. I've seen warriors not as capable as before after being beaten severely and they eventually got themselves back in shape."

"When I heard all those prayers, all those suffering people, I thought it was God's voice." Matt said. "But I was wrong. All I ever heard was people in pain. And all he ever gave any of us was…. silence."

"What are you saying?" Elektra asked, not understanding.

"I was deluding myself." Matt said. "My delusion was thinking God had anything to do with it. I'm not as capable as I should be, but I don't get to choose who I am. I'm Daredevil. Not even God can stop that now."

"Look where did your mission get you. Look how much your friends have suffered." Elektra pointed out. "Besides, the Iron Fist is helping your city in your absence."

"I can't just walk away from it, Elektra." Matt said. "Just as much as you couldn't walk away from me."

* * *

 _ **New York City**_

Danny and Ward entered the elevator as Ward looked annoyed. "A moving company? When will this 'value of a dollar' thing be over? You have a corner office at Rand with your name on it." He turned to Danny.

"It's been good for me to step away from Rand." Danny argued. "I learned to be self-sufficient. It's given me a new perspective."

"Because lifting other people's furniture is a crucial learning experience." Ward drawled.

"I enjoy it. It's a hard day's work." Danny laughed, much to Ward's annoyance. "Ever since I got back to New York, all anyone has been focused on how lucky I am. ' _The barefoot billionaire. Never had to work a day in his life._ '"

"That's not a false assessment." Ward admitted.

"I didn't ask for that privilege, Ward." Danny argued. "It's not me. But… I can't deny it's a part of who I am. Money can make as many problems as it solves."

"Or Broadway." Ward added. "Have you considered Broadway?"

Danny sighed in annoyance at Ward's shortsightedness. "I don't expect you to understand."

"Good, 'cause I don't." Ward snapped as he opened the door and they both went out. "While you go on Rumspringa on the Lower East Side, I'm the one in the hot seat. This edict memo you hobbled me with, doesn't make things any easier."

"Is that why you called this meeting?" Danny demanded. "Ward, there has to be a way to balance profitability and social responsibility."

"And that's my problem to solve?" Ward countered as they stopped at the door to the room. "I didn't call this meeting. I thought you did."

"No." Danny shook his head as they both examined the corridor. "Where are we?"

The door opened to reveal Joy, who smiled at them both. "Hello, Danny. Hello, Ward."

"Joy." Danny said in surprise as Ward stared, equally surprised to see his sister. "It's been a while."

"When did you get back?" Ward asked.

"Come inside." Joy ordered as she entered and sat at her couch.

"What is this about?" Ward wondered.

"I don't know." Danny shrugged as they both entered and looked around the apartment. "Wow. I knew you sold the townhouse but this is… this is quite something."

"So, you live here?" Ward asked as he and Danny sat down at chairs across Joy.

"I just moved in." Joy replied. "You know, live, work. Although, technically, I think, I guess this is my official meeting. Please, sit."

Danny and Ward sat at the chairs as Ward spoke up. "I… I didn't expect to see you. God. It's good to see you. Are you coming back? Is that what this is? I knew you'd be back."

Joy smiled. "No. Ward, I'm not coming back. In fact, I hired an outside firm to prepare this. My divestment package."

"Ha-ha." Ward laughed humorlessly.

"I'd like to be bought out of my Rand contract for a lump sum." Joy said as Ward opened the file at the desk. "You can find the payment schedule, the particulars, everything in there."

Ward looked infuriated at Joy's demands as he eyed the file. "You don't return my calls for months and you show up in this."

"It wasn't so long ago that you wanted out of Rand." Joy argued.

"And who told me that I was being childish?" Ward shot back.

"Hey, go easy, Ward." Danny cautioned.

"No, let him bark." Joy taunted. "I do miss it a little. It was a way of life for so very long."

"You're sure this is what you want?" Danny asked.

" _Packed with extra stock options, expired patents._ " Ward read. "You expect we're gonna let you walk away with all this?"

"Yeah, I was very specific. Um, anything you called 'shit for the shit pile'." Joy said sarcastically.

Ward's patience was running out as he lowered the hand with the file. "This is just a ploy for Danny's benefit. You want my job."

"Because it's always about you, isn't it?" Joy snorted. "All I want is what I've worked my entire life for. And a chance to make something of my own."

"And punish me." Ward realized.

"It's not about you." Joy said as she straightened herself.

"Didn't we put all this nonsense behind us?" Ward grumbled.

"All the years that you lied to me about our father?" Joy said, glaring. "That doesn't qualify as 'nonsense', Ward."

"Look, Joy, I think what Ward's trying to say is that… all of this, it's… unexpected." Danny said, trying to defuse the situation.

"So, no counter?" Joy asked.

"Screw counters." Ward dropped the file on the desk. "We reject your proposal."

"Oh, you don't wanna do that." Joy taunted.

"Try me." Ward snapped.

"Ward, if Joy wants this, then we need to take it seriously." Danny pointed out calmly. Ward shook his head in annoyance, while Joy nodded gleefully. "Where do you want me to sign?"

Ward stared at Danny with a disbelieving look. "What? How can you even consider signing this?"

"To put the past behind us." Danny reasoned. "Harold. The Hand. All of it. If Joy wants to start something new, then she has that right."

"Well, at least it needs to be vetted." Ward argued.

"This isn't a value judgement, it's an ethical one." Danny said as he was about to sign.

"Danny, you can't do this." Ward protested as Danny was signing the paper.

"Well, his 51% of Rand says he can." Joy argued and Ward sighed in annoyance.

"You've lost your mind. She's lost her mind. This is a mistake." Ward snapped as he left the penthouse.

"OK." Joy picked the papers from the desk and heard Ward bang the door. "Wow, he's changed. Come on, I'll walk you out." She accompanied Danny to the door as they looked at each other.

"I'm proud of you, Joy." Danny said. "Whatever you set out to do next, I know you'll succeed."

"You have no idea how much that means, coming from you." Joy smiled. "Thank you, Danny."

"Alright. When you get some time, Colleen and I would love to catch up." Danny offered.

"What a lovely idea." Joy nodded.

"Alright. You take care." Danny said as he left the apartment.

"You, too." Joy said before closing the door.

* * *

 _ **Later, Chikara Dojo**_

"Whoa, boy, you would not just believe what went down." Danny said as he entered. "Joy called this crazy meeting, pulled out of the company—"

What Danny didn't notice was that Colleen was talking with someone on the phone. "Any info you have, please. A forwarding address, a—"

" _He didn't leave a forwarding address._ " The other caller said.

"I can give you my number in case he tries to contact you." Colleen offered as Danny held in his hand a bottle of alcohol. "Hello?" She then noticed that the caller had hung up on her as she sighed in frustration and put the phone down and Danny examined the box on the table.

"This is beautiful. What is it?" Danny asked.

"It's called a mon." Colleen explained as she picked her katana from the chair. "Or kamon. It means 'crest'." She showed the symbol on the hilt of her sword and Danny took a closer look at the medallion on the box. "My family's crest. I found it at the center this morning." Danny raised his brows and Colleen nodded. "Yeah. Someone donated it."

"It's a family heirloom?" Danny inquired.

"Yeah, I guess." Colleen nodded. "Is that crazy?" Danny put the box down as Colleen opened it. "When I first saw it, this childhood memory came rushing back. From Hokkaido." She picked the comb from the box as she turned to him. "I must have been four or five. And I would sit at the kitchen table and my mother would brush out my hair. I can't see her. It's just this… this feeling, you know?" She got up, sighing and rubbing her head. "Oh. I have not thought about her in a really long time."

"You hardly talk about her." Danny pointed out.

"She is the only one in my family, who didn't push me away." Colleen remembered. "Give me away."

"How did it show up here, in New York?" Danny turned to the box.

"Beats me." Colleen sighed and shrugged. "There's this guy, who owns this restaurant. I think he might know, who last owned the box but… he said he didn't. I don't know. I could push it but… I should just toss it in the trash."

"You said it was a restaurant, yeah?" Danny reminded and Colleen nodded. "Well, why don't we stop by there, get some dinner? If the opportunity presents itself, then you can talk to this guy."

Colleen sighed and gave in. "OK, yeah. Thank you, Danny."

"This is the one place I've felt safe in I don't know how long." Danny looked around the apartment above the dojo before turning to Colleen. "I want you to feel the same. Come here." Colleen leaned her head onto Danny's shoulder as he kissed her hair.

* * *

 ** _Later, Silver Lotus_**

"Dibs on that crab." Colleen stopped Danny from tasting it with the chopsticks.

Danny sighed in annoyance as Colleen was about to eat the piece before he stopped her. "No. Sometimes Lei Kung would make us eat insects for the protein. Beetles. Crickets. Mealworms. They wriggle in your mouth and they pop like they're oozing pus."

"Danny, you suck." Colleen said.

"Thank you." Danny was about to eat the piece of crab before Colleen interrupted him.

"Bakuto was worse. Obviously." Colleen said. "I had to eat spiders, to develop an immunity to the venom. Tarantula, actually. And big as a baseball and hairy. And the hairs would just get caught…" She gagged. "In the back… in the back of your throat… and I had to wash it down with the blood of a lamb."

Danny gave her a skeptical look. "That's a lie." Colleen raised her brows, offended. "But you get points for creativity." He let go of the crab as Colleen ate it and he smiled. "We should do this more often. Dinner out, a movie. Date night."

"Mmm. A term I will never use." Colleen took a sip from her drink.

"I know you well enough to know while you'll never admit it, you like the idea." Danny said.

"Mmm-hmm…" Colleen drank from her cup.

"Alright, so, earlier today, why would the owner lie?" Danny wondered, referring to the encounter with Mr. Yip.

"He was scared. Of the kids, the Tigers." Colleen deduced. "Maybe both."

"They've been trying to muscle in on Tigers territory." Danny agreed. "And the Tigers attacked the armored car in Hatchet territory last night. Albert said old truces were being thrown to the wind. There's something coming, Colleen. Something bad. And I think I know why." He showed the palm of his hand and Colleen immediately realized what was he implying.

"The Hand are gone." Colleen argued.

"Yeah but when they left, they left a power vacuum." Danny pointed out. "They kept everyone at bay through fear and now…"

"…these gangs are making big moves." Colleen realized and Danny nodded.

"They're seeking to fill the void. And where they collide, a war is brewing in Chinatown. A war between the Triads." Danny said.

Suddenly, the members of the Ryhno's burst in as Colleen looked down. "Don't look. It's the kids from earlier. Damn it."

The receptionist picked up his phone as the customers left the restaurant in fear. "This is Silver Lotus. We have trouble."

"That can't be good." Colleen said as they heard banging and screaming from the kitchen.

* * *

"You made this happen. This is you." A member of Ryhno's pinned Yip to a wall as they were intimidating his workers.

"Where's the money, huh? Where is it? Give us the money. Last chance."

"I told you. I've got nothing left to give." Yip begged.

"Not my problem. You pay us." The thug with a hammer said as Colleen and Danny entered the kitchen.

"Oh."

"Whoa."

"This bitch again?" One of the Ryhno's recognized Colleen.

"Yeah." Colleen nodded. "It's your lucky day. You are in _way_ over your heads. What do you think the Tigers will do when they see you, huh?"

"We'll deal with them. Like we're gonna deal with this." Another one of the gangsters said, about to hit the cook with his hammer but Colleen kicked him, making him stumble back as he crashed towards boxes as the cooks ran away and the Ryhnos were looking at Colleen angrily.

"As I was saying, you can walk away right now." Colleen warned as Danny looked through the window to see Golden Tiger members talking with the receptionist, who pointed towards the kitchen.

"Colleen. We have a problem. Tigers."

"Time to go." Colleen ordered.

"Make us." One of the Ryhno's taunted.

* * *

Danny went out, approaching the Tigers. "Hey, what can I do for you?"

"We got a call. Where's Mr. Yip?" One of the Golden Tigers asked, putting down his glasses.

" _Yip_? Oh, you mean the owner." Danny said, playing dumb. "He… he went out to feed his meter. I can tell him you came by when he gets back."

* * *

One of the Ryhno's attacked but Colleen grabbed him and threw him away before dodging the attack of another one and grabbing his arm before she slammed him to the table. Another attacked with an axe but Colleen dodged and grabbed a frypan, throwing the food at them before throwing the pan at one of them, hitting him in the head.

* * *

The Golden Tigers turned their attention to the door behind Danny as they heard banging. "What was that?"

"OK. It was my girlfriend." Danny said. "She went back in there to complain to the chef. Her pork bao, it was too chewy."

"You better move." One of the Tigers warned.

"I'm telling you, you don't want to go in there. She has a terrible temper." Danny said.

* * *

Colleen dodged as one of the Ryhno's swished his hammer and she grabbed a kettle to block before she hit him with it in the chest and then she blocked the mace of another Ryhno behind her before hitting him in the face. She used the kettle then to drive the hammer of the Ryhno behind her into it before she disarmed him and hit him in the head with the kettle.

Colleen then rushed at the Ryhno at the end of the table, kicking him before she picked a knife, while the man hit her in the chest with his hand, around which he had wrapped the mace on chain as she staggered back.

* * *

"Move." The Tiger warned Danny as he pulled out a knife.

"Alright, OK." Danny said. "Let's just step outside and we can talk about this."

"No more talk." The Tiger said as he pulled out a knife and neared the blade to Danny's neck.

Danny disarmed the Tiger and threw the knife to a wall. The Tiger glared and was about to attack but Danny punched him in the face as he staggered back and crashed towards a table. The two remaining Tigers pulled out knives.

* * *

Colleen dodged the mace as it smashed some food and dishes on the table before she grabbed the chain and kicked the Ryhno behind her and then she hit the one in front of her in his throat before wrapping the chain around his neck and slamming his face on the table. Colleen then grabbed a ladle as one of the Ryhno stood on a table and hit him in his feet, making him fall down. Another attacked her with a small axe as Colleen dodged.

* * *

Danny blocked the attacks and hit the Tigers in their chests as he dodged and kicked one of them, making him crash against a table. Another Tiger attacked with his knife but Danny blocked and punched him in the face.

* * *

A Ryhno used some kind of an axe to disarm Colleen of the ladle as she dodged and grabbed his arm, making him drop his weapon before she threw him against a shelf of dishes as it crashed and fell on him. The remaining Ryhnos looked at Colleen fearfully as she turned around with a threatening glare. "Go. _Now_."

* * *

One of the Tigers threw a sheet at Danny's face, blinding him for a moment before the Tiger punched him in the face and another one hit Danny in the stomach but Danny countered their attacks before one of them hit Danny in the back with a vase as it crashed. "I asked you to leave." Danny laughed as the Tiger that hit Danny with a vase looked at him fearfully. Danny was about to hit him with his Iron Fist before Colleen grabbed him. "Easy."

Danny looked at her in surprise and panted out before calming down.

Mr. Yip went out from the kitchen, beaten up as he looked at the damage in his restaurant. "These gentlemen seem to think there was a problem, Mr. Yip." Danny explained.

"No problem. No problem." Yip said quickly. "Everything's OK, you can go."

The Tigers left but glared at Danny and Colleen.

"That's twice now that I owe you." Yip told Colleen gratefully.

"I'm looking for Frank Choi. I was told he was your cousin. This afternoon you said different." Colleen explained.

Yip sighed. "He's hiding from the Tigers. He owes them money."

"Does he pay for their protection, like you?" Danny inquired.

"Everyone on this street does." Yip explained.

* * *

"What's up?" Danny asked as he and Colleeb left the restaurant.

"So much for staying out of a fight." Colleen drawled.

"The fight found you." Danny corrected.

"Hell of a date night, though." Colleen muttered.

"Yeah." Danny chuckled. "So, every Tuesday?"

Colleen picked up her keys but they both stopped as in front of them appeared Davos, who they had not seen in months as he approached them.

"Davos." Danny said. "Where have you been?"

"I've been here. In New York." Davos explained.

"Why didn't you reach out?" Danny asked.

"The time wasn't right, Danny. For many reasons." Davos replied.

"There's a lot I need to tell you..." Danny started.

"About K'un-L'un?" Davos growled, glaring at Danny at the mention of his destroyed home that Danny had vowed to protect. "Gone. If only you'd come home with me when I asked." He said to Danny accusingly.

"It's not that simple." Danny tried to reason. "I couldn't. We've been through this."

"Yeah. You had your reasons." Davos said angrily. "One being, you'd chosen to ally yourself with a warrior of the Hand."

"I'm not Hand. Not anymore." Colleen protested.

"I'm not here to talk about the past." Davos retorted. "Danny and I have family matters to discuss." He turned to Danny. "Walk with me. Alone." He walked past them.

"You don't have to, Danny." Colleen said but Danny followed his foster brother as they were at the waterfront, looking at Brooklyn Bridge.

"So much has happened since I last saw you." Danny said.

"But you remained here." Davos pointed out. "Which says much in itself."

"Where else would I go? This is my home." Danny said.

"I hear you have your father's company. You're a rich man, Danny." Davos told him.

"The money, the business, that's… that's not my concern right now. All of my attention is focused on protecting this city." Danny said.

"And where were you when our city needed protecting, Danny?" Davos demanded.

"The mission of the Iron Fist was to destroy the Hand." Danny argued. "I succeeded in that."

"While K'un-L'un paid the price." Davos sneered.

"There was a lot they didn't tell us, I did what I thought was correct." Danny tried to reason with his foster brother.

"Did you, now?" Davos scoffed as he turned to Danny, raising his hand. "Were you even listening to anything Shifu said?" Davos slapped Danny in the chest as he staggered back, much to Danny's annoyance. " _With practice… comes mastery._ "

"Don't do this." Danny pleaded.

" _With mastery comes knowledge._ " Davos continued as Danny grabbed his wrist.

"I remember." Danny said as he and Davos exchanged fierce glares.

Davos tried to hit him in the chest but Danny blocked. "With knowledge comes strength." Danny blocked Davos's attacks but Davos grabbed Danny by his throat and pinned him to the railing. "But you have always been weak. Without my father's help, you never would have won that fight between us."

"That's not true and you know it." Danny said, choking out, trying to reason as Davos tightened his grip.

"And then when you had it all, you left. Ran to your money and your influence—"

"I came back for family." Danny explained.

"Did you?" Davos scoffed. "Because when I tried to get you to return, all I saw was cowardice and a Hand whore—"

Danny freed himself from Davos's grip and hit him in the chest. He then grabbed Davos's arms and threw him down before Davos grabbed him by his throat but Danny shook him off as he got up. Davos glowered as he got up on his feet.

"You talk about Colleen that way again, I will break you." Danny warned.

"If you could go back and do it differently, would you?" Davos challenged.

"There is no going back." Danny said. "I fought for the right to challenge the dragon. I fought my friends. I fought you, my brother. I didn't like it but I won."

"Debatable." Davos scoffed.

"Is this debatable?" Danny showed the tattoo of Shao-Lao on his chest. "Burned into me? There is no changing what happened. To either of us."

"And what if there was a way?" Davos argued. "For you to give me back my birthright? I mean it. Would you do that, little brother?"

Danny looked surprised at what Davos was implying but shrugged the thought off. What was done, was done. "The Fist… it gives me purpose."

"You don't know what it is or how to use it." Davos said.

"The fact is… it's my duty to carry it." Danny said as Davos seethed. "Now, you said you had questions. You gonna ask them?"

"You already answered them." Davos said, glaring at Danny in disappointment and contempt before walking away.

* * *

"Interesting…" The masked man said, hidden in the shadows, watching Danny's and Davos's confrontation. "What are you planning?"

* * *

 _ **Later, Joy's penthouse**_

"I wasn't expecting you so late." Joy said as Davos entered.

"I went to see Danny." Davos sat down.

Joy gasped. "Oh, my God, you didn't—"

"Oh, I could have snapped his neck. I had the opportunity." Davos said. "But his words gave me pause."

"So, you talked to him. Why risk that?" Joy realized.

"Mercy." Davos said. "I went there tonight to offer a chance to make it right. To just give up what is my due of his own free will."

"And which one of us was wavering?" Joy mocked.

"You saw him. You looked him in the eye." Davos glared. "Maybe I needed to hear that pompous, conciliatory tone. Be reminded of the way he has rewritten our shared history. Perverted all I hold dear."

"Good." Joy nodded. "Ward and… and Danny and my father. And all the plotting and the lying… manipulating. He walked into my life and he… he turned it into ashes. I think he deserves to know what that feels like. To have it all ripped apart."

"He will learn. I will teach him." Davos promised.

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere_**

Danny went downstairs in some kind of a basement and started to train as he charged his Iron Fist and repeatedly punched the metal door in front of him.

* * *

 ** _Chikara Dojo_**

Colleen was in bed, contemplating before her phone rang on the nightstand as she picked it up. She didn't know this number. Colleen answered the call.

"Hello?"

" _Am I speaking with Colleen Wing?_ " The woman on the other side said.

"Yes. Can I help you?" Colleen said.

" _I'd like to financially contribute to Bayard Community Center, since I heard that you might be looking for help. My name is Maki Matsumoto._ " The woman offered.

"Oh." Colleen said. "I'm sorry… it's… I wasn't expecting this call. Would you mind coming by tomorrow to the center? We can discuss this face-to-face."

" _Of course. I'm looking forward to speaking with you._ " The woman said as she hung up and Colleen was confused, wondering what was that about.

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere_**

"Well?" The masked man asked as Maki hung up and put the phone on the desk.

"Have you sent our men to track the Devil and the Black Sky?" Maki asked.

"Yes. We shall go tomorrow." The masked man said.

Maki smirked vindictively as she grabbed some needles and threw them at the photos of Daredevil, Elektra, Danny and Colleen at the board.

"Let the game begin."

* * *

 **Matt's loss of faith is not as bad here as in the show. He's just having a hard time to get himself back in shape but Elektra keeps his head above water, which is what I'm trying to show here.**

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.**


	5. Gang Clash

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Marvel Cinematic Universe_.**

* * *

 _ **The next day, Chinatown**_

Danny was walking down the street before he noticed in front of a shop a man lying on the pavement, bloodied and a black bag on his head that Danny pulled out to reveal a young Asian man, who was gasping in pain. "It's going to be OK. You'll be OK." Danny grabbed his scarf to cover the man's wounds before turning to the crowd. "Anyone seen what happened?" He turned to the man, who was recording the whole scene with his phone. "Call 911!" Danny turned to his attention to the man on the pavement again as he noticed that he was staring with a glassy look and Danny touched his neck but felt no heartbeat as Danny sighed.

* * *

Danny kept on walking down the street before noticing Mary through a window of a café at the table as she was writing something. Danny knocked on the glass as Mary raised her head, staring at Danny for a few moments before recognizing him. "Oh, hi. Hi." Danny entered as Mary smiled. "Twice in two days. Fancy that."

"Yeah, I was just walking by and I saw you." Danny explained.

"Sorry it took a second to place you. I get really focused when I draw." Mary said.

Danny neared her and saw her drawings on the table. "Wow, what is this?"

"Oh, it's a work in progress. I could show you a finished one." Mary flipped the pages on her sketchbook before showing a portrait of a woman. "Here we go."

"Wow. You're really good." Danny pointed out as he looked at Mary's pictures.

"Tell that to the agencies, where I dropped my resumé. If I don't find a gig soon, I'm gonna be couch-surfing into my golden years." Mary said.

"Agencies, huh? So, like, uh, commercial art?" Danny asked.

"I would draw for anyone, who'd float a paycheck." Mary said. "My only offer so far has been from an Uber driver."

"Well, that's a start." Danny assured her as Mary giggled.

"Yeah, I thought so too until he invited me up to his place because his cat craves female attention." Mary replied.

"Yikes." Danny muttered.

"This city's intoxicating every corner of it but it's hard to know where in the puzzle I fit in." Mary said.

"Hmm. New York can be a lonely place sometimes." Danny said, looking at the people walking down the streets.

"Some days, I get hit by this self-doubt tidal wave." Mary said. "That internal monologue, like 'Did you think you could just show up with a sketchbook and people would start throwing money at you?'"

"Well, you're not the first or the last person to think that thought." Danny pointed out. "Hopes and dreams are seeded into the sidewalk here and… sometimes they blossom."

"You're a ray of light, aren't you?" Mary drawled.

"Hardly." Danny snorted. "Just someone who's sat, where you're sitting. Literally. I love this view." He turned to the streets again. "Everyone on their way to something. Lives crisscrossing…"

"And sometimes they collide." Mary added. "Hey, you live in the area, I'm looking for a park, where people practice tai chi 'cause I like to try and capture that motion."

"Yeah, you want Columbus Park." Danny offered. "But you probably wanna avoid wandering around Chinatown today."

"OK…" Mary said.

"You draw flowers?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I've been known to dabble. I mean… file under 'beautiful but fleeting'." Mary giggled.

"Well, there's a flower market on 28th. My place is near the train you need." Danny told her.

"Oh, great. So we could walk together?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, sure." Danny nodded.

"All right." Mary and Danny went out from the restaurant, walking down the street. "Earth to Danny." Mary said as he was lost in thoughts a few moments later.

Danny turned to her as he came to. "Sorry, there's been some bad stuff in the neighborhood today. My boss called off work."

"Oh. Bummer. But on the bright side, I get a tour of Chinatown from a born and bred New Yorker." Mary said.

"It's a very brief tour. My place is around the corner." Danny said. "You can take the A train a couple blocks up." He pointed towards the subway station.

"Thank you." Mary smiled. "Well, I hope our paths crisscross again sometime. I'm staying up in Murray Hill, so…" Suddenly, she trailed off and stared in front of her.

"Mary?" Danny waved his hand in front of her eyes, to see if she was still with him.

"I'm sorry. I just got all caught up in that church spire." Mary said before turning to Danny. "The way the light is hitting it right now is just…" She touched Danny's hand as he felt a little uncomfortable. "It's lovely."

"I hope I didn't give you the wrong idea but I live with my girlfriend." Danny said calmly.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry. I did not mean to offend." Mary rubbed her forehead. "Oh, I should go, I'm sorry." She seemed a little in pain as Danny looked worried.

"Are you OK?"

"That was just… wow…" Mary stumbled back as Danny held her.

"Hey, hey, hey. Whoa. Easy. Easy."

"I'm fine. It's just sometimes… I get a little overwhelmed and—"

"Why don't we go back to my place? Come on. Get you a glass of water." Danny suggested.

* * *

 _ **Chikara Dojo**_

Colleen was eating her snack, while working at laptop before Danny entered. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Mary, this is my girlfriend, Colleen." Danny introduced her as Colleen got up.

"Oh, hi."

"Colleen, this is Mary." Danny introduced them both.

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah."

"Mary had a bit of a spell outside." Danny said. "Dehydrated, I think."

"Might be a caffeine overload, I did drink a lot of matcha tea." Mary said as she put her bag down. "I'm sorry to intrude."

"No, don't even worry." Colleen assured her.

"I love your place. It's so eclectic and full of life." Mary said. "I saw a sign outside. 'Chikara Dojo'. So, was this a karate school?"

"It was. Now it's just home." Colleen said.

Danny handed Mary a cup of tea as she drank it. "Mmm-hmm. Thank you. I feel so much better."

"How do you two know each other?" Colleen inquired.

"We… we just ran into each other the other day." Danny explained. "Mary's new in town, so I gave her direction."

Colleen nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I was all turned around." Mary said. "That's twice now he's gone out of his way to be sweet."

"Yeah, he's good like that." Colleen smiled.

"No, you're both so kind." Mary said. "Let me thank you for your… wall or your trashcan." She opened her folder full of her drawings as she handed Colleen a sketch of flowers.

"Oh."

"Whatever you prefer."

"Thank you. It's really not necessary." Colleen assured her before she and Danny looked at Mary's sketch. "Wow. You are really talented."

"Thank you." Mary smiled. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Of course, it's just past the—"

Mary slowly approached the door as Colleen pointed towards them before turning her attention at Danny. "I thought you were supposed to be at work."

"I was." Danny said as he sat down. "And then a Golden Tiger died right in front of me. Attacked by the Hatchets."

Colleen gave Danny a surprised look. "In broad daylight?"

"Open war." Danny nodded. "I called Albert, he told me not to come in. It's a bad day to be moving boxes around Golden Tiger territory. So, when I saw Mary, new in town, wandering around Chinatown…"

"Mmm… you were 'sweet'." Colleen drawled, smiling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny scowled.

"Come on, she's obviously crushing for you." Colleen pointed out.

"Yeah, well, she's only human." Danny said as Colleen giggled quietly.

Mary was turning on the tap at the sink before wiping the water drops off the mirror and putting her hair into a ponytail as she looked very differently as she went out.

"I gotta go, I'm running late." Mary said, with a more serious tone in her voice.

"I thought you said you were sketching." Danny said, confused.

"Yeah, I forgot about an appointment, thank you both for everything." Mary picked her bag with her sketchbook before leaving.

"Yeah, OK." Colleen said as Mary left the apartment. "Well, she's an odd one."

"Yeah but I think she means well. You at Bayard today?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. I'm meeting Sam at noon." Colleen picked the plate with food and cup of water. "He's helping me track down this furniture store owner, Frank Choi. Then I'm gonna meet some businesswoman from Japan, who wants to donate some money." Colleen said as Danny sighed, realizing what she meant.

"The box that belonged to your mother. I'm sorry, I've been so caught up with all this Triad stuff…"

"Do not even worry about it." Colleen assured him. "You're dealing with a lot."

"Yeah but that's no excuse. I know how much this means to you." Danny told her as Colleen put on her jacket. "So, you got a lead?"

"Maybe. If Choi owed someone like his cousin thought, he may have come to Bayard looking for help, so... there could be a file or something on him." Colleen said.

"Well, let me know if there's anything I can do to help." Danny offered.

"I will. Thank you." Colleen nodded, putting on her boots. "What are you gonna do with your day off?"

"Try and find a way to get ahead of all this Triad violence." Danny said.

"You think what you saw on the street was Hatchet payback for the robbery the other night?" Colleen realized.

"My head went there." Danny nodded.

"You know the leader of the Hatchets, why not ask him the details?" Colleen suggested as Danny paused.

"Mr. Yang?" Colleen nodded as Danny hesitated. "Well, we went after the Hand together but now they're gone, it's not like we have much common ground."

"Then find some." Colleen proposed. "Speaking of common ground, you never said what Davos wanted the other night."

"Some kind of apology, I think." Danny said, sighing in frustration and rubbing his head.

"For what?" Colleen asked.

"Winning the Iron Fist. Coming back to New York. Losing K'un-L'un." Danny explained.

"You make it sound like you did those things to him." Colleen noticed.

"Yeah…" Danny sighed. "That fight we had, to see who would face Shou-Lao? It feels like it never ended." He admitted.

"Except, you won." Colleen assured him before leaving.

"I did…" Danny admitted but the guilt over the fight didn't just leave.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

Matt and Elektra were walking down the street as Matt was trying to accustom himself back to normal life.

"This feels like old times, doesn't it?" Elektra said.

"Yeah, it does." Matt nodded before he sensed that someone was following them as he turned around.

"Matthew…" Elektra looked confused as she looked too but saw no one. "Is everything…"

"I think someone's following us." Matt said and he and Elektra immediately went on full alert mode.

* * *

 _ **Later, Bayard Community Center, New York**_

Colleen entered with cups of coffee in her hands, laughing as Sam put the chairs at desk. "What's up, Wing?"

"Uh, OK, no one calls me that." Colleen said.

"Uh, I do. It sounds cool." Sam said before turning to the woman, who was at another desk. "You have an appointment, I think."

Colleen noticed a Japanese woman at another desk, with glasses and her dark hair tied into a bun. "Miss Matsumoto?"

Maki raised her head as Colleen approached her. "Colleen Wing?"

"Hi." Colleen and Maki shook their hands. "You said you'd like to make an offer to the center. May I ask what exactly is this about?"

Maki cleared her throat. "Well, I heard that Chinatown is currently struggling and so I thought…"

* * *

After finishing her proposal, Colleen and Sam turned to each other before turning to Maki.

"Well, it's a lot of money and you might have a point regarding this part needing more help but… it's not our place to accept your offer. Would you mind discussing this with the owner? Miss Sherry Yang?" Colleen offered.

"Of course." Maki nodded as she got up and left her card on the table. "So that Miss Yang knows how to reach out." She left as Colleen and Sam turned to each other.

"Well, that was…"

"…interesting." Sam said. "Not many businessmen give that kind of offer."

"Even more, when the boss's husband leads the Hatchet." Colleen said. "There's something… familiar about her, though." She narrowed her eyes.

"You know her?" Sam inquired.

"I've never met her but… I can't shake this feeling that her… behavior reminds me of someone." Colleen said, trailing off but couldn't place her suspicions.

* * *

Later, Colleen went out on the street before noticing some kids on bike chasing a boy before pinning him to a support of a construction site.

Colleen rushed to the scene, yelling. "Hey! Stop!"

The "victim" pulled out his gun, aiming at Colleen, revealing himself to be one of the Ryhno's Colleen had encountered. "Oh, OK, what's this about?"

"Payback." BB said. "For the restaurant the other night. We were just trying to get paid and you disrespected us."

"I was trying to get you to leave before the Tigers showed up." Colleen tried to explain.

"You mess with Ryhno, he hits back." Hex sneered.

"Who's Ryhno?" Colleen asked. "Someone put you up to this?"

"Don't…" BB said before Colleen grabbed his gun and pinned him to a wall, knocking his gun off his hand as the Ryhnos ran away, while hearing sirens blare and Colleen decided to ditch the gun in a trash can as she growled in frustration.

"Shit."

Colleen followed the Ryhnos to an abandoned building as Ryhno hit BB in his face for his incompetence.

"If you have a problem with me, I'm right here." Colleen taunted as she entered. "I just wanna talk. We got beef, right? So, let's settle it."

"Works for me." Ryhno nodded.

"All I was trying to do the other night, was stop…" Colleen stopped as Ryhno pulled out his shotgun. "All I was trying to do, was stop a fight from happening."

"The way I remember it, you came at us, you and your friend." Ryhno growled.

"Because you were trying to shake people down." Colleen retorted. "Muscling in on Tigers' turf is asking for trouble. Living in it is worse."

Ryhno considered Colleen's words before stopping aiming his weapon at her. "I sent my boy out to pop you and now you're trying to look out for us or some shit?" He asked skeptically.

Colleen nodded. "Yeah, I'm trying to do what's right. The Tigers, the restaurant—"

"The Tigers say this is their turf." Ryhno said. "But we grew up here, it's all we know."

"It's cold in here." Colleen looked around their hideout. "Must get colder at night. Any of you get sick, get hungry, you come by Bayard. We'll give you meal, clothes, whatever you need."

"No charity. We don't owe." Ryhno declined. "Not our parents. Not the Tigers. Not the Hatchets. Not you."

"If you have to stay here, lay low. Quit it with the pasting and the tagging." Colleen pleaded.

"Don't listen to her, Ryhno, man. She don't belong here." Hex ordered.

Colleen looked annoyed as Ryhno growled. "Get out of my kitchen, lady before you get burned."

"Are we good? Because I can't have your boy there coming after me." She turned to BB, who looked uncomfortable.

"We good… for now." Ryhno said.

"Bayard." Colleen repeated. "The people there will help you, no questions asked." She left the hideout as BB followed her.

"It wasn't right, me about to pop off at you." He said apologetically. "I'm new to this scene, if I wanna stay, I have to pull my weight."

Colleen stopped and turned to BB. "You're a smart kid. Smarter than you let on."

"Smart or dumb, I gotta eat." BB shrugged.

"Got a lot of free food in prison." Colleen said. "Unless the Tigers find you squatting here first."

"The Tigers aren't gonna be a problem anymore." BB said. "We're parked in their turf because the Hatchets are gonna crush them. Then we're gonna get our own turf. Be for real players."

"The Hatchets are gonna try and take out the Tigers?" Colleen realized.

"That's the word." BB nodded. "The big dogs."

"And you know this how?" Colleen narrowed her eyes.

"'Cause there ain't nothing we don't know." BB shrugged.

" _Anything_." Colleen repeated. "Don't you go to school?"

"Nah, I just stop in for lunch." BB shrugged.

Colleen neared BB. "Your boy, Ryhno? There's a lot he doesn't know. Like, violence begets violence. 'Begets' means 'makes', which you would know, if you went to school for more than shitty pizza. I'm Colleen, by the way." She said as she left.

"BB. Like the little bullets." BB smiled.

* * *

 ** _The Docks_**

Danny entered Yang's office as he got up. "Danny Rand."

"Could we talk for a moment? Alone?" Danny asked as Yang's henchmen left the office.

"What can I do for you?" Yang asked.

"You're on a path to war with the Tigers, I'd like to help find a way to stop it." Danny offered.

"That could prove difficult." Yang said as he turned to the windows. "We have them. They want them."

"Control of the docks isn't worth a war that will upend a whole neighborhood." Danny pointed out. "Meet with the leaders. With the Tigers. If you can share access and profits, everybody wins. Chinatown thrives."

"I might have considered such a compromise until the Tigers tried to rob an armored car moving our funds a few nights ago." Yang said.

"And that's why you had one of their men killed this morning." Danny said.

"My nephew was the driver of that armored car." Yang sneered.

"I'm sorry for your loss but that doesn't change the situation." Danny pointed out.

"I have no choice in that matter. Blood for blood." Yang said, passing by Danny.

"That's not justice, that's escalation." Danny argued.

"It's my right." Yang snapped.

"Don't walk away from this." Danny slammed his Iron Fist on the desk as he looked at his own reaction in surprise as Yang glared at Danny, opening the door. "If you won't put this was to rest, then I'll find a way."

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

Matt and Elektra were walking into an alley. "Where is he now?" Elektra asked.

Matt tried to focus. They would have slowed their heartbeat and body temperature to make sure Matt couldn't sense them in time but all he had to do was listen to the wind…

Suddenly, from above descended a man in black and red mask and yellow hood with Kamas as Matt rolled away, while Elektra dodged. He attacked as Elektra picked two pieces of metal pipes, blocking his attacks but the masked man kicked her back, while Matt used his walking cane to attack.

The masked man blocked with his Kamas before he swished his weapons. Matt dodged, while the man managed to cut into the fabric of his jacket. Matt grabbed the man in chokehold with his cane as the man whipped his head, hitting Matt in the face and headbutting him.

Elektra attacked with her metal sticks but the masked man blocked and jumped at a wall before knocking her down as she recognized his fighting style.

"What do you want? The Hand is gone!" Elektra snarled.

"You may have ridden of the heads but the Hand still lives!" The ninja snarled before saying something in Japanese and Elektra paled. He kicked Elektra back before vanishing into the night as Elektra looked frightened. Matt could hear her fastened heartbeat.

"Elektra, what happened?" Matt demanded.

* * *

 _ **Later, Chikara Dojo**_

Colleen entered as Danny sat at the desk. "You saw Yang?" She noticed the frustrated look in his eyes. "Let me guess, it didn't go well."

"No. It didn't." Danny said grimly, rubbing his forehead. "The bad blood between the Tigers and the Hatchets runs deep. Years. And now, the Tigers have thrown gasoline on the fire and Yang's not gonna lose face by backing down."

"I think he's about to make a very, very big move against the Tigers." Colleen agreed as Danny turned to her.

"Bigger than hacking a man to death on the streets?" Danny questioned.

"I saw the kids from the restaurant. They said as much." Colleen nodded.

"They didn't try anything, did they?" Danny asked, worried.

"No, no. It wasn't like that." Colleen shook her head. "Well, I mean, yeah, it was. But… they have no skin in the game, OK? They're just trying to get by on a day-to-day basis. You should see the way they live, Danny. They just… this city… lets people fall through crack." She had a look of sympathy in her eyes.

"They mention anything specific?" Danny asked.

"Only that the Hatchets are gonna wipe the Tigers off the map." Colleen said.

"Any clues as to where, when?" Danny insisted.

"No. And I'm guessing going back to Yang is a nonstarter?" Colleen hoped otherwise.

"Yeah… I burned that bridge." Danny said, cursing his own impulsiveness as he leaned onto his chair.

"He may not be the only Yang we can appeal to." Colleen suggested.

* * *

 _ **Later, Bayard Community Center**_

Colleen and Danny entered to see the community center turned into a night casino, much to their surprise. "I thought you said this was a charity event." Danny said.

"Yeah, it is." Colleen nodded. "Sam mentioned it might not be on the up-and-up. OK, over at the pai gow table with the Aunties, that's Sherry Yang. I've seen her at the center but never spoken to her."

"No time like the present." Danny said as they approached Sherry.

"Mrs. Yang? Sorry to interrupt." Colleen whispered. "My name is Colleen Wing, this is Danny Rand."

"This is a high-stakes table, dear. I saw some room over at fan-tan." Sherry said.

Colleen pushed a chair across the table as Sherry looked annoyed. "Hi. We need to talk to you. In private or not, that's up to you. But it's important."

"I'm on a bit of a hot streak. Perhaps another time." Sherry declined.

"It's about the Golden Tigers." Colleen said.

"I'm not sure what that is. Some sort of breakfast cereal?" Sherry asked as Colleen scoffed.

"I met with your husband today. Maybe he mentioned our meeting?" Danny said.

"Hai-Qing and I don't clutter our marriage with talk or work." Sherry said.

"But you have his ear." Colleen pointed out. "All we're asking is that you listen to us."

Sherry looked annoyed before giving in as the other men left the table and Colleen and Danny sat down.

"You volunteer here, Miss Wing, yes? Is that a position you'd like to keep?" Sherry asked.

"I do volunteer here." Colleen said. "Which means I know how much you do for the people of this community."

"And that I worked very hard to organize an event that you are in danger of spoiling." Sherry warned.

"Your husband is organizing a big move against the Golden Tigers." Colleen said as that got Sherry's attention. "We'd like you to convince him to consider negotiation instead of war."

"A parley." Danny added. "Each table sitting across the same table."

"It's too late." Sherry said, to Danny's and Colleen's confusion. "There is a memorial service this evening for the Golden Tiger's fallen soldier.

Colleen sighed and rubbed her forehead as Danny paled. " _Blood for blood._ It wasn't a hit this morning. It was a way to draw out leadership." He realized.

"You have to make him call it off." Colleen pleaded.

" _Make him_?" Sherry repeated.

"I don't pretend to understand the intricacies of your life." Colleen said. "But I know that whatever responsibility you think you have to your husband, you have an equal one to this place and the people in it. We all do good in different ways, Mrs. Yang. I volunteer here. You invite your moneyed friends to come and bet a fortune, knowing most will lose that money to the house."

"You know your pai gow." Sherry said, impressed.

"I know that at one point in time, your husband stood with us against a common enemy and did good." Colleen reasoned. "Which means there is good in him. And if anyone can remind him of that, it's you. Whatever he's done, make him call it off. Insist. Negotiation instead of war. It's on you."

Sherry considered before saying. "Leave me."

Colleen picked her jacket as she and Danny left her alone.

"Nicely done." Danny said.

"It isn't done yet." Colleen quipped.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

"If what you're saying is true, we need to get back to New York." Matt said as he packed his things up.

"We're taking the train tonight." Elektra said as she picked her bags. "Are you sure you want to…"

"Danny can't win this fight alone." Matt said.

* * *

 _ **The Docks**_

Davos entered Yang's office.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice." Yang said.

"Tell me the shipment arrived early." Davos hoped.

Yang picked a duffel bag of cash from the floor and put it on desk. "I'm returning your money."

"I don't understand." Davos said, confused.

"I can no longer guarantee delivery." Yang explained. "I am renegotiating hold on this port and shipments that come through it."

"Today is not the day to test me, Mr. Yang." Davos growled. "I have made sacrifices."

"I am doing this to prevent an open war with my rivals." Yang said.

Davos took a breath, looking annoyed and impatient. "This is about making peace?"

"It is." Yang said.

Davos neared Yang with a calm look. "Then I am honored to know you." He put his hand on Yang's shoulder and other one on his neck as he tapped it. "You have a good day, Mr. Yang."

Davos picked his bag of money as Yang's henchmen accompanied him outside, while Yang limped and felt weaker before he slumped to his chair, gasping for breath and spasming before he was paralyzed.

* * *

 ** _Chikara Dojo_**

Colleen picked the phone as it rang. "Hello?"

No one replied, to her confusion as she hung up but then she suddenly sensed someone sneaking in as she turned around and gasped in shock.

"Hey, Colleen."

Colleen widened her eyes. " _Matt_? But… you—"

"Colleen… we're all in grave danger."

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

Mary hung up before looking at photos of Danny on her desk and folding a paper, on which she had written "STAY AWAY FROM DANNY RAND"

* * *

 **Matt and Elektra are back in New York. Yes. Things are gonna get very interesting.**

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.**


	6. Truce

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Marvel Cinematic Universe_.**

* * *

"How… I thought you were dead." Colleen stammered. "Midland Circle—"

"I got lucky." Matt panted out as he sat down. "We had to get here as soon as possible."

" _We_?" Colleen repeated before from shadows appeared Elektra and Colleen automatically reached for her sword.

"Easy, Colleen, easy." Matt said.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Colleen demanded, glaring at Elektra. "Have you forgotten how many people she's killed?"

"I'm not Hand anymore. Any more than you, Miss Wing." Elektra said bluntly.

"She saved my life, Colleen." Matt explained. "She helped me get back on my feet in the past few months. Please."

"Why should I trust you?" Colleen demanded, not taking her eyes off Elektra.

"You were Hand once too. Why did Danny decide to believe you?" Matt pointed out and Colleen considered before lowering her sword as she sighed.

"OK… I'll hear you out. But I am watching you." She said to Elektra, who nodded.

"I expect nothing less." Elektra said.

Colleen lowered her sword before listening. "What's going on, Matt? Why are you back?"

* * *

"The Hand is still active?" Colleen repeated before scoffing. "Somehow I'm not surprised. Even though we've buried the Five Fingers—"

"There are still remnants scattered around." Matt nodded. "Few of them tried to kill me and Elektra few weeks back because Elektra killed Alexandra and now some of them are coming for you and Danny."

"They want revenge, obviously." Colleen realized. "They don't take well betrayal or when we put down some of their favored members and now that their leadership is buried underneath…"

"They're coming for us all." Elektra finished. "Has someone tried to attack you recently?"

Colleen considered and Matt sensed the change in her body temperature and she remembered. "Davos."

"Who?" Matt asked.

Colleen sighed. "It's a long story. He and Danny grew up and trained together in K'un-L'un. They were like brothers. Few months after Danny returned to New York, Davos urged him to return to fulfill the duty of Iron Fist to protect K'un-L'un. But Danny chose to stay and stop Harold and Bakuto and Gao and Davos didn't take it well. Mostly because he knew that Danny was with me and I was the Hand.

Recently… Davos returned. And… he and Danny got into some kind of an argument because of Danny's Iron Fist. He and Danny fought for it. Danny won. Davos was jealous and grew resentful. And he seemed very angry, the last time I saw him, which was… a week ago, maybe two."

"I'm guessing they exchanged more than just words." Elektra said.

"Yeah, you could say that." Colleen nodded. "But honestly, Davos and the Hand are the least of our concerns, right now."

"What's going on?" Matt asked.

"The turf war in Chinatown. The Yangshi Gonshi, Golden Tigers and Ryhnos, everybody fighting for their place in the streets." Colleen explained. "We've been trying to offer a peaceful solution. The meeting is… in the afternoon. I hope they'll all listen. But if what you're saying is true and the Hand is still out there…"

"…we may all be in danger." Matt finished before panting out. "It's been a long trip here—"

"Yeah, I have a spare room here." Colleen said as she showed them a bedroom, where Matt and Elektra decided to spend the night.

* * *

The following morning, Colleen groaned as she heard Danny in the bathroom wiping some blood as she looked at the clock. "Are you gonna come to bed?"

"I'll get some rest when this parley goes down." Danny muttered, wiping some blood off a shirt.

"Danny…" Colleen said weakly as she remembered what happened last night as Danny turned to her.

"Oh, this… it's not my blood." Danny assured her but Colleen shook her head.

"Danny." Colleen insisted. "Matt's back."

Danny widened his eyes as he whirled on her. "What? When?"

"Last night." Colleen said.

* * *

Matt and Elektra were in bed, naked under the blanket after making love, with clothes scattered around before Matt smelled scent of blood and familiar heartbeat as he opened his eyes. His senses still weren't fully 100% but he was sure it was Danny.

" _How… I thought he was dead…_ "

* * *

"I'm as surprised as you are." Colleen nodded. "We didn't find the body." She reminded. "But Danny, there's something else you need to know…"

"…that I should probably tell you myself." Matt finished as he went out, putting on his shirt. "Hey, Danny."

"Matt…" Danny trailed off. "You're back, man!" He rushed to him, hugging him tightly.

"I'm glad to see you too, Danny, so to speak." Matt laughed.

Danny eyed Matt in disbelief. "How… the explosion, how did you—"

"That… is a very long story, Danny. And it's actually why we came back to New York." Matt said.

" _We_?" Danny repeated. After Matt explained to Danny the whole situation, Danny's face turned into a skeptical one. "I don't trust her, Matt. She tried to kill us, used me to get to the dragon bones and she took over the Hand after killing Alexandra."

"You didn't know her before the Hand turned her into a weapon." Matt tried to reason. "I was able to reach her back in Midland Circle. She could have left me there to die but she saved my life. If it hadn't been for her, I'd be dead. Besides, Colleen used to be Hand too." He pointed out and Danny sighed, acknowledging that Matt had a point.

"Fine. If you trust her… and she saved you… I guess she deserves a benefit of the doubt. But I'm keeping an eye on her." Danny said.

"Fair enough, Iron Fist." Elektra quipped as she went out. "Still the hothead, aren't you?"

Danny glared at her subtle insult but on Matt's insistence, he decided to give her a chance.

"Who was that guy that attacked you both?" Danny asked.

"I don't know but he was good and skilled." Matt said. "And he was trained in the ways of the Hand and Chaste."

"And he's coming for us all." Colleen finished.

"We'll take care of him." Danny said. "We could defeat the five fingers, we can defeat any of their other servants."

For a moment, the grim air did not fade away.

"So… Triad war." Matt said. "Guess you've been busy."

"I've been trying to suggest a peaceful resolution. I'm trying to keep an eye on the hot spots." Danny explained.

"I can smell the blood and sense the bruises on your body. Seems to me like you've been trying to beat some sense into someone last night." Matt pointed out, gently touching the scars on Danny's body.

"That's what I've been telling him lately." Colleen added. "And you barely are at home at all and even then, you barely sleep." She turned to Danny.

Matt sighed, turning to Danny. "Look, Danny, I've been where you're at. You're so focused on the duty of protecting the city that you neglect your personal life. Trust me, it doesn't end well. How many times have you hit people with your Fist lately?"

Danny paused. "I'm just doing what you asked me to do. Protect your city."

"And I appreciate that, Danny, I really do but don't do that at the cost of throwing away what's meaningful in your personal life." Matt said as he sensed Danny's fastened heartbeat. "I'm not trying to lecture you, I'm just worried as a friend, that's all."

Danny took a breath before he heard the steaming kettle as he approached it.

"He has a point, Danny. And are you sure it has nothing to do with the fact that K'un-L'un is gone? And that the Iron Fist's role is unsure because the Hand is still out there?" Colleen said as Danny poured himself a tea. "You build your whole identity around this mantle and then the wind changes."

"Danny, I've been where you're at. Feeling like your defined role has outlived its purpose." Matt said.

"I'm just trying to do what's right." Danny reasoned as he put the kettle down. "And if what you're saying is true and the Hand might still be out there, then my mission is not over."

"We're just worried about you, OK?" Colleen said.

"OK, I promise." Danny sighed as he sat at the computer.

"That woman Mary called for you yesterday." Colleen said.

"Who?" Elektra asked.

"It's… a new woman in the neighborhood." Colleen said. "When Danny was out."

"What did she want?" Danny turned around, curious.

"I don't know, she hung up." Colleen shrugged.

"Strange." Danny whispered.

"Who's Mary?" Matt asked.

"I don't know, some new woman in town. A sketcher. Kind of an odd one." Colleen said.

Danny turned to the computer and stared in consideration. "If what you're saying is true and the Hand is still after us… we should keep our eyes open."

"Have you reached out to your friends?" Colleen asked Matt, who sighed.

"I… I don't know if it's such a good idea." Matt said hesitantly. "If the Hand is still out there, I can't take the chance they'll go after them too."

"Still, I think someone should keep an eye on them." Colleen suggested. "I know someone, who might help. They're not Hand but are… good warriors. They'll look after Karen and Foggy."

"Thank you." Matt nodded gratefully.

"I'll scour the city, see if there are any traces of the Hand." Elektra said.

"And I should get back to work." Colleen said as she put on her jacket.

"Whoa, wait, do we trust her that she won't betray us to them?" Danny interrupted them, turning to Elektra.

"They want me dead as much as any of you." Elektra pointed out. "I think you should be more worried about their assassins, rather than me."

Danny sighed. "Fine."

"And I think I should take a walk around town. It seems… strange… coming back here." Matt said before Danny's phone rang as he answered the call.

"Ward?"

" _We need to talk. Can we meet?_ " Ward asked.

"You won't mind coming to my apartment?" Danny asked.

" _Sure. Your place is fine._ " Ward agreed.

* * *

Matt went out on a walk as Ward entered Danny's apartment. "This group thing you're doing, it's brave."

"Work in progress." Ward scoffed. "Point is, if someone told Joy that I've been going to meetings, it could mean that someone's coming from Rand." He said as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"So, just ask her." Danny suggested.

"I did." Ward admitted. "We didn't have a meaningful conversation in months."

"Man." Danny grumbled.

"I ran into her and her new business partner at an art auction." Ward remembered.

"What do you mean?" Danny inquired. "She only just divested."

"Uh, a foreign investor, I think. You should've seen this little prick." Ward tried to remember. "Uh, Danton… no, David… no, um…. Dayvos…"

" _Davos_?" Danny realized.

"Wait, you know him?" He suddenly had Ward's full attention.

"I grew up with him." Danny nodded as Ward dropped a picture in his hand on the floor. "I saw him a few nights ago. Did they say what kind of business?"

"No. But whatever she's doing, this guy could know what it is, is there any way you can call him and try and suss out what's going on?" Ward asked.

"No, things are shaky between us." Danny got down from the table he had been sitting on as Ward neared him. He wiped his face and leaned onto the desk. "Man. I wish we could just… I don't know… I don't know, get together, hash it out."

"What world is that gonna happen in?" Ward asked sarcastically.

"Good point." Danny conceded.

"No, I could be wrong." Ward realized, an idea forming in his mind. "If you invite us… dinner, drinks… here at your place, we talk it out. We could do this tonight, even."

" _Tonight_?" Danny repeated as Ward nodded. "I don't know, Ward, it's… it's kinda late notice, I mean, I'd have to ask Colleen and old friend has come back to town and he and I have some work to…" At Ward's imploring look and imitating a whip move, Danny laughed. "Come on, man, don't be a dick."

Ward started to laugh too. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to put you and Colleen out. I mean, after everything that happened with our father, we haven't even… we haven't even talked about it. I wouldn't even know where to start."

"I'll ask." Danny gave in.

"Thanks, man. I really appreciate that." Ward smiled. "Ooh, maybe we make it like I, like… turn up, like… coincidentally."

"No, come on, it's underhanded, especially if you're trying to mend fences." Danny protested.

"She might not even turn up here if she knows I'm gonna be here." Ward pointed out and Danny sighed. "Come on, Danny, do me a favor here."

"Alright. I'll call you once the runway's clear." Danny nodded as they both shook hands.

* * *

 ** _New York City_**

Foggy was in bar somewhere in the town, drinking and considering before he heard a low voice whisper. "Foggy."

Foggy turned his head and his face turned into disbelief and denial, seeing Matt with bruised face and glasses and worn green jacket and cap. "This isn't real."

"It's real." Matt nodded as Foggy chuckled and hugged him tightly. "Hey, Foggy."

"How… where… we all thought you were dead." Foggy breathed out.

"I'm sorry." Matt said.

Foggy let go as he measured Matt, making sure it was him. "Does Karen know you're back yet?"

"Take a seat." Matt said as Foggy sat down. "I'm not back."

"Well, I'm 75% sure I'm not hallucinating." Foggy joked, hoping Matt was just trying to mess with him.

"Foggy, listen." Matt said. "Remember the mess with the ninjas last year that kidnapped Karen and attacked Metro General and then what happened with Midland Circle?"

"Yeah, how could I forget? The whole building fell on your head." Foggy snorted.

"Well, it turns out that it's not over yet." Matt said and Foggy paled. "The Hand… they're still out there, Foggy. And I need you and Karen to lay low for now. My job isn't finished yet."

"What?" Foggy gasped. "I thought you would stop after what happened—"

"I know, Foggy, I know but please." Matt held Foggy. "Things are gonna get ugly in this city soon enough and I know that you and Karen will try to fix it and help somehow. I'm telling you, I need you to stay out of it and leave it to me."

"No." Foggy protested.

"No?" Matt repeated, not understanding.

"No." Foggy repeated firmly. "You don't get to show up like this and say something like this and expect me to be cool with it. You're my best friend, asshole."

"See, I was wrong to become your friend, Foggy." Matt said. "I… I put you in danger and it was selfish of me. I can't change the past but I can stop making the same mistake. Things are about to get ugly in New York soon enough and I need you and Karen to keep your distance—"

"Dude, slow down." Foggy interrupted him. "I'm still processing the fact that you're even, like, sitting here."

"I know you're gonna want to get involved. You and Karen will try and help fix what's about to happen in some way, I'm telling you, I need you to stay out if it and leave it to me."

"No." Foggy said, confused.

" _No_?" Matt repeated.

"No." Foggy insisted, being now angered a bit. "You don't get to show up like this and say something like that and expect me to be cool with it. You're my best friend, asshole."

"And that's why, as my friend, I need you to stay away." Matt insisted, to Foggy's shock. "I… I put you in danger and it was selfish of me. Now, I can't change the past but I can stop making the same mistake."

"What are you gonna do?" Foggy asked as Matt got up.

"I'm gonna end this. After that… we'll see."

"You're just gonna bail on us?" Foggy scoffed.

"I'm trying to protect you." Matt said as he started to walk away. "I'm sorry, buddy."

"There's something seriously wrong with you." Foggy growled.

"Yeah, I know. Stay away, please. Tell Karen to do the same and I'd appreciate if you didn't tell her that you saw me." Matt asked.

"Do you even hear yourself now?" Foggy demanded, not wanting to believe his best friend.

"Goodbye, Foggy." Matt said as he left the bar.

* * *

 ** _Chinatown_**

Colleen knocked on Frank Choi's shop as it was closed before her phone rang as she picked it up to answer Danny's call.

"Hey, you good?" Colleen asked.

" _Hey, yeah, um… I was wondering if you'd mind if we had some people over tonight, kind of like a housewarming type of thing._ " Danny said.

"Who were you thinking?" Colleen asked as she walked down the alley.

" _Me, you, Joy, Ward and… uh, Davos._ " Danny said as Colleen laughed, hoping that Danny was just joking.

"Yeah, you… you lost me at Davos." Colleen said, confused.

" _Apparently, he and Joy are in business together._ " Danny explained.

"Oh, yeah? What sort of business is that?" Colleen inquired as she saw the door to the basement as she walked into an alley next to Choi's shop.

" _We can ask them tonight, you know?_ " Danny suggested. " _Keep it super chill, though._ "

"You and Davos aren't exactly in a good place either." Colleen pointed out. "Besides, if what Matt and Elektra said, is true and the Hand is still after us, we should keep both eyes open."

" _No, we're not but it'll be good to clear the air. Besides, I think he'll want to help to root out the Hand, if what Matt and Elektra said, is true._ " Danny pointed out.

"So, you're going to cook, right?" Colleen asked as she picked a piece of rebar from the ground.

" _Yeah, nice try. We'll do it together, it'll be fun._ " Danny laughed as he looked at surveillance footages.

"This could be a good thing." Colleen admitted. "A chance for us to slow down. Catch a breath."

" _Alright. I'll see you soon._ " Danny said as Colleen hung up, going towards the door and using the rebar as a crowbar to pick the lock as she entered the basement and entered Choi's store before BB entered, while she was checking the tables.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Colleen demanded.

"I got the same question." BB said.

"You following me?" Colleen growled.

"Maybe I wanted to see what you were up to, is all." BB said.

"Now you have and you've overstayed your welcome, so please, leave." Colleen was checking the tables on which were various receipts and manifestos.

"Why are you snooping around Choi's place?" BB asked.

"You know Frank Choi?" Colleen turned to him.

"Me and Squad, we come in all the spots that don't have alarms at night." BB explained. "Look for food, loose change, you know. Sometimes, Frank would catch us, give us an earful. He wouldn't like you putting your feet on his throne." He pointed out as Colleen got on a chair, looking at the top of a bookshelf.

"This thing?" Colleen looked on the chair she had been standing on.

"Yeah, he'd bark if anyone so much as looked at it." BB said. "Said it was where he did all his best thinking."

Colleen got down from the chair and checked the bottom to see an envelope in which was a book, taped onto it, with some $100 bills inside as she ripped it off.

"Dang, half of whatever's in there is mine." BB said.

Colleen opened the book and saw some kind of ledger written in Chinese as she went over it.

* * *

 ** _Joy's apartment_**

Davos entered as Joy's guest left. "The woman I passed in the hall—"

"Sofia Rios." Joy said as she picked two glasses of champagne. "I'm looking to partner with her on a business proposition."

"You know, at home in K'un-L'un I studied the tactics of Sun Tzu, Hammurabi, Khalid ibn al-Walid…" Davos put his coat and gloves on table and chair.

"Somehow skipped the teachings of Dale Carnegie." Joy said.

"You misunderstood, I actually meant it as a compliment." Davos said. "In our dealings, you present strength. You ask no quarter, give no ground, you see victory in your mind's eye and you make it real. I respect that."

"Well, I have plans. For when this business with Danny is done." Joy said. "Which is why I asked you over. Danny called earlier and he invited us to dinner at his place tonight."

Davos narrowed his eyes, confused. "How would he even know that we know each—"

"We ran into Ward at the auction." Joy explained. "He must have said something. We have to go. They're obviously suspicious of our friendship."

"Well, let them be. We'll be done with them soon enough." Davos taunted.

"Yeah, I didn't go to war school but I have an MBA and I know a little something about assessing risk." Joy picked some papers, putting them into a folder. "I can't have him or Ward digging too deep into my divestment paperwork."

"Joy." Davos neared her. "He won't suspect a thing and this dinner… maybe it's just that. A dinner."

"Dinner's never just a dinner." Joy scoffed.

* * *

 _ **Chinatown**_

"Figure out what it says?" BB asked as Colleen was going over the ledger.

"Nope. I mean, it's a list of some sort and these are numbers but that's about it." Colleen grumbled.

"Can you read it?" BB asked.

"I don't know enough Chinese for this." Colleen grumbled.

"Well, it doesn't matter. That dude's either dead or gonna be dead." BB said.

"Why do you say that?" Colleen turned to him.

"Snitches get stitches." BB said simply.

"You think the police have him in custody?" Colleen asked as BB gave her a look before shrugging. "His cousin told me he owed the Tigers."

"Nah, he always pays on time." BB shook his head.

"OK and you know this how?" Colleen inquired, looking at him skeptically.

"Me and Squad, we know everything." BB shrugged.

"What information could he have that the police would want?" Colleen said skeptically.

"I don't know, something they don't know." BB tried.

"Oh, wow. That was profound, thank you for that, Sherlock." Colleen drawled.

"That's a stupid sounding name." BB muttered.

"Really, BB? Really?" Colleen laughed.

"Alright, I'mma go, give me my money." BB said as Colleen pulled from the envelope the cash she had promised him.

"Next time you follow me, you follow me to Bayard Street." Colleen offered.

"Lady, you've got nice legs but bullshit talks, money walks." BB picked the envelope of cash before driving away on his bicycle.

* * *

 ** _Chikara Dojo_**

"Are you sure you want to push Franklin and Karen away like this?" Elektra inquired as Matt entered.

"If the Hand is really back, I can't put them both into crossfire again." Matt said before Danny entered.

"Hey." Danny greeted.

"Hi. Who's following you?" Matt asked and Danny looked confused before he turned around.

"What?"

Through the gap at the door slid down a yellow envelope as Danny and Elektra turned their attention to it.

"What is that?" Elektra narrowed her eyes as Danny picked the envelope.

"She's running away." Matt said, hearing fast footsteps at the stairwell as Danny rushed out.

"Mary?" Danny called out, hearing her pant out as she left the building. Danny followed Mary down the street as she was running away. "Hey! Hey, Mary!"

"Excuse me!" Mary yelled.

"Hey! Mary, wait up!"

"No!"

"Mary, slow down! Mary!" Danny caught up with her as he and Mary stopped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect to see you. I thought you'd be at work and that I'd just leave it and go." Mary said.

"What is this?" Danny asked, showing her the envelope.

"I should have told you about it, when we first met but I got nervous." Mary stammered as Danny opened the envelope. "Please, don't. Just leave it. I should throw it away."

"Colleen said you called and then you hung up." Danny said, not understanding. "What's going on?"

"Well, you know, you were so kind to me from the get-go." Mary explained. "A total stranger. Then we bumped into each other again. And I can't remember the last time I walked down the street with a great guy and talked about the weather and the city. And am I so wrong to think that some things happen for a reason? Just that certain meetings are auspicious. Not in a horoscope, tarot card kind of way. Just a feeling. And it's been so long since I've allowed myself to have one of those or even to leave the house at all."

"You leave this at my door…" Danny pointed to the envelope in his hand.

"I know." Mary nodded.

"…you run away… and now you don't want me to open it?" He finished, confused.

"I really have to go." Mary was about to leave.

"Mary, what's going on?" Danny held her arm as she turned around. "Are you in trouble?"

"You could say that." Mary nodded.

"So, tell me about it." Danny asked.

Mary neared his ear and whispered. "Someone is watching you."

"Who?" Danny asked. "Who's watching me?"

"Someone called 'Walker'." Mary said ominously.

"Who's Walker?" Danny asked, confused.

"Go ahead." Mary said as Danny looked into the envelope to see photos of him and Colleen taken on the streets, to his surprise. He was disturbed that someone had been following him and his girlfriend and he wondered how did Mary get those photos but before he could ask, Mary had vanished.

* * *

 _ **Later, Chikara Dojo**_

"Damn." Colleen said, disturbed as she looked over the photos.

"Someone named 'Walker' has been spying on you?" Matt inquired.

"Looks that way." Danny nodded.

"So, wait. Mary isn't just an artist, she's a private investigator?" Colleen asked.

"I mean, she said someone took these." Danny said. "Someone called 'Walker'."

"Why would she give you those pictures?" Elektra wondered.

"Yeah, good question." Colleen nodded. "I don't like that she was here, you know?" She looked around the apartment. "What if she took something or installed webcams?"

"She doesn't really seem like the type." Danny pointed out.

"No one is who they seem at first sight." Elektra argued.

"Maybe but I don't know… she just seemed genuinely frightened." Danny reasoned.

"Or a genuinely good actor." Colleen countered.

"They have a point, Danny. A wolf in sheep's clothing is the one you have to fear the most." Matt said.

"We should cancel the dinner. Just figure this out." Colleen said.

"Come on, this is probably just a Rand thing, you know?" Danny pointed out. "Someone trying to land a story how I'm moving boxes."

"Maybe." Colleen shrugged.

"Or maybe there's more to this Mary than it seems." Elektra said.

"She doesn't seem that way." Danny argued.

"I think what Elektra is trying to say is that you should keep your guard up around this Mary." Matt said. "She seems harmless, yeah… but… I don't know. I think there's no harm in keeping an eye on her. After all, someone wants to take us all out and I think we all should watch our backs."

Danny chuckled before remembering. "Look, I made a promise to Ward. He needs us to help figure out this stuff with Joy."

"We can't do it another night?" Colleen argued.

"Yeah but…" Danny sighed. "Something you said this morning… it really stuck with me. I've been pushing so hard recently, especially with this parley looming. I could use a night off the streets."

"And I could use some lookout on New York, too." Matt said as he and Danny chuckled.

"What, you want to take back your place as the protector of the city?" Danny asked sarcastically as Colleen and Elektra laughed.

* * *

Later at night, Danny and Colleen prepared the food and table as Colleen spoke up. "Danny, what do you want out of this?"

"Well, I wanna find out what's going on with Joy and Davos." Danny explained. "But I just want it to be good with us. All of us, you know?"

Colleen nodded in understanding. "Did you ask Ward to bring dessert?"

"Yeah, I called but he didn't pick up. I left a message." Danny said.

"And what about Matt?" Colleen asked.

"I think he could use some going out again." Danny said. "Hey, if Joy gets here before Ward, she can't know he's coming, OK?" He asked as he picked Ward's plate, fork, knife and glass.

"Why would you not tell her that?" Colleen demanded, realizing what Danny had done.

"He just thought that she wouldn't turn up if she knew he was here, so…" Danny stammered.

Colleen scoffed. "Oh, my God, that is ridiculous, so we just—"

They heard the door knock.

"Uh, roll with it." Danny asked as Colleen fumed with rage but swallowed to calm down. "Try and have some fun."

"That idea just went out of the window." Colleen grumbled as she opened the door to see Joy and Davos. "Hey! Joy, come in." She said with a smile and cheered tone, that were both forced.

"Hi." Joy smiled before kissing Danny on his cheek. "Hi. Good to see you. Hello."

"Danny." Davos said politely with a forced smile on his face.

"You look beautiful." Joy praised Colleen.

"Thank you." Colleen smiled.

"Colleen." Davos greeted her politely.

"Davos." Colleen said with a less polite tone as she glowered, closing the door.

"Thanks for coming, make yourselves at home." Danny offered.

"Thanks." Joy smiled as Danny and Davos swallowed their shared anger and resentment, trying to stay calm, exchanging awkward stares. "Thank you for the invitation."

"Yeah. You wanna put your coat on the couch? Or…" Colleen trailed off as Joy put her coat on the couch before looking around.

"So far, so good." Davos said.

"A strong-willed woman dating an arrogant prick, it's not the hardest sell in town."

"Is this place… This was a karate school when I was last here." Joy looked around. "Who did all the work?"

"Uh, we did." Colleen turned to Danny.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere in New York**_

"Are you sure the Hand is still here?" Matt asked, donning his old black shirt and jeans with scarf around his eyes and hair as he was with Elektra in an abandoned building.

"This is one of the safehouses the Hand used to have." Elektra said. "So I think it's one of the places where they might be."

"Assuming they are." Matt said.

Suddenly, a shuriken flew down from above as Matt pulled out his stick and blocked it and turned his head up. "So glad you two could make it. I wondered how long it would take you both to show up."

From the rafters above jumped down two figures. One of them was a man in yellow hood and red and black mask with Kamas and another one was a Japanese woman in black hood, with belt of shurikens and needles. "The Black Sky and the Devil of Hell's Kitchen."

"You wanted us here. Here we are." Matt said. "What do you want?"

"Isn't it simple? Retribution, Mr. Murdock." The Japanese woman said. "So, you're the chosen Black Sky… I expected more."

" _Who are you?_ " Elektra demanded in Japanese, knowing there was something familiar about her.

" _Someone, who wants to match your skills._ " The woman said.

She threw some shurikens as Elektra blocked with her sais, while the masked man pulled out his Kamas and attacked as Matt used his billy clubs to block. The man tried to slice Matt across his chest but Matt jumped back before the masked man attempted to kick Matt in his legs. Matt raised his leg and attacked, while the masked man used his Kamas to block before spinning around and Matt hissed, with the masked man scratching Matt across his arms.

The woman pulled out a katana as Elektra blocked with her sais. The woman aimed for Elektra's head but Elektra dodged and kicked the woman back before trying to slice her in the shoulders. The woman jumped back before trying to kick Elektra in the legs and then hitting her in the chest as Elektra staggered back.

The woman attacked Elektra again but she used her sais to disarm the woman of her katana. Before Elektra could deliver a killing blow, the woman caught her hand and kicked her in the leg and kicked her back.

Then, she pulled out small needles, holding them between her fingers that she threw and Elektra barely had time to dodge, with two of them scratching her across her leg and stomach and the next one hitting her in her arm, causing for Elektra's left arm to go limp as she suddenly dropped her sai.

"I just hit your radial nerve. You won't be able to use your arm in a while." The woman quipped. Elektra glared.

"I don't need two arms to kill you." Elektra growled as she swung her other working arm, trying to slice and stab but the woman dodged before punching Elektra in her chest and hitting her behind her neck, causing for Elektra to be paralyzed as she fell down, unable to move as she coughed out blood, realizing the woman had broken her ribs.

"You are the Black Sky? I'm not impressed." The woman scoffed.

Matt attacked with his clubs but the masked man dodged and kicked Matt in the back as Matt staggered forward. He was as fast and agile as Nobu, which didn't fare well for Matt. Matt jumped forward, grabbing a pole and spinning around, trying to kick the masked man as the masked man dodged. Matt couldn't underestimate his foe, that he knew for sure.

"Who are you?" Matt demanded.

"I'm Ikari." The masked man said. It meant " _fury_ " in Japanese. Which was appropriate because right now, Matt was pissed as hell as he lunged at Ikari, pummeling his chest before he heard ribs crack and heavy breathing and blood and sweat under Ikari's mask. He was tired and injured, which was good.

Elektra roared as she recovered, kicking the woman back as she staggered back, with Elektra trying to stab her but the woman dodged and kicked Elektra in the leg as she was falling down before the woman punched Elektra in her face, making her spit out blood as Elektra fell back and hit the ground, beaten up.

Hearing Elektra severely injured distracted Matt for a moment as Ikari slashed Matt across his chest as he screamed in pain. Ikari kicked Matt back as he fell down, feeling his ribs break. Ikari kicked Matt in the face.

"I'm disappointed. The man, who together with the Iron Fist and Jessica Jones defeated our masters… I thought you'd be a greater challenge. I suppose you're still not at full strength." Ikari said as Matt was lying down, beaten, with Elektra just as much injured. "You will both die. Make no mistake. But not just yet. You will all suffer. You, the detective, the traitor, the Iron Fist, the indestructible man, all of you. And those you love, they'll suffer too." Ikari said. "Remember, we're just getting started."

Elektra snarled as she threw a sai above at a platform of crates as Matt rolled away, while Ikari dodged. The Japanese woman tried to attack Elektra but she slashed the woman across her cheek with her other sai as the woman hissed and Elektra got up, trying to deliver a killing blow but the woman dropped a small ball on the ground as it exploded, stunning Matt for a moment because of his enhanced hearing and as he recovered, Ikari and the Japanese woman had vanished.

Matt groaned as he got up, holding his wound as Elektra coughed out.

"You OK?" Matt asked and Elektra nodded.

"I think we might be in bigger trouble than I had thought." Elektra admitted.

* * *

 _ **Chikara Dojo**_

"So, Davos, K'un-L'un to New York has to be quite an adjustment." Colleen said.

"I look at any adversity as a welcome challenge." Davos said.

"So, what are you doing with your spare time, besides shopping for antiquities?" Danny asked.

"Well, I'm just exploring opportunities as they arise." Davos explained.

"Wow. And you, Joy? What are you up to?" Colleen turned to her as Joy laughed.

"Yeah, what's going on with the divestment money?" Danny insisted.

"Well, I'd rather not talk about it in front of the competition." Joy dodged. "I mean, unless you two wanna sign an NDA."

"I'll sign whatever." Colleen muttered, sipping from her glass of wine.

"So, I take it from the redecoration that you're not teaching anymore?" Joy asked, looking around the dojo remodeled as an apartment.

"No, I'm not." Colleen smiled.

"That is too bad." Joy said, disappointed as she drank from her glass.

"Well, maybe it's for the best." Davos said and Colleen glared at the not-so-discreet insult.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Colleen demanded as Davos chuckled.

"A teacher lives by an example." Davos said, not even hiding the scorn in his tone. "And I… uh… I recall a moment of truth. Do you remember? A true test you just walked away from." He turned to Colleen's katana on the stand, reminding her encounter with Bakuto, her former sensei at Bethesda Terrace in Central Park.

Colleen wiped her mouth, her patience running thin, throwing away all politeness at that point before glaring at Davos. "Do you think you know me?"

"Hey, Colleen, I think we've both been crazy busy." Danny tried to calm her down. "Colleen's working at a community—"

"What the hell is going on?" Colleen snapped as she looked around. "Come on, this game we're all playing, hiding our real intentions—"

Davos and Joy turned to each other before Joy tried playing dumb. "I mean, I don't know 100% what do you mean."

"We invited you two over tonight to get stuff out of our collective chests." Colleen said bluntly. "So, you know what? Davos has it right. Let's stop being so damn polite. Is truth really that hard?" Davos clenched his hand in which he held a fork, as if he was about to attack Colleen as his patience was reaching its limits. "Or am I the only one with balls enough to call it like it is?"

"Oh, God…" Joy muttered, drinking her wine.

"You are both so important to him and you are clearly very angry with him, so… talk to each other, air the grievances." Colleen said.

"I mean, it would be nice to know what is going on between you two." Danny admitted.

"Davos, you think Danny stole the Iron Fist from you. Danny, you think you won it fair and square." Colleen said bluntly. "So hash it out."

"You wanna go first?" Danny asked

"This is neither the time nor place." Davos snapped.

"Then when?" Colleen scoffed. "Everything doesn't have to be settled in a goddamn sun chamber in K'un-freaking-L'un!"

"Excuse me." Davos got up and went to the bathroom, with Danny about to follow him before Colleen stopped him.

"Let him come back." Colleen said.

"So, now it's my turn?" Joy realized as Colleen narrowed her eyes at her.

"Pretty much. What's your problem with Danny?" Colleen asked bluntly.

Joy snorted. "I wouldn't say that I have a problem with Danny as much as I have issues with everything that's happened ever since he came back into my life." Joy said. "To find out that my father's alive? And Danny and my brother, well, they knew about it and they kept it from me. I mean, how does someone make the choice?" She turned to Danny in anger and disappointment.

"Joy, there were powers at play that were bigger than all of us. We did what we did, to protect you." Danny tried to explain.

"I can protect myself." Joy shot back. "So much of my life was spent on a lie and I know that Harold was… I know he was a troubled man. I know that he wasn't right. But he was my father. And you kept him from me, Danny. My dad. I deserved the truth." She said, betrayal and hurt in her tone. Davos turned to the photos on a drawer as he narrowed his eyes and went over them. "So now, every time I look at him, all of that comes rushing back."

"We should go. Now." Davos ordered as he returned to the dining room.

"No, let's just… hold on, OK? Let's sit back down." Danny pleaded as Joy and Davos put on their coats.

"I think the wounds are just a little too fresh." Joy sneered.

"I know. That's why me and Ward agreed to this." Danny tried to explain.

"I'm sorry, what?" Joy demanded, realizing that Danny mentioned her estranged brother.

"Ward." Danny repeated. "He's coming. We need to figure this out."

"Ward talked you into this." Joy realized. "Into lying to me after all the goddamned lies?"

"He didn't think you'd show." Danny explained.

"I wouldn't have!" Joy exploded.

"I was just trying to help." Danny said guiltily.

"You two are so goddamned twisted." Joy said. "Of course it was Ward. Of course and he couldn't even show up, huh?"

"Joy, he is broken that you're not talking to him." Danny explained as he got up. "You two are family. We all are. And all I wanted was sit down, break bread and make peace."

"One big flaw in that logic, Danny… we're not a family." Joy sneered. "You and Ward conspired, behind my back. Something that seems to come naturally to the two of you."

"Joy, that is enough." Davos intervened.

Danny sighed in guilt and disappointment and frustration that this dinner didn't have the outcome he had hoped it would have.

Davos and Joy left the apartment as Danny and Colleen looked disappointed.

* * *

 _ **New York**_

"Worthless bastard!" Joy snarled as she and Davos went down the street.

"There were photos… surveillance photos of Danny and Colleen. The ones you paid for." Davos said.

"How would he have gotten his hands on those?" Joy asked, disbelieved.

"You said she was the best." Davos said before he and Joy entered the limo. "Call Walker, tell her we're coming now."

* * *

 ** _Chikara Dojo_**

"I know it didn't go the way you wanted to." Colleen said as Danny was picking up the dishes.

"We tried; at least we now know where everyone stands." Danny said, leaning on the desk.

"I may have thrown gasoline on the fire." Colleen realized.

"You were the only one brave enough to call foul, so…" Danny shrugged.

"You're not mad?" Colleen asked.

"No. If anything, it made me realize how lucky I am to have you in my corner." Danny assured her.

"Always." Colleen nodded before her phone rang as she picked it up and answered the call from an unknown number. "Hello? I'm sorry, who is this? Yeah, give us 10 minutes, we'll be right there." She hung up and turned to Danny. "It's Mrs. Yang. Something's up with the parley."

* * *

 _ **Later, Chinatown**_

"Thank you for coming." Mrs. Yang said as Colleen and Danny, with a bandana and hoodie approached her limo.

"Is your husband meeting the Tigers tonight?" Colleen asked.

"The meeting is to begin in a few moments." Mrs. Yang explained. "I'm taking his place at the table and I'd like you two to accompany me."

"Did he back out?" Danny asked, not understanding.

"No. He had to return to Hong Kong. A family emergency." Mrs. Yang explained. "I tried to put off the meeting until his return but the danger of continued confrontation is too high."

"Yeah." Danny nodded.

"I need to make a show of strength as I begin the negotiation." Mrs. Yang said. "I know who you are, what you can do." She turned to Danny. "I believe the Tigers do as well."

"OK, we're in." Danny and Colleen entered her car.

* * *

Colleen and Danny, in his vigilante mask followed Mrs. Yang, with a chest in her hands, to the meeting in a warehouse as a guard stopped them.

"Weapons."

"He is the weapon." Mrs. Yang turned to Danny, who clenched his fist before the guard let them through.

Mrs. Yang and the Tigers sat at the table. "Thank you for agreeing to meet."

"I agreed to meet with your husband." Ho, the leader of the Golden Tigers, said.

"And he sends his regrets and apologies." Mrs. Yang said as she put the chest on the table and opened it. "The dragon head baton. Symbol of absolute authority in our Triad. My husband has entrusted me with it. I speak on the behalf of the Hatchet Triad."

"I accept your authority in this negotiation... Mrs. Yang." Ho nodded as he got up. Mrs. Yang put the baton back and closed the chest. "Shall we begin?"

"We'll hand over the control of the Red Hook docks in exchange for your real estate holdings in New Jersey." Mrs. Yang proposed. "An annual payout over ten years at 45%."

"15%." Ho countered.

"35."

"The docks were ours for over three decades." Ho said. "20%."

"And then they weren't. 25%." Mrs. Yang said as Danny looked outside the window to see some people talking.

"It's a matter of honor." Ho said.

"No, it's pride." Mrs. Yang countered as Danny glanced towards Colleen before glancing towards the window again as Colleen turned to him and he subtly shook his head towards the window and Colleen narrowed her eyes. "These are fair terms. Take them or bring on the war."

Danny noticed the people going into the building and he realized something was wrong.

"We need time to make arrangements in New Jersey." Ho tried to reason.

"We need to leave." Danny told Mrs. Yang. "Something's not right."

"We're close to an agreement." Mrs. Yang insisted.

"What are you planning?" Danny turned to Ho, who got up, confused. "Is this a trap?"

"You have no place at this table." Ho growled at Danny.

"You brought me here to keep you safe." Danny turned to Mrs. Yang. "You're not safe. There's someone outside. We need to go. Now."

Mrs. Yang got up, taking the chest with the dagger and Danny whirled on the Tigers.

"Don't." One of the Tigers said, realizing Danny was about to attack them. They pulled out knives as they attacked Danny and followed Colleen and Mrs. Yang as Danny blocked and hit one of them in the face as he dodged another one's knife and punched him in his chest and then in the face as he continued fending off the Tigers.

"End him!" Ho ordered before Danny used his Iron Fist to flip the table and sent the Tigers flying back. Danny knocked out another Tiger as Colleen and Mrs. Yang were on the run.

"Keep moving." Colleen said as one of the Tigers attacked her and they exchanged blows before the Tiger caught her leg and kicked her in the other leg, making Colleen fall down. Mrs. Yang pulled out her hairpin and stabbed the Tiger in his eye as he screamed in pain and fell down.

"Who is out there? Tell me!" Danny demanded, beating up one of the Tigers. "Who's outside, huh?" The Tiger passed out and Danny panted out before he heard sirens blare and he decided to run before he saw a stick fly that hit another Tiger in the head as Matt and Elektra descended from above.

Danny gapped at seeing their injuries. "What the…"

"We gotta get out of here." Matt ordered.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

Joy and Davos entered an apartment, where Mary had earphones on as she listened to some video in her laptop as Mary put the earphones down.

"He got the photos that I paid you for." Joy said.

"Say that again. I missed the first part." Mary said, sounding now a lot differently than before.

"We've just come home from Danny Rand's home." Davos growled. "Your surveillance photos, he has them."

"So that means your cover has been blown." Joy said angrily and accusingly as Mary closed her laptop. "How about ours?"

"I'll deal with it." Mary said, her behavior now far different than how it had been up until now. "It will not affect our prior arrangement."

"We'll need more than that." Davos demanded.

"That's complicated. The situation is salvageable." Mary assured them. "I would like you to leave now."

"And we would like some answers now." Joy countered.

"I told you I'll handle it." Mary insisted.

"You will tell us the details or I will make you." Davos warned before Mary suddenly pulled out a pair of machetes, one of them nearing Davos's throat.

"Jesus!" Joy gasped. "It doesn't have to go down like this. Like you said, we had a prior arrangement." She said, trying to defuse the stand-off.

"Your partner threatened me. I don't like threats." Mary said bluntly.

"Walker, tell me how Danny Rand got those photos." Davos demanded as he banged the table, running out of patience as Joy winced. "I'm not leaving here until you do."

"Whatever blows your skirt up." Mary, or more like "Walker" said.

* * *

"So, Murdock and Black Sky have finally come home." Maki laughed as she stripped off her suit and put on her robe as Ikari put on a stand his weapons.

"And now, the blood between Davos and Rand has boiled up." Ikari smirked.

"They will pay. They will all pay for slaying my father." Maki said as she pulled out the knives from the weapon stand.

"You want to kill them?" Ikari asked.

"No." Maki threw the knives as they hit Daredevil's and Elektra's pictures in their eyes. "I'm gonna make them all wish they were both dead."

* * *

 **It won't be as bad with Foggy and Karen as in _Daredevil_ Season 3 but I think one way or another, Matt would push them away anyway, if he felt like if they were even remotely in danger.**

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.**


	7. Revelation

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Marvel Cinematic Universe_.**

* * *

 ** _Chikara Dojo_**

"What the hell happened to you?" Danny asked as he and Colleen tended to Matt's and Elektra's injuries.

"We've been investigating an associate of the Hand." Matt said as he put on his shirt. Luckily, because of Elektra's augmentations by the Hand, she healed much faster than Matt could.

"We went into one of their old sites but we were ambushed." Elektra added. "And they were skilled. Trained. Maybe as skillful as the Five Fingers of the Hand."

"And they let you live?" Colleen asked, surprised.

"I don't think they were trying to kill us." Matt said. "More like… test us."

"If they wanted us dead, they wouldn't be playing with us." Elektra nodded. "I think they want revenge for me betraying them and they said that they were after you and Miss Jones and Mr. Cage as well."

"Shit." Colleen swore.

"We need to reach out to them. ASAP." Danny decided.

"Yeah and back to the topic, what happened at the meeting?" Matt asked, remembering. "It seemed like an ambush…"

"But it doesn't seem like it was either the Hatchets or the Golden Tigers." Colleen finished. "Mary. She's been watching us." She remembered.

"I don't know who it was but it wasn't Mary." Danny said.

"There definitely was someone out there but… it was hard to tell because of the havoc that had wreaked out in the process." Matt agreed.

Danny wiped his face in frustration. "I lost it back there, didn't I? I blew our shot at peace."

"I think you're being too hard on yourself." Elektra assured him.

"You are the only reason innocent lives haven't been lost in this war." Colleen consoled Danny. "You guys are the only ones out there fighting this fight. Not me, not the police."

"And it's worse now than it was before." Danny grumbled before turning to Matt in guilt and shame. "I failed you, didn't I?"

"Danny…" Colleen sighed.

"I think you did your best. Don't blame yourself when it's not enough." Matt consoled him, patting Danny on his shoulder.

"But if this escalates any further, I'm afraid I'm not gonna be able to rein it in." Danny said, worried.

"Not alone, you can't." Matt said.

"So… the Daredevil is coming back?" Danny asked.

"No." Matt said. "Not… not like this. That suit… it has brought nothing but pain and misery into the lives of others… I will keep fighting for this city as much as I used to… but Daredevil… I've outgrown what it stood for."

"What are you saying?" Danny asked, confused.

"That I will keep fighting for this city… but I can't do it like Daredevil…" Matt said, remembering all the pain he had suffered, ever since he wore Melvin's suit and no one else had any idea what to say. The recent events certainly disillusioned Matt.

"OK." Colleen said, trying to change the subject. "Last night was a mess but the Tigers still want the docks and the Hatchets may still be willing to make a deal. If there's a chance at peace, it's gonna happen at the bargaining table."

"We sold Ms. Yang diplomacy once, there's no way she's gonna listen to us again. And besides, if the Hand is back, they'll want blood." Danny protested.

"This doesn't mean we shouldn't try." Colleen tried to point out.

"I think we're past talking." Elektra said. "Blood has been spilled and each side has tasted it. They will want more and I highly doubt they'll listen to reason. And as the Iron Fist said, the Hand will instill fear again."

"We don't know that until we try that, do we?" Colleen argued.

"She's right. It's worth trying to give people another chance, is it?" Matt asked, referring to his past few months with Elektra.

Elektra rolled her eyes, knowing that it was an argument she would not win.

Danny sighed as he got up and sat next to Colleen. "I wish there was a world, where we were past all of this. Where dinner at the Silver Lotus was just dinner. And people on the street don't turn out to be surveilling us."

"Barely anything in life is ever simple, Danny." Matt told him. "I've learned that the hard way."

"Yeah. I just wanted to find Frank Choi, ask him about the box, ledger, all of this…" Danny sighed.

"My past will be right where I left it when this is done." Colleen assured him. "This is what's happening now, so we'll deal with it together."

"Diplomacy then. We give it another shot." Danny nodded.

* * *

 ** _Mary Walker's apartment_**

Joy, Walker and Davos sat at the table, facing each other.

"We can keep doing this but we keep circling the same paradox." Joy said. "See, you're saying you didn't give Danny the photos but we saw them in his apartment. But on the other hand, you're saying it's just not something that we need to worry about. Which is confusing, isn't it? Because either it didn't happen or it's something we shouldn't worry about."

Davos wiped his face, frustrated. "A paradox and a contradiction."

"I think you can understand why this situation has us troubled." Joy finished as Walker just stared with a blank, passive look.

"That's unfortunate." Walker said.

"I don't have time for this." Davos snapped, getting up and nearing Walker. "We need answers now."

Walker turned to Davos with a glare. "Lay a hand on me, lose that hand." She said slowly and with a threatening tone, which annoyed Davos, more than intimidated.

"Here's the thing, Walker, I've agreed to pay you a very large sum of money." Joy said. "And after months of careful planning, here we are. Today is the day. And I'm not paying a dime until you tell me why you gave Danny the photos."

"I told you I didn't." Walker protested.

"Then who? Answer the question." Davos demanded, running out of patience.

Walker rubbed her nose, annoyed. "I get it, you guys wanna know the job's not blown and I'm asking you to take it on faith."

"Faith is not a commodity that I trade in anymore." Joy scoffed.

"And I'm not sitting here with my hand on the Bible." Walker drawled. "I've spent the last sixty days tracking Danny Rand. I know where he sleeps, how he eats, how he thinks and how he fights. And I also know that there are not many people in this world who can handle the thing that his fist does."

Joy got up from the couch, as she and Davos went aside. "I have a lot to prepare." Davos whispered. "The bowl, the Crane Sisters."

"You go. I got this handled." Joy assured him as Davos glanced towards Walker.

"You know what she is capable of." Davos said, seeming a little intimidated by Walker.

"If she wanted a fight, you two would be fighting." Joy pointed out. "She needs this job, I can get her to talk. We are so close to the end."

"So, what are you asking for? Faith?" Davos scoffed.

"Trust." Joy corrected as Davos left the apartment.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere in New York**_

Matt and Elektra entered a penthouse apartment on top floor of some building as they waited patiently.

"Do you think he will show up?" Matt asked.

"He better." Elektra said, her blood boiling. "Or I will…"

"No need for threats." Izo said as he entered with his cane, limping. "The impatience of the young. You have not changed at all, Elektra."

"The remnants of Hand are still out there." Elektra growled as she got up. "Did you know about this?"

"I suspected they would come after you." Izo sat down.

"You know as much as Stick did about them. Who are they? The people that attacked us?" Matt asked.

Izo sighed as he sat down. "The woman, her name is Maki Matsumoto. She was a young girl sold to slavery by human traffickers. The Hand killed them, since their criminal operations interfered with their own. She was taken in by the Hand, becoming one of their assassins, hitwoman, secretary, bodyguard, you name it. She was trained in the ways of the Hand and Chaste by Murakami himself. The other man, his name is Ikari. And he used to be my and Stick's pupil, like you two."

" _What_?" Matt and Elektra demanded.

"Why didn't you tell us about him?" Elektra snapped.

"We thought he was dead. Guess we should have known better." Izo scoffed. "He was a lot like you, Ellie. Stubborn, arrogant, ruthless… but also ambitious and merciless and brutal. Who got in his way, he'd kill. Women, children, he's killed them by dozens. I myself tried to kill him six years ago. Never saw him again. Didn't think he'd show up, ever again."

"Guess they want revenge on us for taking out their leaders." Matt said.

"And they're after the Iron Fist too." Elektra realized.

"They want power and immortality. Always have wanted." Izo said.

"Can you help us?" Elektra asked before Matt remembered Stick's intention.

"To be clear, you're helping us protect Danny and Colleen. You try to kill Danny, we'll have a different talk." Matt warned.

Izo considered. "I will see if there is any presence of the Hand in New York still. You should keep an eye on the Iron Fist though. I think things are about to become much worse for him. I've heard that the other son of K'un-Lun has come to New York too. Full of anger, might I add."

"Danny told us that he might be very dangerous." Matt nodded.

"He may be right." Izo said. "If I were you, I'd keep my eyes peeled on everything."

* * *

 ** _Yang Residence_**

Colleen and Danny entered the house, accompanied by the servants. "Miss Yang will see you. This way."

"Wow, I can see where the money went." Danny looked around.

"Yeah, dirty money can sure look pretty." Colleen quipped as they both went upstairs with the servant.

"Wait here." The servant said as they stopped and the servant kept going upstairs.

Danny whistled in admiration before Colleen pointed to the slightly opened door as they heard beeping.

"You got some balls showing up here." Liu, one of the Hatchet Men said as he went out from another room with other Hatchet Men, facing Danny and Colleen. "So, this is the face behind the mask, huh? The protector of Chinatown."

"I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name." Danny quipped.

"This isn't a friendly introduction, you clown." Liu growled.

" _Clown_?" Danny repeated. "Wow, we've got a live one, huh?"

"We're here to see Mrs. Yang." Colleen said calmly, trying to avoid a confrontation.

"Leave." Liu ordered as he opened his jacket to show a holstered gun. "Or we'll make you."

"You don't wanna do this." Danny warned.

"So, so badly, I do." Liu smirked.

"Liu, stand down." Mrs. Yang said as she appeared from upstairs. "They would not be here without my permission. Your men have other matters to attend to." She reminded as Liu nodded before he left with his henchmen.

Mrs. Yang opened the door as Danny and Colleen entered her office. "I'm surprised you called. Our temporary alliance has run its course."

"Last night was a mess. We owe you an explanation." Colleen said, trying to reason.

"I only had your safety in mind, I didn't mean to blow the negotiation." Danny explained apologetically.

"Your intentions don't change the facts. After the last night's debacle, the war between Hatchet and Tiger will only intensify." Mrs. Yang said bluntly.

"Unless you go back with another offer, a sweeter one—"

"There will be no more offers!" Mrs. Yang snapped.

"And we won't allow a full-blown war to erupt." Danny retorted.

"Do not speak in absolutes to me, young man." Mrs. Yang whirled on Danny, angered by his bluntness and disrespect.

"What he means to say is just that… we hope there is a way to restart the negotiation." Colleen tried to say calmly.

"The docks are no longer in play, the Golden Tigers seized them." Mrs. Yang said as she ordered Colleen and Danny to sit down. "We were willing to concede the docks, when there was a reasonable exchange. But letting them take control? We can't allow it."

"There has to be another option." Danny suggested.

"There is no other option." Mrs. Yang argued. "War is the language our two Triads have spoken for centuries."

"I know you don't believe that. Who is this coming from? Your husband?" Colleen questioned, knowing Mrs. Yang enough to know that she was only desperate.

"I speak for him… in his absence." Mrs. Yang swallowed and bit her lip before Danny and Colleen realized that she was lying.

"He's not in Hong Kong, is he?" Colleen realized.

Mrs. Yang paled and sighed before admitting the truth. "No. He suffered a stroke. He's been in and out of consciousness, unable to speak. The prognosis is… not positive."

"I'm so sorry." Colleen said in sympathy.

"When did this happen?" Danny inquired.

"That's why you were at the parley?" Danny realized.

"His condition would be seen as weakness." Mrs. Yang explained.

"Your husband had a stroke as he was setting up peace talks with the Tigers. That can't be a coincidence." Danny pointed out as Mrs. Yang seemed taken aback before Colleen tried to talk him down.

"Danny, will you just… give us a minute, OK?"

Danny nodded as he was about to leave before having one final piece of mind to say. "Me and your husband, we… we don't see eye-to-eye but… we have a mutual respect for each other."

He left the office as Colleen sighed. "I'm sorry. He blames himself for last night and… it makes him headstrong."

"Most men are. First, they're afraid, then they're furious at themselves for that fear. I see it in the eyes of my husband's men. Impotence disguised as confidence They're so afraid, they wanna burn this city down." Mrs. Yang agreed.

"But you don't want that." Colleen pointed out.

"What I want is irrelevant." Mrs. Yang argued.

"No. I don't believe that. Not at all." Colleen protested. "I don't have to tell you the cost of war, OK? You know it. This town has been through this cycle way too many times already. Lost face leads to violence. Violence leads to more violence. But the way I see it, we have two possible futures right now and one ends in a funeral procession all the way down Mott Street. You say that war is all this gang has known for centuries but… history doesn't decide what happens next. You do. Your men will die for you, Mrs. Yang or you can let them live."

* * *

Danny entered Mr. Yang's room as he saw his former ally in coma, hooked up to machines keeping him alive, making Danny feel guilt and sympathy for him. Danny neared him before realizing something was wrong with him and familiar as Danny rolled down Yang's shoulder as he paled to see a bruise that he had seen before and realized what happened to him. Danny touched Yang on his neck as he came to and opened his eyes.

"Mr. Yang, can you hear me?" Danny asked and Yang blinked, saying "Yes". "Someone do this to you?" Mr. Yang blinked again. "Was his name Davos?" Yang blinked once more as Danny's blood ran cold at the ruthlessness of his foster brother. "Why? Why would he do this?"

Yang took shaky breaths before being able to let out words in bare whisper. "Hancock… two… one… two…"

"What? I… I can't understand." Danny said, confused.

"Hancock… 2… 1… 2…" Yang repeated.

"'Hancock 212'. What does that mean?" Danny insisted before Mr. Yang started to hyperventilate and the machines were beeping rapidly. Danny held Mr. Yang, trying to keep him stable. "Easy. Hey. Stay calm, alright? Slow your breathing."

A nurse burst in before glaring at Danny. "What are you doing? Hey!"

"Slow your breathing." Danny said before the nurse pulled Danny away.

"Hai-Qing?" Mrs. Yang entered. "What's happening? What did you do to my husband?"

"Nothing. I didn't do anything." Danny protested.

"What happened?" Colleen asked, not understanding.

"Mrs. Yang. Hancock 212. What does he mean?" Danny questioned.

"I want them out of my home!" Mrs. Yang ordered.

"Your husband spoke to me just now. What exactly does he mean?" Danny insisted.

"You heard her, she wants you gone." Liu grabbed Danny but Danny shook him off before Colleen dragged him away.

"Danny. Let's go." Colleen said, trying _not_ to make things worse.

"This wasn't an accident. I know the man, who did this." Danny said as he and Colleen left the residence.

* * *

"Danny, what the hell?" Colleen demanded as she and Danny went out on the street, while Danny put on his hood.

"The bruises on Yang's neck, throat and shoulder. It was Davos." Danny explained.

"What do you mean, 'It was Davos'?" Colleen demanded, not understanding as Danny kept on pacing down. "Will you slow down and explain this to me?"

"It's an ancient technique they taught in K'un-Lun." Danny turned to her. "It's called the Devil's Claw. It strikes the pressure points, carotid and subclavian arteries."

"It can cause a stroke? Is that even possible?" Colleen questioned.

"It's an extremely difficult technique." Danny said. "With K'un-Lun gone, there's only two people, who could have attempted it."

"Holy shit…" Colleen whispered, realizing what Danny was saying. "Last night, in the alley, could that have been Davos too?"

"It might have been but if it was, he wasn't alone." Danny said.

"And the two guys that attacked Matt and Elektra, do you think—"

"No. I doubt Davos would have allied himself with the Hand. I think they would want Davos as much dead as all of us." Danny said. "How is he even connected to any of this?"

"Hey!" A familiar voice called out as they saw an Afro-American woman come out, with a metal arm and black jeans and coat. "You two just gonna walk right by me, huh?" Misty Knight quipped.

"Misty?" Danny asked.

"What are you doing here?" Colleen demanded.

"Well, if you'd check your phone, you'd know. I'm looking for you two." Misty said as both Danny and Colleen sighed, since they had much bigger things to worry about.

"It's great to see you and everything but we're kind of in the middle of something right now." Danny said.

"Actually, I'd say you're up to your necks in it." Misty supplied. "Come on, get in. We gotta talk." She opened the door to the car as Danny and Colleen looked worried. "It wasn't a request."

They both reluctantly entered Misty's car.

* * *

 _ **Chikara Dojo**_

Colleen let them both into the apartment. "Sorry about the mess, we had to rush out last night. Can I get you a drink or something?"

"Sure, you got coffee?" Misty asked.

"Um, I'm afraid we're more of a tea household." Danny said.

"Nah, I'm good." Misty declined as she looked around. "I haven't been here since you took the tatami mats out. It came together nice. Should've got you a housewarming gift. A bottle of scotch or some refrigerator magnets."

"Alright, so come on, Misty, what's all this about?" Danny inquired as Colleen picked the glasses from the table.

"A couple of years back, the police department put together a task force aimed at taking down the Triads." Misty explained. "Now, it was slow going until they got a guy on the inside. Donnie Chang. Good cop. Good friend. He was one of the first to the hospital, when I lost my arm."

"And let me guess, now he's undercover with one of the Triads." Danny realized.

"Golden Tigers. He got in deep. All the way up to Mr. Ho's right hand." Misty nodded.

"He was there last night?" Colleen realized.

"And now he is in Brooklyn Method with six broken bones. Now, when I went and saw him this morning, he said that some guy with a glowing fist showed up on the scene." Misty finished with a glare towards Danny.

"It wasn't Danny's fault, OK?" Colleen defended. "He was trying to get Mrs. Yang out and then everything went to shit."

"And how exactly did that happen?" Misty questioned.

"I thought I saw someone outside at the parley. I… I assumed it was another faction." Danny explained.

"The other faction you saw were cops." Misty said, much to Danny's guilt and shame. "Probably a follow team looking to get it all on camera."

"And if we hadn't pulled the plug…" Colleen trailed off, rubbing her forehead in frustration.

"Then, the leadership from the Triads would most likely be in cuffs right now." Misty finished. "And look, I have no doubt that you two had the best of intentions, when you went into this but I'm gonna need for you to take a step back."

"If this was just about the Hatchets and the Tigers, then fine, I get it." Danny said. "But there's something bigger going on. Ever since Davos got back, he's been off his center and from what Matt told me, looks like the Hand will try to exploit the Triad war to their benefit. We need to figure out how and why Davos is tied up in this and stop the Hand before things get worse."

"Sorry, first of all, Murdock is back and those ninja creeps too? And also, who's Davos?" Misty questioned.

"He returned few days ago. He came to warn us that the Hand is still after us. Or… some remnant faction. And Davos, he's my brother from K'un-Lun." Danny said.

"The place where the…" Misty trailed off, turning to Colleen.

"The dragons and the Thunderer, yeah." Colleen nodded. "We think Davos gave Yang a stroke." Misty looked puzzled. "Apparently, he knows a move." She elaborated.

"OK. Why would Davos want to hurt Yang or Yang's business?" Misty questioned.

"We don't know. We were trying to figure that out, when you picked us up." Colleen said.

"Also, where's Murdock?" Misty asked. "I think I need to talk to him too."

"You're welcome to try." Danny snorted as Misty sighed, knowing where was Danny going with this, considering Luke's recent change. "Yang said something to me. 'Hancock 212.'"

"Hancock Transport." Misty said. "It's one of the largest maritime shipping companies in the world. 212 could be a ship, or it could be a unit number."

"Maybe Davos had a deal with Yang." Danny realized. "Something coming off at water."

"The parley. If the Hatchets didn't have control of the docks, then Mr. Yang would have cancelled shipments." Colleen nodded.

"Davos wouldn't want that, so… oh, my God…" Danny then realized what was going on. "I've gotta get to the docks."

"Danny, come on. Look, the Triads are off your beat. And Daredevil's too. And if your brother, Davos, is involved, so is he." Misty said.

"Davos is dangerous. I can't just sit here and do nothing." Danny protested.

"She's right, Danny." Colleen pointed out. "NYPD has resources. We don't even know what we're looking for."

"He may have taken Yang's life." Danny argued.

"Look, Danny, you and I don't know each other very well. Now, you did something to me that turned things around and I appreciate that. I'm happy for you and Colleen, I think you got a good thing going here. But I am telling you, and you need to hear me, you guys are off this. Do you understand?" Misty asked.

Danny sighed and wiped his face. "OK. Alright, fine. Just, um… just give me a minute, OK? I need to get some headspace."

"Absolutely. Then you can catch me up on everything." Misty said as Danny left the apartment.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.**


	8. Target: Iron Fist

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Marvel Cinematic Universe_.**

* * *

"So, when you said you were hanging up the vigilante stuff, you meant literally?" Misty questioned as she looked at Colleen's sword on the shelf.

"You always did say my katana was weird." Colleen reminded.

"It is." Misty nodded. "But sometimes, a little weird can go a long way."

"Hmmm." Colleen smiled.

"This is about what went down in Midland Circle?" Misty asked as she neared Colleen and sat across her, while Colleen stared at her glass of water, considering.

"You know, in Bushido, you're not meant to draw your blade unless you intend to use it? If I carry it around, I'll use it. I just can't do that anymore." Colleen said as she put her glass down and leaned onto the couch.

Misty looked at the photos that had been in Mary's envelope, lying on the table. "Telephoto lens. Obscured foreground. This is probably not next year's Christmas card." Misty noted.

"Someone's following us." Colleen noted, worried.

Misty smiled as she put the photo down. "So, for someone, who is trying to stay out of the fray…"

"Oh, OK, I have been trying." Colleen protested. "I got a job at a community center. I've been keeping my head down. Danny asked me to come out with him a couple of times. I said "no". But then… this." She showed Misty the ledger she found in Frank Choi's shop. "I found something from my past and I was digging into it. My path crossed this."

"I know what it's like to get pulled into something, so I'm not gonna pretend like I haven't been there but… drawing a line in the sand only works if you _don't_ cross it." Misty said.

"Yeah, I know, I know but I can't ignore what's happening in my neighborhood. Neither can them." Colleen pointed out as she put the ledger down.

"Speaking of… how long are your boy and Murdock gonna be out there?" Misty asked.

Colleen went out to look for Danny. "Danny?" But, when she opened the door, he had already left as Colleen realized what was he planning. "Oh, shit."

* * *

 _ **Mary Walker's apartment**_

Joy was going through Mary's things before she found a paper on the desk as she narrowed her eyes. It was a letter from U.S. Department of Veterans Affairs discharge summary report as suddenly, the realization dawned onto Joy as she read it. "Is this real?" She turned to Walker as she was reading the report. "You have multiple personalities?"

"It's 'dissociative identity disorder'." Walker said with a threatening glare as Joy paled.

"Right. I… that's what I meant." Joy said quickly as she kept on reading the discharge summary. " _Worsening episodes of dissociation, apparent development of alters…_ " She turned around. "How many of these things—"

"I need you to stop touching my stuff." Walker said bluntly as she neared Joy, much to Joy's dread.

"This was never part of the deal." Joy said.

"You should have listened to me." Walker reminded.

"You should have said something." Joy countered.

"Stop talking." Walker warned.

"I need to understand how you—"

"You can't understand." Walker growled, holding Joy in chokehold as she gasped for breath.

"Stop." Joy gasped.

"Do you know what it's like to wake up and not know where you are or where you've been and what you've said to whom?" Walker sneered as Joy was choking out. "Do you know what it's like to wake up hungry because some other part of you didn't bother to eat because she wanted to paint pretty pictures instead? Or what it's like to worry that all your plants will be turned upside down because some asinine part of you is fighting for some pipe dream that she's never…" Walker let go as Joy fell down on the floor, frightened. "She… ooh… listen to me." Walker panted out. "I'm sorry. Your pity I do not want. Because you know these things about me, does not mean you know me."

Joy got up, trembling and scared like hell. "No, I don't. I don't know you and I didn't mean to offend you." She said, trying to calm Walker down as the realization dawned onto her as many things suddenly made sense. "You didn't give Danny the photos. But you did. And Danny's met you but he hasn't met… you."

"In a manner of speaking." Walker admitted.

"I have so many questions." Joy breathed out.

"Do _not_ ask them." Walker warned as Joy wiped her face. "I need the job." She sat down as Joy neared her, wanting to see this through. "Can you manage your condition?"

"I usually do." Walker said.

"Can you manage it today?" Joy asked for assurance.

"Yes. Probably." Walker said. "I can take the necessary precautions."

"I need you to look me in the eye and tell me that you can pull this off. If you can do that, then I will leave and I _will_ take it on faith." Joy said, with no tolerance for failure in her tone.

"I can do it." Walker said softly.

"Good. Then get to work." Joy ordered, picking her jacket and purse and leaving the apartment.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere in New York**_

"Do you know where Ikari and Maki might be hiding?" Matt asked.

"Perhaps." Izo nodded as he turned to Elektra. "But… there are other things that I have heard, clues I have been searching for, since Ellie brought you to me."

"What is it?" Elektra asked.

"The other son of K'un-L'un." Izo said.

"Davos." Matt nodded. "Danny said that they were like brothers but had a falling out and that he's back in New York."

"He is very dangerous." Izo warned. "I have been investigating him, when I had heard some rumors that he's searching for an ancient ritual."

"What ritual?" Elektra inquired.

Izo cleared his throat. "If what you told me is true, then Davos plans…"

* * *

 ** _The Docks_**

Davos snuck into the docks as he snapped the neck of one of the Golden Tiger guards and passed by some containers with shipment units before finding shipment unit 212 he had been waiting for as some thugs were about to open it.

"Hey, you can't be here." One of the thugs said as Davos neared them.

"I've come for what is mine." Davos said.

"Everything in here belongs to the Golden Tigers." The thug scoffed, pulling out a knife but Davos hit him in his throat, causing for him to choke out.

Davos grabbed a knife from the thug's pocket, stabbing him in the chest before he threw the knife at another thug, hitting him in the chest and then he hit the third thug in the throat as he choked out. Davos pulled the knife out of the other thug and killed the last guard before opening container 212.

Davos pulled out a flashlight as he went into the container, in which was a coffin as Davos opened it to reveal a rotten corpse but still mostly preserved, of a man with a yellow scarf on his head, like the members of Order of the Crane Mother from K'un-L'un had, with the tattoo of Shao-Lao the Undying branded on the corpse's chest. Davos pulled out a knife and started to cut into the flesh of the corpse to get the piece with the tattoo.

* * *

Later in the night, Danny entered the docks to check the shipment unit Hancock Transportation 212 but it had already been opened as Danny gasped. "What the hell?"

The corpse had managed to wither quickly, leaving almost nothing but ashes on bones of the corpse.

Misty and Colleen entered as they heard footsteps. "Shh. Stop." Misty ordered before pulling out a gun upon noticing the dead members of the Golden Tigers.

"Danny?" Colleen called out as Danny went out from the container and Misty aimed at him.

"Hey. Easy. Easy." Danny cautioned.

"What happened?" Colleen questioned.

"They were dead when I got here." Danny explained.

"Is there anybody else?" Misty asked.

"I don't know. Check." Danny said as Misty was looking around, while Colleen looked closely at the dead Golden Tigers.

"Shit." Misty swore and Danny wiped his face, not believing Davos's brutality and ruthlessness. "What the hell were you thinking coming down here by yourself?"

"She is right." Matt said as he, with a scarf around his eyes, and Elektra entered before Misty aimed her gun at Elektra.

"And what is _she_ doing here?!" Misty glared, about to shoot Elektra.

"Stand down, detective, she's on our side." Matt pleaded and Misty recognized the voice.

"Murdock?" Misty widened her eyes. "Great. Almost the whole band is back. All we need is Luke and the smartass superwoman."

"Danny, you shouldn't have come here alone." Matt said.

"Look, I told you, if my brother's involved, I'm not gonna sit this out." Danny snapped.

"And I told you, you should!" Misty shot back.

"You should have talked to us." Colleen added.

"I tried, you wouldn't listen to me." Danny retorted. "I found Davos's shipment. It's a coffin with a very old dead body in it. Someone's cut a piece out of it."

"Why is it that every time I'm with you, guys, some weird shit happens?" Misty groaned.

"Believe me, this is just as strange for me as it is for you." Colleen supplied.

"And you better give me a good reason _not_ to arrest you." Misty glared at Elektra. "Or have you all forgotten how many innocents are dead because of her?"

"We're all on the same side here, Detective." Elektra said.

"They manipulated her." Matt added. "She was as much of a victim as we all were. Right now, we all want the same thing. Stop Davos and the Hand."

"A corpse was here, you said?" Elektra turned to Danny, who nodded. "What could he want with a corpse?"

"I don't know. We gotta track him down and find out." Danny was about to leave when Misty stepped up.

"Hey. Wait a minute. Hey! Look, this is an active crime scene. You can't just walk out of here." Misty got in Danny's way.

"Try me." Danny challenged before Matt stepped up.

"Calm down. I don't want to fight you again, Danny. We want the same thing but please, just slow down, OK?" Matt tried to reason and possibly avoid a fight with Danny, like during their last disagreement.

"We're trying to be your friends here but you are making this extremely difficult." Misty warned.

"Well, if you wanna help, help. Otherwise, get out of my way." Danny snapped.

"Excuse me?" Misty demanded.

"Hey, hey, hey, OK, OK, step back." Colleen intervened.

"You need to calm down, Danny." Matt said.

"Your temper is going to be your downfall." Elektra added.

"Listen to your friends." Misty agreed.

"Danny, listen, if it was just Davos, OK but the two people, that went after me and Elektra, they may be after you because of revenge. They were acolytes of the fingers of the Hand." Matt said as Danny tensed. "I get what you're trying to do but you need to slow down a bit because you have no idea how much in over your head you're getting yourself into. And yeah, maybe you could have stopped this, had you been here earlier. I could have too but right now, we all need to calm down a bit."

Misty stared at Danny for a moment before checking the shipment unit as Danny sighed.

"Misty is just doing her job, I get it. But she doesn't understand…"

"I don't understand, Danny!" Colleen exploded as she whirled on her lover. "You're carrying a lot, more than you should have to. But you keep running headstrong without even stopping to think."

"When I stop, people die." Danny justified.

"And last night, you put a police officer in the hospital." Colleen reminded.

"Danny…" Matt took a breath. "Look. I know what it's like… when someone you know… goes over the edge and you are desperate to pull them back from it." Danny paused and widened his eyes as he realized what was Matt talking about before turning to Elektra. "I get what you're trying to do. If anyone understands, I do, of all people. Someone you care about your whole life, turning out to do something like this… it can cost you too much. I almost died…"

"What Matthew is trying to say is that you should be careful." Elektra said. "Otherwise, you may not make it out alive."

Danny took a breath and nodded in understanding.

"Go." Colleen ordered.

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere_**

Davos was on his knees, shirtless and meditating, with mortar and pestle on a small table and a skin with the tattoo of Shao-Lao as the Crane Sisters were preparing the mixture and putting in front of Davos a cup from which he drank some liquid. Davos then laid down on the rug as the Crane Sisters were performing the ritual.

* * *

 _ **Joy's penthouse**_

"Hey, sis." Ward said as Joy entered.

"What are you doing here, Ward?" She questioned, turning around and annoyed to see her brother.

"It's cold outside, so I bribed the super to let me up." Ward said. "You need a new super. Are you gonna invite me in?"

"That's the way it works for vampires, right?" Joy scoffed.

Ward smiled as Joy unlocked the door and let Ward in, noticing the new furniture. "Wow. Pictures on the wall. Flowers in the vase. Starting to look lived-in."

"That's because I live here. What do you want, Ward?" Joy asked, putting down her purse and coat.

"I know you're doing business with Sofia Rios. Organic photovoltaics." Ward said. "Earlier this afternoon, I reached out to a small company in Jersey."

"Hmm." Joy huffed. "What did you do, Ward?" Joy questioned.

"I made them an offer that they rightly saw as too good to pass up." Ward explained.

"Son of a bitch." Joy growled and wiped her face, realizing what her brother had done.

"I'm not blocking you." Ward tried to explain. "I'm doing you a favor. Otherwise, you would have to dump a ton of capital into this. This way, you get your business of the ground without falling into debt."

"That's exactly the kind of shit Dad would pull. Well done." Joy said scornfully with disappointment towards her brother.

"Don't do that, this is a win-win." Ward said.

"You trying to strong-arm me back into Rand?" Joy asked sarcastically.

"Oh, the opposite. You want independence, I hear that. No strings. No Rand. It's yours. It's a gift." Ward offered.

"And… you wouldn't be involved at all?" Joy asked skeptically.

"Think of me like… a silent partner, a resource." Ward explained. "Joy, imagine what we could accomplish together."

"I don't know how to make this any clearer for you, Ward." Joy snapped. "I _don't want_ you involved."

Ward gapped, hurt and offended by how his sister was shutting him out despite his attempt to make amends. "Wow. This is supposed to be an olive branch. A peace offering."

"Whose peace?" Joy scoffed. "I mean, this… this need for codependency is pathetic. What are you doing? I mean, isn't it about time you stop making me a surrogate for Mom?"

Ward felt like he had been hit in the gut with the last sentence from his sister. "Jesus, Joy. That was cruel." He said with feigned hurt but an intense, murdering glare.

"I am _never_ coming back to Rand or you. I'm making my own way. You really ought to do the same." She turned around, leaving to her room and her brother alone.

"I bought you a company." Ward pleaded, desperately hoping to make up with Joy.

"I hope you kept the receipt. Good night, Ward." Joy snapped as she closed the door and sat on her bed before Ward left her apartment, hurt and Joy sniffed before seeing that Danny was calling her on her phone but she hung up, having had enough of the lies and secret schemes from the people she had thought of as a family.

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere_**

Matt, Elektra and Izo went back into one of the Hand's hideouts, where Ikari and the other woman had ambushed them but… it was empty.

"They were here?" Izo questioned.

"But now they cleaned up the place." Matt said, sniffing around and noticing that the smell of the hideout was different.

"Why would they leave this place?" Elektra wondered.

* * *

 ** _Subway_**

Danny was entering the subway train as his call entered Joy's voicemail. "Joy, it's Danny. You gotta get as far away from Davos as you can. Believe me when I say this. He's dangerous. Meet me at the dojo, I'll explain everything."

Danny was walking down the platform before suddenly from behind Walker attacked him, wearing a black hoodie, much to Danny's confusion, as the innocent painter suddenly looked like she was about to kill him and how she turned from a sweet girl into a ruthless fighter. Danny blocked the blows before realizing, who was the assailant. "Hey! Mary?! What are you doing?"

Danny blocked her punch before she grabbed his wrist as bones cracked and she jammed a syringe to his hip as Danny felt dizzy, not understanding why was the seemingly harmless artist suddenly attacking him before Walker threw him into the train as he landed against the door, stumbling before Walker neared him. "Wait. Hold on!"

Danny dodged Walker's kick, going backwards in the train as he blocked Walker's punches and grabbed her by her wrists but Walker headbutted Danny, making him stagger back. Danny blocked her kick but was in a disadvantage because he held back, not wanting to hurt the woman he had considered a friend until now and because the drug made him slower and weaker. Walker broke past Danny's defenses and hit him in the head as he staggered back. Walker grabbed Danny by his chin and Danny tried to shake her off before Walker roared and threw Danny out from the train as he fell down.

"Mary, stop! Look, whatever this is about, let's just talk about it, OK?" Danny tried to reason with her.

Walker laughed, attacking as Danny blocked her punches and hit her in her face but she blocked his blows that followed before Danny managed to hit her in the face again as she staggered back. But unfortunately, the effects of the drugs didn't wear off as Danny was barely able to stand and felt dizzy as he leaned onto the wall before turning to Walker.

"I don't want to hurt you." Danny pleaded, trying to reach her, with his vision getting blurry.

Walker grabbed Danny by his arm and punched him in the stomach as Danny groaned before she punched him in the face and Danny staggered back. She kicked Danny in the stomach as Danny fell down, screaming in pain. "Back off!" Danny yelled before he charged his Iron Fist and slammed it to the ground. Walker rolled towards a nearby pillar to take cover from the incoming shockwave as glass shattered and lights went out.

Danny's phone rang as he picked it to see Colleen calling and he answered the call. "Colleen. It's Mary. She's—"

Walker swatted Danny's phone off his hand before punching him in the face and pulling out a garotte. Danny charged his Iron Fist but Walker wrapped the garotte around Danny's wrist with the Iron Fist and slammed him against a wall. She then slammed Danny against a metal pillar and threw him down. The lights flickering made Walker groan though before she put on sunglasses and the last thing Danny saw was Walker's shoe nearing his face before the world went black.

* * *

"So it begins…" Ikari whispered, observing from shadows.

"We'll see how far Davos goes before engaging him." Maki said, wearing a black hood.

* * *

As Danny came to, some woman cut into his flesh as Danny groaned, with his vision blurred but knowing that he was bleeding before he noticed Davos nearing him. "Now you'll give me what's always been mine, brother." Davos said before touching Danny's forehead and neck as Danny screamed in pain and it was pain like he had never felt before.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.** _._


	9. Losing the Fist

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Marvel Cinematic Universe_.**

* * *

Davos held the scarf from K'un-L'un, remembering his late father before he heard gunshots ring out as he neared the source.

"Please, stop! Please!" The man begged, hiding behind a car, whose window was shattered by the bullets. "I'll get your money, I'll pay."

"You know how this works. Break his wrists, so he isn't late again." One of the thugs said, nearing the terrified man. The man hid behind a car before he heard hits, groaning and grunting as he saw Davos snap the neck of the last of the thugs as the man crawled back in fear.

"I didn't see anything. I promise."

"You don't need to fear. I've come to protect you." Davos assured him. "Who were these men?"

"Golden Tiger Triad." The man said.

"Where can I find more of them?" Davos asked.

"There's a club on Ditmas and 17th." The man replied and Davos turned around, walking away as the man got up. "Who are you?"

Davos stopped and turned around. "The Immortal Iron Fist." He said.

* * *

 ** _Chikara Dojo_**

"If Danny hasn't reached out… I think he's in serious trouble." Matt said.

"OK, before the call dropped, what exactly did you hear?" Misty asked.

"Uh, the sound of a fight, he said the name 'Mary' and then the line went dead." Colleen said, pacing down the living room. "But it just doesn't make sense, she doesn't seem like the fighting type, you know?"

"Well, maybe she wasn't alone." Misty pointed out.

"We'll take a look into her later." Matt said.

"And you're saying that Davos plans to steal the Iron Fist from Danny?" Colleen turned to Izo.

"If he hasn't done it already." Izo said grimly.

"No. Danny's stronger than that." Colleen said in denial.

"Hey, look, whatever happened, Danny probably kicked their ass, OK?" Misty said, trying to be optimistic.

"Where is he?" Colleen pointed out. "OK, you're trying to make me feel better but please, do not feed me any B.S."

"I'm not feeding you any B.S. Now, do you have an address for Mary or a phone number?" Misty asked.

"No." Colleen shook her head before remembering. "Actually, she called here three nights ago, is that something we could trace?"

"Maybe." Misty shrugged. "Or we could get lucky with prints. Where are those photos?"

Colleen neared the desk, taking the pictures from Mary's envelope. "I _knew_ something was off with her. I shouldn't have let Danny walk away."

"Don't beat yourself up, I think we all know at this point how stubborn Danny can be." Matt assured her.

"Oh, shoulda, woulda, coulda. Look, Danny makes his own choices." Misty assured her.

"We've saved him before, Colleen, we can do it again." Matt told her.

"One more thing." Colleen pulled out a plastic bag, into which Misty put the photos. "She gave us this drawing." She handed the sketch to Misty. "Are you sure there's nowhere else you need to be?"

"I got an offer for a promotion to captain. I'm taking a few vacation days to figure it out." Misty said, putting the pictures into the bag.

"Wow." Matt gapped.

"Whatever this is with you and Danny and with the Hand, it's got my full attention, OK?" Misty assured them. "Now, I'm gonna need something that only you guys touched, to rule out your prints."

Colleen picked a food receipt, which she and Danny paid and glasses of water, from which Matt and Elektra drank, handing them to Misty. "How long do you think this will take?" Colleen asked.

"If I call in favors, at least 24 hours." Misty replied.

"I have a better idea. I think I know someone, who can get this done faster." Colleen suggested, an idea forming in her mind.

"Alright, then, lead the way." Misty said as they put on their jackets.

"I'm glad you guys are here." Colleen said, relieved.

"I'm glad you're glad." Misty quipped before turning to Matt and Elektra. "God, my life was somewhat normal two years ago."

* * *

 _ **New York**_

Walker left Danny at the waterfront on the bench as she turned on the camera on her phone. "Time to wake up, sunshine." She jammed a syringe of adrenaline into Danny's leg as he came to, gasping for air, his vision blurry as he saw Walker walk away. He looked at the wound on his hip before groaning as he fell down from the bench, still weak before walking away.

* * *

 _ **Later, Joy's penthouse**_

Walker showed Joy the video of Danny in pain waking up on the waterfront. "Hmm."

"Satisfied?" Walker asked.

"It's… it's what I asked for." Joy said, seeming disappointed that seeing her childhood friend and surrogate brother in pain didn't feel like she expected.

"I appreciate you trusting me to get the job done." Walker said. "Not a lot of people would stick their neck out like that for me."

"Yeah. Of course." Joy looked down, feeling uncomfortable though.

"Someone walk over your grave?" Walker asked.

"No, I… We were…" Joy handed Walker back the phone. "We knew each other, when we were kids and… it's just really funny how so much can change."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me." Walker said, apparently not giving a damn.

"Right, well, I'll…" Joy trailed off, seeming a bit frightened by Walker. "I'll text you, when the money's ready."

"So, you know the deal. I was never here. We never met. This never happened." Walker said.

"Works for me." Joy nodded.

"And you make sure your friend Davos is on the same page." Walker warned.

"I will relay the message." Joy said as Walker was about to leave before turning around.

"I… I'm not one to offer advice. But you did me a favor, when you kept me on this job. Davos is someone to watch your back around. He's dangerous. Plain and simple." Walker warned.

"He and I… our partnership is effectively over. But I appreciate the advice." Joy said.

"I'll wait for your message." Walker smiled as she left the penthouse.

* * *

 ** _New York_**

"Is there any reason we couldn't have done this in my corner office?" Ward asked as he approached Misty, Colleen, Elektra and Matt, who wore a cap and glasses, not wanting to be recognized.

"It needed to be sorted in private." Colleen said.

"I thought you were punishing me for missing dinner the other night." Ward drawled before smiling at Misty. "Excuse my manners. Ward Meachum."

"Misty Knight." She shook hand with Ward, who then turned to Elektra and Matt, recognizing the latter.

"Of course. Detective Knight. I've seen the specs on this arm of yours and the purchase orders. Sort of like sporting a Maserati with fingers." Ward remembered from Danny giving her the robotic arm in Rand Enterprises.

"Well, I would be glad to trade you for yours, if you want it back." Misty said jokingly before Ward turned to Matt, recognizing him.

"Wait… I know you. I saw your face in the newspapers… aren't you the guy that defended Frank Castle last year?" Ward asked.

"Matt Murdock." Matt shook his hand with Ward.

"Of course, Mr. Murdock. Huge fan." Ward smiled. "And thank you for getting rid of Wilson Fisk." Then he turned to Elektra. "And your lovely company…"

"Elektra Natchios." Elektra smirked. "And look at me that way again, I will feed you your eyes." Ward smiled at her bluntness.

Matt smiled before cutting to the chase. "Look, Danny is a friend of mine too and he could be in big trouble."

"He's missing and we think someone may have grabbed him." Colleen explained.

"Any idea who?" Ward asked.

"That's why we need your help. All we have is a name. Mary." Colleen said.

"And that may be an alias. We're hoping she left prints on these." Misty handed Ward the plastic bag with the drawing.

"We're trying to avoid this going public." Colleen added.

"A media circus is never a good thing." Ward nodded. "I'll put Rand corporation security on this."

"Thanks." Colleen said gratefully.

"Thank you, Ward." Misty smiled.

"Of course." Ward left as Misty and Elektra saw the look in Colleen's eyes and Matt sensed her fast heartbeat, obviously her being agitated around Ward.

"I'm guessing you two don't have a good history, isn't that right?" Matt questioned.

"He and Danny are like family. I'm trying." Colleen elaborated.

"If that look is 'trying', I would hate to see you _not_ try." Misty laughed.

"I'll work on my game face." Colleen chuckled.

"Eh, join the club." Misty smirked.

"Alright, are there any leads we have on this… Mary, other than Ward?" Elektra inquired.

"Come on." Colleen ordered.

* * *

Danny was limping down the street and coughing out blood as the Ryhno gang noticed him.

"Oh, shit. Yo, look what we found." Ryhno said, recognizing Danny. "This is the guy from the restaurant, the one that pissed the Tigers off."

"Dude's messed up." Another one of the thugs said.

"Maybe we offer him up to them." Ryhno suggested. "We could make some bank off his sorry ass."

The punks laughed as Spokes grabbed Danny but Danny pushed him back before he got hit in the stomach with a crowbar as Danny groaned, falling down.

"How much do you think we'll get?" Crank asked.

"Who cares? As long as we get paid." Ryhno shrugged.

Spokes punched Danny in the face as the world went black.

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere_**

Davos entered a nightclub as the guard stopped him. "Hey, man, where do you think you're going?"

Davos grabbed him by his arm and slammed him against a table before kicking down another guard, nearing Ho, the leader of the Golden Tigers as his female companions left him.

"If that was an audition, I'm impressed." Ho said, pouring himself a drink.

"I'm here to tell you the Triad war is over." Davos said bluntly.

"No. Is that so?" Ho asked sarcastically.

"I will end it." Davos said as Ho laughed.

Two of Ho's bodyguards surrounded Davos, pulling out knives but Davos grabbed one of them by his arm and grabbed his knife, stabbing him before slitting the throat of the second bodyguard as both of them fell down, dead.

Ho drank his drink as he kicked forward the table, facing Davos but as he was about to grab his weapon, Davos used his red glowing Iron Fist, hitting Ho in the chest, sending him flying against a wall as blood spattered.

Chen Wu, Ho's henchman, now missing an eye after Mrs. Yang stabbed him in it, got up, frightened as Davos turned to him. "Wait, wait, wait! You want to end the Triad, I can help you!" Davos stepped closer, not interested. "All the Triads, I know where they live, where they collect their proception, smuggle their wares!" Wu begged.

"Not just Triads. All criminals." Davos said.

"If someone is doing something they shouldn't in this city, I know." Chen Wu said. "I can tell you where they are. Hell, I'll take you there."

Davos's phone rang as he pulled it out and read the message from Joy. " _Can you come by?_ "

Davos considered Chen Wu u's offer. "I want you to meet me in two hours at the Greenpoint Pier. Bring a list." Davos neared his face to Wu's. "If you don't show your face or you try something ill-advised, then your name goes on the top of that list."

Wu nodded as Davos left.

* * *

 ** _Ryhno hideout_**

Danny was bleeding out, lying on the floor.

"Any word from the Tigers yet?" Ryhno asked as his henchman shook his head. "Yo, screw waiting, go find them. It's time we get paid."

"Is that what this is about? Money?" Danny realized. "I can get you money."

"Sure. You're rich." Ryhno scoffed, nearing Danny. "Which is why you sling furniture for cash."

"Look, whatever you're planning, it's not worth it." Danny pleaded, getting paler and weaker due to the blood loss. "Just cut me loose, I'll keep this to myself."

Ryhno turned around, facing his men. "Why the hell you still standing here? Get on it."

Danny sighed and tried to channel his chi into his fist as he punched into the chain but screamed in pain because he didn't have his Iron Fist anymore as BB turned to him and looked at him in pity and sympathy. Danny looked at his hand, desperate that he couldn't use his Fist anymore.

* * *

 ** _New York_**

"Misty." Colleen approached her and Elektra and Matt as she went out from the coffee shop.

"Anything?" Misty asked.

"No. Danny told me he ran into Mary at this coffee shop but none of the baristas even remembers a redhead coming in." Colleen sighed.

"No chance there are any cameras?" Misty asked.

"Not likely." Matt shook his head, trying to sense some with his radar sense as they walked down the street.

"Well, I got nothing on my end either." Misty sighed. "Listen, until we hear from Meachum, we should just keep hitting the streets. With these kinds of things, you never know what might turn up."

"He's hurt. I can tell. I can just tell." Colleen said, worried.

"Didn't you say he was one of the best martial artists you've ever seen?" Misty reminded. "Coming from you, I could believe it."

"He's good, I'll give him that." Matt nodded. "But he's undisciplined and has strong temper. And these two qualities can get him killed."

"He's OK, we just gotta keep looking." Misty tried to stay optimistic but Colleen kept on pacing.

"Colleen, maybe you should just slow down." Elektra advised as Colleen stopped.

"Just talk to us, OK? Don't bottle this up." Matt told her.

Colleen turned around, sighing. "At the docks, I told him to go."

"The way I remember it, he was already heading in that direction." Misty corrected.

"It's not… I was done with this life, you know? I hung up my katana for a reason. And I… I knew this was gonna happen." Colleen grumbled. "I saw that he was getting reckless with the Fist but I just didn't want to deal with it. And now…"

"Colleen. As the world's most leading expert on blaming yourself, I'm telling you, don't. It won't help and it's not your fault, you did what you could to stop Danny. He is an adult man, who makes his own choices and once he makes up his mind, there's not much you can do to change it." Matt assured her. "You care about him and you want to protect him, no matter what, you're both in this together, I understand. But… take this from me, you can't hold yourself responsible for all his actions, just because you love him. He made his choice."

Colleen looked taken aback as she remembered what happened in Midland Circle before turning to Elektra as she sighed. "I know. I keep telling myself it's his path, his choice and that I should just let things be."

Matt, Misty and Elektra laughed. "Easier said than done."

"Look, the way I see it, your side of the street is clean, I appreciate that. Hey, I kind of owe you, you did save my life in Midland Circle and then you got me over the hump with this thing. It's priceless." Misty said as she showed her arm as they entered Misty's car before her radio went off.

"'Pricey' may be a better word." Colleen said.

"Right, what did Meachum call it?" Misty remembered. "My Maserati arm." Both she and Colleen said as they, even Matt and Elektra laughed at the irony.

Suddenly, Misty's radio went off. " _Units, be advised. Multiple fatalities. 1754 Ditmas, 6-1-6. Suspect still at large._ "

"What's a 6-1-6?" Colleen asked.

"A suspect with abilities." Matt said as Misty and Colleen turned to him, with widened eyes. "I often eavesdrop on police band, when I go out, to see where I can help." Matt shrugged.

Misty shook her head, freaked out by Matt's enhanced hearing as she turned on the ignition of the car and started to drive.

* * *

 ** _Ryhno hideout_**

BB gave Danny a bottle of drink as Danny recognized him. "You were at the restaurant the other night. Silver Lotus. You know my girlfriend."

"Whatever, man. Just drink. Come on." BB put the bottle into Danny's mouth as Danny gasped.

"Please… tell her I'm here. Find her." Danny begged.

"Why in the hell would I do that?" BB asked.

"Whatever this is… I don't blame you. I get it. You're just kids stuck in a hard place." Danny tried to reason.

"Call me a kid again, see what happens." BB snapped.

"Please. Whatever you need." Danny begged. "A roof over your head, food… I got you."

"Dude, just give it up. Come on." BB scoffed, getting up. Danny tried to grab him but was too weak as BB got free from his hold as Danny spat out some blood.

"Just a thought, when I die here, then you're gonna have to live with that." Danny warned, hoping he could reach the boy, since he seemed the most reasonable.

BB then looked at Danny with remorse and sympathy, considering his options.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

Misty, Matt, Elektra and Colleen entered the club as Sammy, one of the CSI techs noticed them. "Who are the tagalongs?"

"Uh… they're my CIs." Misty explained. "Do we have a cause of death on these?"

"These two are pretty straightforward. Two Asian males, knife wounds, severed carotids." Sammy said before turning to Ho's corpse.

"My God…" Matt whispered, sensing how unusually injured the bodies had been.

"This guy, though, he's a mess." Sammy turned to Ho's corpse. "Blunt force trauma to the chest like nothing I've ever seen. Whatever hit him, threw him across the room into the wall so hard, it shattered his spine and caved the back of his head in."

Misty lifted the sheet to reveal Ho's corpse. "Oh, God, what the hell does that?"

"Beats me." Sammy shrugged as Misty, Elektra and Colleen noticed the blood spatter on the wall.

"Please, tell me that we have witnesses." Misty begged.

"A couple of escorts hiding out back there had a lot to say." Sammy nodded. "We got them with an artist now but I wouldn't bet on an ID."

"Great." Misty groaned.

"One of them said that the perp had a glowing red hand." Sammy said as Misty, Colleen, Matt and Elektra suddenly whirled on her. "Only in New York, right?"

"I'm sorry. Did you say 'a glowing red hand'?" Elektra asked.

"Yeah, red." Sammy nodded.

"Thanks a lot, Sammy. I appreciate it." Misty nodded as Sammy left.

"It wasn't Danny." Colleen said.

"No but then who was it?" Misty wondered.

"If what Izo said is true…" Matt trailed off and everyone's blood ran cold.

Colleen's phone rang as she picked it up and answered the call. "Hello? How did you get this number?"

"Who the..." Matt trailed off, noticing that it was a young boy's voice on the other side as he eavesdropped on the conversation as he, Misty and Elektra turned to Colleen.

"OK, we'll be right there." Colleen hung up.

"Who was that?" Matt asked.

"I'll tell you on the way." Colleen said. "I know where Danny is."

* * *

 ** _Ryhno hideout_**

"You heard about the Tigers?" Crank asked as he entered.

Ryhno got up. "How much are they offering?"

"They ain't gonna bite, Ryhno." Crank said.

"I swear, if you screwed up the deal, I'm gonna—"

"There is no deal. Mr. Ho got murked an no one's sure who's gonna replace him." Crank explained.

"Ho got popped? By who?" Ryhno questioned.

"I went by the club like you said. One of the bartenders said a dude with a glowing fist came up there and smoked Ho and his men." Crank said and suddenly, Danny turned his attention to them.

"You said a glowing fist?" Danny asked. "Hey."

"Shut it!" Ryhno whirled on him.

"What are we gonna do?" Hex asked.

"We could just let him go." BB shrugged, not wanting to hurt Colleen's friend.

"Shut up." Ryhno ordered. "Get him over here."

They unchained Danny and got him up. "He said he had money." Crank reminded.

"Now you believe me, huh?" Danny scoffed.

"$500, we let you go." Ryhno said.

"I don't have any money on me." Danny protested.

"You think we're stupid? We're not stupid." Ryhno sneered. Danny punched one of his captors before they knocked Danny down and Ryhno grabbed a wrench, hitting Danny as he groaned in pain. "Grab his hand. Put it over here." He grabbed some scissors, putting them over Danny's fingers and BB tensed, realizing that this was going too far.

"Wait. Wait. Don't." BB begged.

Suddenly, a wooden stick hit Ryhno in the head as Matt, with a scarf over his eyes and Elektra, with a red scarf over her mouth and Misty and Colleen entered.

"Let him go!" Matt ordered.

"NYPD! Drop it!" Misty ordered, pulling out her gun.

"Oh, shit…" Spokes, one of the punks paled, recognizing Matt. "That… that's him."

"Who?" Ryhno asked.

"That masked freak from Hell's Kitchen that took on the Russians and beat the crap out of the creeps in the streets." Spokes explained as everyone realized they got themselves way in over their heads.

"I said, let him go." Matt repeated.

"I'd do what he says." Colleen quipped as Elektra was slowly pulling out her sais.

"Yo, this is some next-level shit, can we just be done with this?" BB begged, not looking for trouble.

"You want your boy here in one piece, then pay up." Crank warned.

"You're gonna get us all killed." BB said.

"They're bluffing." Crank scoffed.

"They're not." BB insisted as suddenly, Elektra threw a knife, getting Ryhno in the leg as he fell down, dropping down scissors.

"If _you all_ want to make it out in one piece, then you'll let him go. Or I won't hesitate to kill you all." Elektra warned, showing her sais.

"Drop it. Now." Misty ordered. The punks converged as Ryhno dropped the scissors and Colleen checked on Danny. "Now, we are walking out of here with him. Does anybody have a problem with that?" Misty said, holstering her pistol.

"Whatever, saves us from dealing with this shit." Ryhno shrugged as Matt, running out of patience, grabbed Ryhno.

"Listen to me very carefully, boy. Part of me gets what you wanted to do. You have no family, only a handful of friends to turn to and you live day by day, on the streets, desperately trying to make it long enough to see the sun rise the next day. I get it.

But trust me, stunts like this one that you just pulled, hurting a good man, who's trying to do a right thing, over money… it never ends well for people like you. It ends with an edge of a blade or a barrel of a gun at your face. You better remember that next time you think about going this far." Matt growled, letting Ryhno go as Colleen picked Danny up, getting him out.

"Man, am I glad to see you, guys." Danny sighed in relief.

"Yeah… same here." Matt sighed. "You had better days, though."

"What did they do to you?" Colleen asked, horrified by Danny's state.

"It wasn't them. It was Davos." Danny said.

"And Mary is a part of this?" Colleen demanded.

"She took me to Davos." Danny nodded.

"And whatever Maki and Ikari are planning, it's not good." Matt nodded.

"What did you just say? Maki? Maki Matsumoto?" Colleen realized, whirling on Matt.

"You know her?" Elektra demanded as Colleen nodded.

"She went to Bayard the other day, offering a donation." Colleen sighed. "Shit, I knew there was something familiar about her."

"She's with the Hand." Matt said. "Well, what's left of it. And they're after all of us. And after Davos too, most likely."

"Shit." Colleen cursed. "What did Davos do to you?" She asked Danny.

"He… he did a ceremony on me and… now my fist is gone." Danny whispered.

"How is that even possible?" Colleen asked.

"That would explain the club." Misty realized.

"From what Izo said, Davos somehow found some kind of an ancient ritual allowing him to steal your chi." Matt said.

"The club?" Danny demanded.

"Later." Colleen said.

Then, a black car pulled over as from it went out a dark-haired woman with black jacket and grey scarf and torn blue jeans. "Holy shit." Jessica said. "What the hell happened to you?"

"No time. We gotta get him out of here and get a doctor." Colleen said. "Claire?" She asked Misty, who shook her head, considering her and Luke's fallout.

"No. I know a guy. He might help." Matt said.

* * *

 _ **Chikara Dojo**_

Izo entered as they put Danny on bed.

"Step back, let me help him."

Izo wiped the blood off Danny's wound, while he was getting paler and he rubbed some alcohol on the wound, disinfecting it as Danny screamed in pain, while the liquid sizzled and Izo wiped it before stitching up the wound as Danny let out weak gasps of pain.

Ward then entered, looking worried. "Jesus, Danny. What happened?"

"Long story." Misty said before Ward turned to her.

"Hey, that woman you and Colleen had me look into, Mary Walker, she's beyond bad news. Did she do that?" Ward asked before Danny passed out.

"He will need to rest now." Izo said as he got up. "It may take few days before he recovers fully."

"Thank you." Colleen nodded gratefully.

"You said you had a line on Mary?" Misty turned to Ward.

"Not really. Her fingerprints were in… in a military database. Special Ops. Redacted." Ward sighed.

"Seriously?" Colleen demanded, not believing what Ward was saying.

"Yeah, she left on a medical discharge and she went freelance." Ward nodded. "Which is also why her name was in a Rand database."

"And from what I could find from her military files and my contacts in the army, she was a Sergeant until she was captured by Sokovian Armed Forces and imprisoned for almost two years." Jessica said. "She then killed every last one of her captors, when they were about to execute her, although, she doesn't seem to remember. I dug a little deeper and here's where shit gets weird… she's got DID."

"Wait, she's got more personalities?" Misty inquired.

"Explains some things." Colleen drawled.

"So, it's likely that Davos hired her." Matt realized.

"To follow Danny and bring him in." Misty said, following on Matt's thoughts.

"Wait, Davos?" Ward demanded. "Joy's… whatever he is?"

"Yeah." Colleen nodded.

"I thought they were like brothers." Ward said, confused as he looked at weakened Danny. "He did that? Why?"

"The Iron Fist." Colleen explained. "Davos wanted it and now he has it."

"And now he's slaughtering the Triad." Elektra explained.

"Davos killed someone?" Ward demanded.

"Yeah, it looks that way." Misty nodded.

"Jesus, why is it that one Ironclad is a reckless hothead and another one turns out to be a total psychopath?" Jessica groaned.

"Oh, God. Joy…" Ward paled, worried for his sister.

"Wait, who is Joy?" Misty asked, not understanding.

"Uh, his sister, she's dating Davos." Colleen explained.

"If he can do this to Danny, then who knows what he's capable of. I need to tell her." Ward put on his coat.

"How do you know she's not there by choice?" Misty pointed out.

"Listen, I know my sister." Ward said.

"You just said that Mary's name was in the Rand database and what from Danny has told us, Joy isn't exactly his fan right now either." Matt pointed out.

"Colleen, this is Joy we're talking about." Ward pleaded, not wanting to believe his sister would do something so ruthless and cruel to Danny.

"Dude, trust me. People you consider a family… they can change quickly in a short time, without you even noticing it, as much as you won't believe it until it's too late." Jessica told Ward, speaking from her own experience with her now deceased mother Alisa and former best friend Trish.

"Call her." Colleen shrugged.

"You know the situation between us, she's not gonna answer my call." Ward protested.

"You haven't known her for months, who knows how much she has changed." Matt pointed out. "OK, if she's not gonna talk to you, maybe Misty and Colleen can take her here. We'll talk with her and get some answers. She won't be able to deceive me. We'll look after Danny."

"Rest up, we're gonna get Joy." Colleen caressed Danny's cheek.

"Thank you. For everything." Danny said weakly.

"What if Davos is with her? And Ikari and Maki too?" Ward pointed out.

"Well, then we'll shut them down." Misty said as she and Colleen left.

* * *

 ** _Joy's penthouse_**

"I got your message. You wanted to see me." Davos said as Joy entered.

"Make yourself at home, why don't you?" Joy growled as she came to the counter. "Yeah, Walker came by. She, uh… she showed me the video."

"I hope it's all you expected." Davos smiled, satisfied.

Joy put down her coat. "Yeah. Well, now that our jaunt is over, I thought we should get together, make sure we are on the same page, as far as covering our tracks. We probably shouldn't be seen with the other. And I would like my key back."

Davos got up. "We're finished with what we agreed to in Paris. We've brought Danny low and made him feel the depth of loss. But while you may be done with this, Joy, I've only just begun." He put his key on the counter as Joy glared.

"OK. That is not what we discussed." Joy snapped.

"Did you think taking the Iron Fist from Danny was an end unto itself?" Davos questioned as Joy smiled, while he leaned onto the counter with folded arms.

"That's how you presented it to me." Joy said.

"I didn't just take it, Joy. I have become the thing Danny never had the strength to be." Davos said. "I've… I've grasped my destiny."

"Your fist lights up. That's really exciting." Joy quipped.

"This is not a weapon to be held. It is to be used." Davos said and Joy suddenly realized the depth of his delusions of grandeur.

"OK. So what? Are you gonna… you planning on running around the streets and stopping crime like Danny did?" Joy questioned, now frightened by Davos, although trying not to show it.

"I'm going to do what he couldn't do. And even the Devil of Hell's Kitchen was too weak to do what it took." Davos said as Joy poured herself a glass of scotch.

"Davos, I'm fairly used to you speaking in riddles but… look, you have your Iron Fist, I'm very happy for you. Every good boy deserves one but this cannot blow back on me. I am building something." Joy warned.

Davos turned to her with no mercy or sympathy in his eyes. "You can't compartmentalize who you are, Joy. You don't get to pretend this never happened."

"That's _exactly_ what I get to do." Joy shot back. "This is my life we're talking about. _Everything_ that I've worked for."

"This is _my_ life." Davos retorted as his glare towards Joy intensified. "Everything _I've_ worked for. I'm the Iron Fist, Joy. A sacred duty passed down for generations. And you could be a part of it." He offered.

"Alright." Joy sighed. "Look, let me just take some time and… think through this."

Davos neared her as Joy stepped back nervously. "I know what you're capable of, Joy. For good and for ill." His face trembled, most likely getting madder on power. "Just know that every choice you make from here on in may have consequences. Do you understand?"

Joy nodded fearfully as Davos left her penthouse and she covered her face, beginning to realize how big of a mistake she had done before she approached her purse and pulled out her phone, dialing a number.

* * *

 ** _Joy's penthouse_**

"It's all there. Count it if you want." Joy handed Walker the bag of cash.

"No, you wouldn't short me." Walker drawled.

"Hey, what you said about Davos earlier? I think you're right. I think he's dangerous." Joy admitted as Walker was packing up. "I need to do something about it."

"Well, take a long vacation somewhere far away." Walker suggested. "You clearly have the means."

"I'm on the verge of doing something that is very important to me, I'm not running because of him." Joy protested.

"Then you're in a bit of a conundrum, aren't you?" Walker drawled, about to leave with her money.

"I need protection, at least until I figure out an exit plan." Joy insisted.

"I can take your money, run protection but it's a Band-Aid. If this guy Davos decides to hurt you, all bets are off." Walker warned. "And if you don't want to run, you need to eliminate the threat."

"'Eliminate' is a word with connotations." Joy said.

"No, it isn't." Walker retorted. "It's just what it sounds like." She dropped the bag and neared Joy. "You can look over your shoulder day and night forever or you can hire me… to make the problem go away."

"It's not just her you can hire." A new voice said as two more figures entered as Joy and Walker turned to two people, who managed to somehow get past Joy's security measures in her penthouse as they faced a young Japanese woman and a man in yellow and red suit with a red and black mask. "Miss Meachum. We've heard you are in a… precarious situation."

* * *

 ** _Chikara Dojo_**

Danny got up, getting weak as Ward was looking after him. "Hey."

Danny groaned in pain and held his hip as he got up. "Ward…"

"Easy. Danny. You need to rest. You're all beat to shit." Ward cautioned. "Aren't you supposed to be like the best fighter in the world, or something?" Danny laughed weakly as Ward laughed too. "Oh, man…"

"Davos got the drop on me, I wasn't thinking on his level." Danny sighed.

Ward wiped the blood on Danny's face with a sponge. "And what level is that? Machiavelli meets Dracula?" He asked sarcastically.

"He was calculated. Strategic. One step ahead." Danny sighed before looking at his hand, in which he had wielded the Iron Fist. "Anyway… and now he's got what he wanted."

"Are you sure it's gone? The Fist?" Ward asked.

"It feels like the connection went dark." Danny said sadly.

"It must feel like losing part of yourself." Ward said, able to only imagine the pain Danny was going through right now.

"It wasn't a part of me. It was me." Danny corrected. "I let it get into my head. Wasn't thinking straight. Lost control. Lost my balance. I wasn't gathering or centering my chi, I was just… I was just burning it up." He got up and sat down.

"I wish I had the first idea of what you meant when you start talking about things like chi." Ward said, smiling.

"I was going out every night. Trying to keep the peace. Trying to keep a promise to a friend. I was getting better at using the Fist, I… I didn't even need to think about it. It was just there." Danny said sadly. "And with it… a sense of clarity. Momentum. Grace. A feeling that would just move through me. When I really got into the flow, I… I could feel something.

It was the dragon. Shou-Lao. I could feel his eyes watching me. His fire… burning inside of me. And I welcomed him. All of his… all of his anger… his power… and his rage. And when the dragon was really in me, it felt good. It felt like I could break the world." Ward sighed, trying to understand his foster brother. "I know. Dragons. Right? Hard to believe."

"No, it's not that. I… I've been sitting in a lot of N.A. meetings lately. A.A. All the 'A's." Ward admitted. "Hearing people talk about their pills, their booze, their sex. Their anger. But listening to you, I just now… I really related. Brother, I've seen that same dragon."

* * *

 ** _Joy's penthouse_**

"We need to find a way to get the Fist away from Davos." Matt said as he eavesdropped on Joy's and Mary's conversation from the rooftop. "Looks like Walker wants to walk away. But… Joy's frightened. She wants to take care of Davos…" Suddenly, he heard two familiar heartbeats. "Oh, no…"

"Matthew, what is it?" Elektra asked.

* * *

Colleen knocked on the door. "Joy, it's Colleen. It's about Davos." Joy paled as Ikari and Maki vanished. "Come on, I know you're in there. We spoke to your doorman."

"It's not a good time, Colleen." Joy said as Walker hid in the bedroom.

"NYPD, open the door." Misty said as she knocked on the door.

Joy gulped. "Just a moment." She opened the door and smiled at Misty, Colleen and Jessica. "What's going on?"

"You alone?" Colleen asked.

"Yeah, why?" Joy tried playing dumb before laughing at their skeptical looks.

"Your friend Davos. We think you might be in danger, Ms. Meachum." Misty said.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Joy demanded, turning to Misty and Jessica.

"I'm Detective Misty Knight and this is Jessica Jones, private investigator. We need you to come with us." Misty said.

"Davos is not who you think he is." Colleen said. "He did something terrible to Danny."

"With Mary Walker's help." Misty said.

"Um… I don't know who that is." Joy denied.

"Save us this bullshit, OK?" Jessica rolled her eyes. "We know you hired her to spy on Danny and Colleen. You should know how unstable and dangerous she is and that she helped this Davos guy hurt Danny badly." Then, she and Misty noticed how agitated Joy looked.

"You're not alone, are you?" Misty realized.

"I am alone, Detective." Joy lied but Misty, Colleen and Jessica saw through her lies immediately as they entered, with Misty pulling out her gun. "Uh, OK, excuse me, you can't just come into my apartment. Excuse me."

"Where is she?" Jessica growled at Joy.

"Step out so we can see you." Misty ordered as she, Jessica and Colleen scoured the penthouse.

"No one is here."

Matt and Elektra jumped through the windows as Walker, Ikari and Maki showed up, with Maki throwing some forks and knives as Matt and Elektra rolled away. Jessica grabbed Ikari before he could pull out his weapons and threw him away as Misty grabbed Walker from behind but Walker slammed her against a wall and hit her in the face with her elbow before kicking her in her stomach and grabbing her gun.

Maki was about to throw some needles but Matt and Elektra jumped in through the windows as Elektra threw a sai, stabbing Maki's hand as she hissed in pain.

"You? Mary?" Colleen recognized Mary and Maki.

"No, baby." Walker smirked as she dodged Colleen's punch and grabbed her but Colleen threw her away.

Elektra attacked with her other sai as Maki dodged and kicked Elektra back but Elektra dodged her incoming punch as Matt roared, attacking with his billy clubs as Ikari blocked with his Kamas.

"What the…" Colleen whispered, seeing the look in Walker's eyes as Walker grabbed Colleen and kicked her in her stomach but Colleen punched her in the face and kicked her back.

Ikari attacked with his Kamas and Matt jumped back before Ikari tried to aim for his legs. Matt jumped as Jessica grabbed Ikari from behind and threw him up at ceiling before he hit the ground hard, groaning in pain as Jessica knocked him out before Izo jumped in and engaged Maki, who was fighting Elektra and the Hand assassin didn't get a chance to attack as Izo hit her in the head with his cane, knocking her out.

"Why is it that every time I'm with you, guys, my life becomes one crazy Kung Fu party?" Jessica grumbled before they surrounded Walker, who stopped fighting, realizing she was outnumbered as Misty aimed her gun at her as Walker pulled out a machete.

"Drop it." Misty ordered and Walker complied, putting down her weapon and duffel bag, while Joy realized how much in over her head she had gotten herself into as Misty cuffed Walker.

* * *

 ** _Chikara Dojo_**

"At these meetings, everybody has a story. Bethany's been trying to get me talk, to take a step but… I can't." Ward said, looking outside the window. "Say the truth in front of all those strangers, how can I do that?"

"I think that's the point, Ward. You just gotta keep showing up." Danny said.

"Why?" Ward sighed as both he and Danny smiled softly. "It's all part of this stupid plan. I do all these steps. I get all healthy. I sit down with Joy. She forgives me for everything she thinks I've done. But I'm stuck on the fourth step. 'Fearless and searching moral inventory.' From the guy, who murdered his father. Twice."

"Did I ever tell you the last words my mother said to me?" Danny asked as Ward sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, man, I'll just shut up, OK?" Ward said apologetically.

"No. It's OK." Danny assured him. He groaned as he got up, leaning onto the window with Ward.

"Careful." Ward told Danny, who obviously was still in pain.

"She told me that she loved me." Danny said. "Right before she got sucked out of the plane. I never got the chance to reply. Tell her that… I felt the same. But I carried those words with me. And in K'un-L'un… as much as they beat me, pushed me… I kept those words alive. And today, laying there, fading in an out of consciousness, not knowing if I'd…" He looked down, sad. "I didn't know if I'd ever get the chance to say those words to the people that I cared about the most." He turned to Ward. "People like you, Ward."

Ward smiled, appreciating how much Danny cared about him, his childhood friend and foster brother.

"I don't know if I've ever even said it. Maybe to Joy." Ward admitted. "But I don't even remember when."

"You gotta make your peace… with people you care about while you can. Otherwise, it will be too late." Danny said. There was a silence for a moment as he and Ward stared at each other.

"What? Is this where I say the L-word?" Ward asked as he and Danny laughed before the door opened as they saw Misty, Jessica, Matt and Elektra bringing in Walker, Joy, Ikari and Maki in cuffs.

"Mary? What is she doing here?" Danny demanded.

"She goes by 'Walker'." Misty said.

"Joy, I'm so glad you're OK." Ward was about to hug her when Joy shook him off.

"Just don't." Joy said in disgust.

"Mary Walker wasn't the only person working with Davos." Colleen said.

"And these two offered to get rid of him. For one thing in exchange." Matt turned to Ikari and Maki. "The same thing Davos stole from you."

"Joy…" Danny stared at his foster sister in disbelief and shock.

"I did this to you." Joy said as she turned to Walker. "I paid her to be a part of it. I knew from the start what he would take from you. I wanted to hurt you. And I did. And Davos isn't done yet."

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing, that his childhood friend would betray him like that.

* * *

 **Yes, Jessica is back in the mix too. I don't know how to fit Luke in yet but we'll see.**

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.**


	10. The Crane Sisters

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Marvel Cinematic Universe_.**

* * *

"Some people never have a chance." Misty said. "Bad-luck parents, crap schools. Life gave them lemons and nobody taught them how to make lemonade. Some people have it all and still end up a worthless piece of shit."

"I know my rights." Joy protested.

"Here we go." Misty rolled her eyes.

"I haven't been arrested. I haven't been Mirandized and I haven't spoken to my lawyer." Joy said.

"I will just call this 'You and I having a chat in a mutual friend's apartment.'" Misty quipped.

"And if I try to leave?" Joy challenged.

"We'll see how far you get." Misty smirked as Joy lowered her head, realizing she had no options left. "Where is Davos?"

"No idea." Joy said.

"Come on." Misty insisted.

"Ask Walker." Joy suggested.

* * *

"No idea." Walker denied.

"You handed Danny over to Davos." Matt said, having on a scarf around his eyes.

"It wasn't like that." Walker said.

"I'm sorry if I'm skeptical to believe you over my friend." Matt said, listening to Walker's heartbeat.

"Well, he was blacked out on a cocktail of carfentanil and haloperidol. But good for you… and your inclinations." Walker said.

Matt clenched his fists and neared Walker. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. And trust me, the hard way is gonna be very painful for you. Usually, I'm against such extreme measures but you hurt my friend badly and stole something very dear to him." Walker tried to crack her fingers to free herself from the cuffs before Matt grabbed her and knocked her down, much to Walker's surprise. "I wouldn't try to get out of these, if I were you."

"What… are… you?" Walker choked out as Matt stepped on her chest.

"Someone, against who you don't want to do anything stupid." Matt warned.

* * *

"Rand has resources." Joy said.

"Why have her cozy up to Danny with the whole "Just moved here from Wisconsin" act?" Misty questioned.

"It wasn't an act and it wasn't intentional. She has DID." Joy explained.

* * *

"So, what, you want me to believe is that you are a different Mary Walker than the one that met Danny on the street?" Misty asked.

"Mary…" Walker sang.

* * *

"It was a complication we had to deal with, she assured me she could bring Danny in, regardless." Joy said.

"Bring Danny in for the ceremony?" Misty asked.

"So Davos could get the Fist." Joy nodded.

"Why don't you outline for me exactly what that was, step-by-step?" Misty asked.

"It's…" Joy leaned forward. "It's an ancient ritual, in which the heart of the dragon is transferred from one person to the other through the art of Tebori." Joy said.

"The old-school tattooing, Yakuza thing. These women, they were experts." Walker said, referring to the Crane Sisters.

"Call themselves 'The Crane Sisters'." Joy explained. "Work at a tattoo shop out in the Iron Triangle. Davos tracked them down through his connections in organized crime."

"That's about all I know." Walker nodded.

"You know, from what you're telling me, it sounds like you have just as much reason to fear Davos as anybody." Misty pointed out, looking at how nervous Joy was. "So, if you know anything, _anything_ that can bring him in, give him up."

"I've told you everything." Joy said.

"She's not lying." Matt said, listening to the conversation.

"Why choose to be a worthless piece of shit?" Misty sneered.

"It's easy to judge someone by their actions but it's never that simple, is it?" Joy challenged.

* * *

"What did you plan to do with the Iron Fist?" Elektra demanded as she cut into Maki's hip with her sword, while the Hand assassins were chained up to a pillar.

"What we've always wanted." Maki said bluntly. "Key to immortality."

"So, you have found more dragon bones?" Izo questioned.

"No… but the Iron Fist is capable of so much more than beating up thugs on streets. Why waste it on that?" Ikari said.

"What were you going to do with the power?" Elektra asked.

"You're in no position to make demands, traitor." Ikari growled and Elektra stabbed him in the chest, not that it affected Ikari, who laughed.

"You waited until Davos would steal Danny's Fist. Why?" Matt growled.

"It was an ancient ritual, that hasn't been performed in centuries. One can never be 100% sure." Maki said as Matt listened to their heartbeats. They weren't lying, that was for sure… but considering that they were the Hand, who knows the validation of their statements.

* * *

"In what world are you _not_ gonna arrest them?" Ward demanded as they sat in the living room.

"This one, for now. Look, Walker thinks she's better off with us than them, so she'll play ball." Misty said. "Joy is legitimately scared of Davos."

"And the only reason Ikari and Maki will help is because they want the Fist for themselves." Elektra pointed out.

"OK, I have to say, that is bullshit." Colleen snapped.

"I book them, we have to explain what happened to Danny." Misty pointed out.

"And the last thing we need is a media circus." Jessica nodded.

"So, what, I'm just supposed to host a slumber party for them?" Colleen scoffed.

"Misty's right. If I'm gonna talk Davos down, it's not gonna be with a news crew behind me." Danny said.

"What do you mean, 'Talk him down'?" Colleen scoffed.

"I'm gonna find him. Convince him to stop all of this." Danny said.

"Yeah, all of this. OK, he is killing people." Colleen protested.

"Which is exactly why you should not go and talk to him." Misty agreed.

"I don't know… maybe Danny can make him listen to reason." Matt argued.

"OK, this is something completely different." Colleen scoffed as she turned to Matt and Elektra. "She was brainwashed. Davos is drunk on power and has some… insane crusade in mind."

"She's right." Jessica said, remembering Trish. "When people taste power… and set their mind onto something, there's not much you can do to reason with them."

"You sound like you speak from experience." Matt said, listening to Jessica's heartbeat and sensing the fluctuation in her body temperature.

Jessica sighed. "Look, I… this isn't the right time or place to talk about it but trust me, it's unlikely that this Davos dude is gonna stop just because we'll ask him nicely. Danny can't confront him, that's suicide."

"If he wanted me dead, I'd be dead." Danny argued.

"You almost were." Colleen said.

"But I'm not." Danny insisted.

"Come on, Danny!" Ward snapped. "These animals cut you, bled you and left you on a park bench!"

"I know. But we're still talking about your sister and my brother." Danny said.

"I know what I said." Ward argued. "And if Detective Knight here will not call in the cavalry, then I'll get on the phone."

"OK, do it. P.D. will go, he'll resist and they'll take him out." Misty said as Ward shrugged.

"That's not an option, there has to be another way." Danny protested.

"Come on, you yourself said that he gutted you and stole your fist and now he's out there, killing people, who's to say he's not too far gone?" Jessica snapped. "Maybe he isn't but even if you could reach him, how many people is he gonna kill in the meantime?"

"OK, if we get the power out of Davos, can you bring him in and lay the charges?" Colleen suggested.

"Sure but how the hell do we do that?" Misty asked, unsure.

"Same way it was done to me." Danny realized.

"Ikari and Maki wanted the Iron Fist for themselves too." Izo said.

"So, if we find the tattoo artists, these… Crane Sisters…" Elektra trailed off.

"Sounds like a shitty band name." Ward drawled.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Jessica said.

"Yeah, well, that shitty band helped steal Danny's power." Colleen argued.

"And if they could take it away from Danny and transfer it to Davos, maybe they can take it away from Davos back to Danny too." Matt realized.

"Alright, so let's track them down." Danny said, about to get up before Ward stepped up as Danny was still weak from his injuries.

"Easy. You're not going anywhere." Ward said.

"Look, I'm fine, OK? Just give me a minute." Danny sighed.

"He's as stubborn as you are." Izo said, turning to Matt, who smiled as they left Danny and Colleen in private as she held Danny's hand.

"Look, I know what you're gonna say to me." Danny told her.

"And I know what you're gonna say but right now we need you to rest and heal up, OK?" Colleen asked him. She kissed him on his forehead and got up.

"You're gonna stay and hold things down until we're get back?" Misty asked Ward.

"What, me? I'm not staying here." Ward protested.

"Someone's gotta keep an eye on Danny in case he takes a turn." Colleen pointed out.

"Well, I'm not a babysitter for the criminally deranged in there." Ward shook his head.

"Well, you said you wanted to talk with your sister." Misty reminded. "Now you can catch up."

"I'll look after them with Mr. Meachum." Izo offered.

"You won't be alone." Danny assured him.

Misty with Colleen, Matt, Jessica and Elektra left the apartment as Izo eavesdropped on the conversation of Joy and Walker.

"If you're thinking about running, don't." Izo said, hearing them as Joy and Walker tensed. For an old man, he had excellent hearing, while Maki and Ikari both had eyes closed, seemingly meditating.

* * *

 _ **New York**_

Wu crossed a name off the list as Davos went out with a cloth, cleaning his hands.

"Hey, how did it go in there?" Wu asked. "Sounded, you know, like a success." Davos turned to him with a passive look in his eyes. "I crossed these three names off the list."

"Who's next?" Davos asked as he threw the cloth to Wu.

" _Who's next_?" Wu repeated as he followed Davos to the car. "We should go get a bite. I know this great place over at Mulberry, that does an incredible veal rollatini with black truffle glaze."

"I don't eat meat." Davos said as Wu opened the car for him, while Davos entered. "Killing animals for sustenance is a disgrace."

"Of course you don't. You're just a vegetarian that kills people." Wu muttered as he sat at the driver seat.

* * *

 _ **Chikara Dojo**_

"I can't believe that I've been beating myself up, while she was the one, who was plotting and conspiring." Ward groaned as he leaned onto the pillar, cursing himself for his obliviousness as he laughed humorlessly. "She met me think that I was the crazy one."

"Ward." Danny called out as Ward turned to him. "I'm angry too. And I'm hurt and I'm confused. But if I linger in that, I'm giving myself over to those emotions. Instead, I'm trying to find my center, which I can't do if you're talking."

"Mr. Rand is right." Izo nodded as he sat down, meditating. "Dwelling on what could have been is pointless. You need to focus on what you can change now. Calm down and focus."

"When you talk about that chi stuff, I want to rip your arms off and shove them down your throat." Ward growled at Danny.

"That was a good one." Danny laughed. "Come on, meditate with us. You'll feel better."

"Oh, no." Izo said.

"What?" Ward asked as suddenly, Walker opened the door, going out with Maki and Ikari.

"Hello, boys." Walker smirked.

"What the hell?" Ward gapped.

"Don't even think about fighting." Izo warned, reaching for his cane.

"We're not here to fight." Maki smiled.

"You wanna talk to Davos, I'll take you to him." Walker offered.

"You did that already, didn't go so well for Danny." Ward sneered before turning to Maki and Ikari. "And besides, I'm not gonna trust two psychos working for the same ninja freaks that turned my family's life upside down and made my Dad a monster to help us."

"What do you want?" Danny demanded.

"We can take you to Davos. But just you. Not your girlfriend. Not the Devil. Not Jones or your other friends." Walker said. "If you pay me enough to take off and stay gone."

"And we want the same thing you do." Maki said. "Getting the Fist away from Davos."

"Why should I trust you? What's to stop you from taking off the moment we're outside or trying to take the Fist from Davos to use it for yourselves and kill us?" Danny growled.

"If we wanted the Fist, we would have killed your brother and took it for ourselves." Ikari said.

"And if I wanted to go, I'd go." Walker smirked.

"They've got a point." Ward admitted reluctantly.

"We're not going to hold on grudges, Izo-sensei." Ikari said as Izo glared at them.

"What's stopping you from wreaking havoc in New York?" Izo demanded.

"Our business in New York concerns only stopping the false Iron Fist." Maki said.

"How is it going to benefit you?" Danny growled. "People like you don't help us, unless you get something out of it."

"Making sure he doesn't destroy more of our assets is enough for now." Maki pointed out. "Besides, the dragon bones are buried underneath and even if the Iron Fist could help up get it, it may take years to seize it. Stopping your fellow warrior is enough for now."

Danny sighed, realizing they had a point. "I need to see Davos."

"What would you even say to him?" Ward turned to him.

"Look, I don't know." Danny sighed. "But if there's a change I can get through to him…"

"There's no getting through to a lunatic, Danny, believe me." Ward protested.

"He's not a lunatic, Ward." Danny pleaded. "He just thinks he's guided by virtue."

"Terrific." Ward drawled. "What if he doesn't wanna talk?"

"Then we get Walker and the Hand to help bag and tag him." Danny turned to Walker, Ikari and Maki.

"She bagged and tagged you." Ward reminded. "And you really wanna trust those two psychos?"

"I was doing a job. It's over. This is a new job. I spent a long time learning how to grab the Iron Fist." Walker said impassively.

"It worked." Danny conceded.

"Do you have another option?" Maki challenged.

"How do we know that you won't steal the Fist for yourselves?" Izo growled.

"You don't, sensei." Ikari said. "But do you have an alternative?"

Ward sighed, realizing their options were limited. "If Rand were to pay your fee, how much we talking?"

"Half a million dollars." Walker said and Ward laughed before patting Danny.

"Danny, I'm not your keeper and this is _way_ out of my league." Ward said. "Don't you think Colleen, Misty and your friends are gonna go insane, when they find out you left them out of this?"

"I've got this." Danny held Ward by his wrists before letting go. "I bring Davos, they find out about the ceremony, we'll handle Ikari and Maki, it's a win-win."

"So much for finding your center." Ward deadpanned.

"Look, just trust me on this, OK?" Danny assured Ward as he left the apartment with Ikari and Maki as he turned to them. "Try to betray us or kill my friends, you'll regret it."

"What do you take us for?" Maki asked, insulted before following Danny.

"Stubbornness of the youth." Izo muttered as Ward turned to Walker.

"My sister knew that I was in N.A. Did that information come from you?" Ward asked Walker.

"Well, you can ask her yourself." Walker said.

"Oh, I plan on it." Ward said. "But for $500,000, I expect you to confirm, should she deny."

"I did a dossier on you, yes." Walker admitted as she laid down on the couch, sighing. "Ward Meachum. At the gym, like clockwork, in A.M. Eight hours of emails, meetings and phone calls at Rand, hop, skip to N.A. to jump your sponsor and then home for an hour of cable news before nighty night."

"Ouch." Ward gapped, not sure if he should be more impressed or freaked out by how much did Walker manage to find out about his personal life.

"The lives of quiet desperation are always the most desperate." Walker said as she got up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Izo stepped up. The look in her eyes made it obvious that she wouldn't go down without a fight and Ward couldn't take on Ikari and Maki alone, so Izo let her go, hoping that the rest could stop her.

* * *

 _ **New York**_

Wu was driving Davos down the city as Davos continued beating up and killing off criminals in their hideouts, while the Ryhno gang, noticing Davos engaging high-profile criminals, followed Wu's car on their bikes.

* * *

 _ **Chikara Dojo**_

Joy sighed as she went out and noticed Ward sitting at the table, playing solitaire with cards.

"I was hoping you were gone."

"I'm sure you were." Ward said as Joy walked past him. "I'm sorry, I always thought I was the asshole in this family but it turns out it was you all along."

"Oh, trust me, you're still the asshole." Joy retorted, checking the shelves and fridge as she scoffed. "It's like they've never heard of rosé."

"I know that you and I've had our differences." Ward said as Joy turned to him, annoyed as she picked some food and water. "So, I can understand, why you would want to hurt me but what I don't understand is how could you do this to Danny?"

Joy picked the can of water as she banged the fridge door and glared at her brother. "Need I remind you that you tried to have him killed? On two separate occasions."

"That was when I thought he was an impostor, who was gonna build down everything we built. I was wrong." Ward justified.

"No, only about the impostor part." Joy sneered. "Truth is, he did light it all up. Then he exposed your bullshit, Dad's lies, the Hand, got me shot, got him killed…"

"You say that like he _wanted_ to destroy your life, yet you should know Daniel Rand well enough to know he's too goodhearted to do all that intentionally. From what I understand, all he wanted was to reconnect with his family, he never meant to cause what happened to you." Izo pointed out.

"And that makes it OK?" Joy snapped as she poured herself a glass of water. "How can he come into my life, level it to the ground and then walk away, believing he's a hero?"

"He was as much of a victim as you were." Izo said.

"You wanna blame someone? Blame the Hand. Blame Dad. Blame me." Ward snapped back.

"Oh, I do blame you, Ward!" Joy glared. "But I don't need to trip you up, you'll fall and burn just fine on your own."

Running out of patience, Ward got up, putting the cards on desk and nearing Joy with pleading look in his eyes. "I know that you suffered. I'm sorry that you had to lose Dad all over again. I am sorry that you got shot."

"I thank God I got shot." Joy sneered. "Ward, I was living in a cave, watching shadows on the wall. My entire life has been a life because of you, so I'm glad Danny came back. I am. He opened my eyes to who he is, to who you have always been but most importantly, to who I need to be."

"Now, who is that? Somebody, who allies himself with a murdering psychopath?" Ward demanded, not believing Joy's justifications for her actions, which were almost as evil and immoral as Harold's or the Hand's.

"No, that's your thing." Joy said calmly, leaving the desk. "If you say you were protecting me from Dad, I swear…"

"I _was_ protecting you!" Ward exploded, his patience running out.

"I believe it for the first six months, how about the next twelve years?" Joy scoffed.

"The way that you remember Harold is not who he was." Ward tried to explain but Joy ignored him, not believing his explanation, as she drank her drink. "He would fly into these rages and the things that he would say to me, the things that he would do to me…"

"He was a little tough on his protégé? Builds a character, don't you think?" Joy sneered.

"I was his punching bag. And not metaphorically." Ward said. "That time that I… I broke my arm skiing? The time that I got into that car accident and I was all covered in bruises? You have no idea what I spared you from." He said, with pain in his eyes and voice breaking as Joy stared at her brother in disbelief. "There were so many times that I wanted to tell you. I would literally pack a bag, buy plane tickets, get into a car, drive to your place, thinking, 'How am I gonna tell you that we need to start over?'"

Joy scoffed, not being able to accept his justifications. "But you didn't do it. And now we're here."

"And you allying yourself with Davos and him stealing the Iron Fist from Daniel and killing criminals, is that on him too?" Izo growled as Joy gapped. "You blame Ward and Daniel for the suffering and pain you had gone through, even though you should know by now that they were trying to protect you from dark forces that you cannot even fathom, yet you ally yourself with a man full of anger and resentment, no better than your father, who killed Daniel's parents, and let him steal the thing from Daniel that made him whole and now you're responsible for what may be a killing spree in the streets."

Joy stilled, horrified before she turned to Ward. "Is… is it true?" She couldn't believe that her father would cause the plane crash that almost killed Danny. "Did Dad…"

Ward nodded. "I didn't know… until Danny told me. And Madame Gao from the Hand had told him before that. Dad poisoned the pilots in Danny's plane."

Joy quickly breathed out, the news becoming quite too much to bear.

* * *

 ** _Mary Walker's apartment_**

"When we get to Davos, you need to stay back." Danny said as he and Walker entered. "He knows you're with me, he won't be complacent."

"I think it would be a mistake to leave you with him." Walker said as she went into the kitchen.

"Well, I don't care what you think, just do your job, OK? Taking him out is a contingency." Danny asked as Walker picked a box from the cabinet, opening it to reveal a garotte before Danny looked at Mary's sketchbook on the table. "You need to keep your distance."

"You wanna talk to him." Walker realized. "Got… it. Should be prove unreceptive, I suggest you clear the deck. Because until we have the Fist, Davos is holding the biggest gun in the room."

"You get off on the mind games? Making nice. Coming into my home. Meeting my girlfriend." Danny scoffed.

"It was not a mind game." Walker said, closing the door to her wardrobe as she picked vials and syringes in a box.

"You were playing me from the start." Danny pointed out.

"I was not playing you." Walker sat down. "If I do my job right, you never see my face. It was an accident. I was following you and must have hit a trigger."

" _A trigger_?" Danny repeated, narrowing his eyes as Walker drew some drug into a syringe.

"An environmental cue that sparks an emotional response, bringing an alter to the fore. Mine goes by "Mary." Mary, Mary, sad and contrary." Walker explained, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"And Mary, she… she has no memory of what you do?" Danny realized.

"The first 'D' in DID stands for dissociative." Walker said. "So, that means another part of me is driving."

"How long does it last? The switch?" Danny inquired.

"Hours. Days. Sometimes longer. Until she gets stressed. Elevated heart rate. Adrenaline. Brings me back to myself." Walker said.

"What about when it goes the other way?" Danny asked.

"The sound of running lights, bright strobing lights, prolonged exposure to cold. At that point it's no longer me, it's Mary." Walker said.

"Those things are everywhere. Must be tough." Danny realized, as it explained Mary's behavior the other day.

"It is a lot." Walker patted the syringe, preparing the drug. "There's this house in Arizona. I plan to move there and spend the rest of my days watching birds fly."

"That's what the money is for, right?" Danny asked.

"Let's go." Walker said, picking up the syringes and her jacket as Danny followed her.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

"Business must be blooming." Colleen said as she, Matt, Elektra, Jessica and Misty went out from the car.

"No, this is the last place in the five boroughs where the rent is still cheap." Misty said.

"Or Joy was lying." Colleen pointed out.

"If she did, I would have known." Matt reminded. "I can hear her heartbeat and sense how does her body temperature fluctuate. A human lie detector she can't fool."

"You better be right, it's too damn cold to be out there." Misty muttered.

"Wait a moment." Matt stopped as everyone stopped too.

"Yeah, I hear that too." Colleen nodded.

"Yeah…" Misty said as they carefully entered the seemingly abandoned building as on the wall was painted an origami crane, while inside the tattoo shop sounded some rock 'n' roll music from the radio as the Crane Sisters were tattooing the back of the head of a biker before the biker left.

Matt put on a scarf around his eyes as Jessica rolled her eyes. "You still look like an asshole, you know that? What about that other devil costume?"

"Trashed. And besides, the Devil doesn't represent what I want to do anymore." Matt said as they entered the shop, with Matt and Elektra guarding the exit, while Misty, Colleen and Jessica entered.

"Hey!" Misty called out.

"Evening." Avalon got up, turning off the radio.

"Uh, my friends and I, we wanna get some work done." Misty said.

"Yeah." Colleen nodded, clearing her throat.

"You know, these days, we could use a new tattoo around, you know?" Jessica quipped.

"Well, we're all booked up." Avalon declined.

"You sure?" Misty laughed. "It's kinda dead in here, you can't just squeeze us in?"

"You think I'm an idiot? What do you want?" Avalon demanded.

"Tattoos. We really are interested in tattoos." Colleen tried but it was a poorly executed lie.

"You got no ink. Neither of you." Avalon pointed out, eying them.

"First time for everything." Jessica shrugged.

"Why don't you try St. Marks Place? This is not a first-piece kind of shop." Avalon said.

"OK."

"OK."

"OK." Jessica, Colleen and Misty said as Misty showed her police badge. "We're interested in a piece that you did. A snake."

"A guy named Davos. Last night." Colleen said.

"Almost bald dude, Eastern accent, arrogant kung fu boy with delusions of grandeur, ring any bells?" Jessica demanded.

"Doesn't ring a bell." Avalon denied.

"No?" Misty scoffed. "Either of you remember working a Tebori tattoo on a friend of mine?" She asked, turning to each of the Crane Sisters. "There would've been another guy in the room, doped up, bleeding out, half dead."

D.K. picked a needle, nearing them. "She have a warrant?"

"Hey, I'm right here. And I don't need one to ask questions." Misty sneered.

"Well, we're not talking to any police." D.K. said.

"You wanna talk to us?" Colleen stepped up. "'Cause I live with the guy that you bled out."

"And he's also a good friend of mine. And I'll crush each of those assholes who hurt him, if I have to." Jessica growled.

"I told you this was a bad idea." D.K. said.

"Shut up." Avalon growled at her.

"We don't owe him a thing." D.K. reasoned.

"No, you don't." Misty agreed.

"If you want to spare yourselves a lot of pain and trouble, tell us where Davos is and as far as we're concerned, we're even steven. We don't give a shit about whatever fucked up business you've got going on here but your latest client stole something from our friend that is very important to him and you better start talking before I lose my patience." Jessica warned.

"Hey, she don't like you." Avalon said.

"OK, well, the feeling's mutual." Colleen sneered.

"Here's the deal. On top of assault charges and kidnapping, Davos is wanted for a whole slew of dead Triad and you three are accessories." Misty said.

"That's bullshit." Avalon scoffed.

"You wanna bet?" Jessica challenged, ready to tear her to pieces.

"We don't wanna book you but we do need to know exactly what you did to our friend." Misty insisted.

"Guys…" Colleen warned as D.K. and Aiko attacked them but Colleen blocked D.K.'s kick as Jessica pushed Aiko back.

"God damn it!" Misty yelled in frustration as the situation escalated.

"Get the needles!" Aiko ordered as Avalon threw a tray of tools at Jessica, Colleen and Misty before running away.

"Go!" Colleen ordered as Misty followed Avalon. Colleen and Jessica put down their jackets as D.K. and Aiko pulled out their needles. Colleen and Jessica threw their jackets at the Crane Sisters as Aiko tried to kick Colleen in the head. Colleen dodged before blocking as Aiko attacked with her needle.

D.K. tried to kick Jessica but she dodged and threw D.K. on the other side of the room as Colleen blocked Aiko's attacks and dodged her needle, grabbing her by her arm as Jessica hit her in the chest, while Aiko slid down the floor.

"Guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way." Jessica muttered.

Both Crane Sisters got up as Aiko and D.K. attacked with their needles but Colleen and Jessica dodged.

* * *

Avalon was about to sit on her bike before Matt threw a stick, hitting her in the head and knocking her out. "You're not going anywhere."

Misty rushed out, apprehending Avalon.

* * *

Colleen grabbed Aiko by her arm as Jessica blocked D.K.'s attacks with her needle before kicking her back as she slid down the floor. Colleen threw Aiko down as Jessica groaned in frustration. "That's enough!" She grabbed Aiko by her jacket and threw her at D.K., knocking them both out. "Kung Fu me this, bitch."

Misty, Matt and Elektra entered with cuffed Avalon.

"Just like old times." Jessica muttered as she and Colleen sighed in frustration and exhaustion.

"Now, let's try this again." Misty said.

* * *

 ** _New York_**

"Doesn't look like anyone's home." Walker said.

"Then we wait." Danny ordered as they went down the dark corridor, with flashlights in their hands. "How long did you stay at the ceremony?"

"Not long. My job was to deliver you." Walker said. "The Crane Sisters bled you… and inked him."

They scoured the area as Danny neared a pillar and recognized it, while he saw the blood on the floor. "This is where I was bound. At the end, he stood up, came over to me. He barely touched me but I could feel this heat. The heart of the dragon was being pulled out of me. The pain was unbearable." He turned to Walker. "Give me the syringe, Walker."

"What do you mean?" Walker demanded, not understanding.

"I'll be standing next to him. I can dose him myself. Give it to me." Danny said.

"Uh, that's not the plan." Walker protested.

"I don't trust your plan. Why would you put yourself in harm's way if you didn't have to?" Danny questioned Walker's motives.

"You don't know me… so you're being paranoid." Walker realized.

"Yeah. I am." Danny nodded. "Give me the syringe."

"When we stopped by your apartment and you opened up about DID… as much as I appreciate it, it was tactical, wasn't it? Put me at ease." Danny realized. "What's your plan, Walker?"

Walker laughed, admiring Danny's perceptiveness.

* * *

 _ **Chikara Dojo**_

Joy was outside on the balcony, leaning onto the railing as Ward approached her. "You have to know that I never wanted to hurt you."

"What do intentions matter in this? You did." Joy said.

"The whole N.A. thing was supposed to be a way to understand how to fix this. Find a way to talk to you and show you that I want to change." Ward explained before sighing. "Joy… I'm your only family in the whole world. Do you really want me gone?"

Joy turned to him, considering. "You know, you weren't the only one with a plan. I was gonna get out. Start my own business. See what my life could look like. My life. Because only then could I even consider coming back and seeing where we stood. Two people, fully independent, trying and seeing what fences we could mend."

"I want that." Ward said.

"Yeah, I know you want that, Ward. You've made your wants perfectly clear. What I'm saying is that maybe I could someday want that, too. But it has to be on my time. Not when you're ready. When I am ready."

"I understand that." Ward nodded. "But I want…"

"Stop! Do you hear yourself?" Joy interrupted him. "' _I want._ ' Every time you say ' _I want_ ', it reminds me that you spent our entire lives putting your wants and your needs before even thinking about mine." She sat on the chair, frustrated as Ward looked saddened. "You know, you asked me how I could do what I did to Danny. The truth? I did it to him because… I couldn't bear to do it to you. And I couldn't do it to Dad. That is so screwed up and sad."

Ward sat down next to her, understanding. "Dad's dead and… somehow he's still tearing us apart. If he does that, Joy, then, in the end, he wins."

"Who cares if he wins or loses? He's ashes in a jar." Joy shrugged before getting up. "Goodbye, Ward. For good."

* * *

 ** _Tattoo shop_**

Misty, Elektra, Matt, Jessica and Colleen sat across the Crane Sisters, interrogating them.

"OK, let me get this straight. The skin that Davos cut from the corpse, you burned it?" Colleen inquired.

Avalon nodded. "The ash, it, mixes with the blood to create the ink."

"I'm sorry but what the hell is wrong with you all?" Misty grumbled.

"It was a job." Avalon said.

"You could have said 'no'." Misty pointed out.

"And now, a good man is suffering because if what you did, while your client is out there, killing people, who may have it coming but he may not care about who gets in his way." Matt said.

"Why that skin? And why'd he have to ship it from China?" Colleen asked.

"It had some scarification on it. Some kind of a burn." Avalon explained. "It was black as night. It was the shape of a bird or a…"

"A dragon." Aiko remembered as Colleen and Matt realized what corpse was that.

"OK and the tattoo you gave Davos, the snake thing?" Colleen inquired.

"He called it a serpent." Avalon said. "He insisted we use our steel Tebori needles."

Misty picked the needles in a leather case. "And what is the significance of these?"

"All we know about the ritual is what he told us to do." Avalon said.

"Wait. 'Ritual', is that your word or his?" Colleen interrupted them.

"Take a wild guess." Avalon drawled.

"You know what?" Misty glared.

"Fine. If we get back all the things, the skin, the needles, the blood, is it possible that you can reverse this ritual somehow?" Matt asked.

The Crane Sisters looked at each other, considering.

"Keep in mind that the alternative is a long stay in a dark cell." Misty warned.

"Or, just leave us both with them, so we can make them talk." Elektra smirked, reaching for her weapons as she turned to Jessica.

"Oh, after what they did to Danny, I'd be more than happy to." Jessica nodded.

"And that's after I'm done with you." Colleen added.

"We can ink. You need the bowl." Aiko said.

"She speaks." Misty deadpanned.

"Yeah, you'd need that and some more specifics." Avalon said. "Davos was very precise about the measurements and the timing but you can ask him about that yourselves."

"Do you think if we could ask him, we would be talking to you three?" Misty asked.

"We'll cross that bridge later." Matt interrupted her. "But can we trust you to do your work, when it comes down to it?"

The Crane Sisters looked at each other, considering their options. "Looks like you've come to the right place after all." Avalon said.

* * *

 _ **New York**_

"Hell of a place you got here." Wu noted as he parked the car into what seemed like a small garage in the pier. "It's a little, you know, a work in progress but, uh… you know, I could take you to a nice hotel. Some place with electrical lighting, indoor plumbing, housekeeping…"

"This place suits me fine." Davos declined, sighing. "Believe it or not, it actually reminds me of home."

"And where is that?" Wu inquired, curious.

"A name you're not worthy of hearing." Davos said.

"OK, then." Wu shrugged, getting out from the car as he opened the door to Davos. "You want me to meet you back here tomorrow?"

"Today was the first of many and there is much work to be done." Davos said as he walked away and Wu entered the car, wiping his face in frustration, wondering how the hell has his life turned upside down in a matter of weeks. Just recently, he was a right hand of the Golden Tigers but because of a guy with a glowing fist, he lost his eye, his status, his comrades and now he was doing a lackey to a psychopath with another glowing fist to save his own life.

"Freaking unbelievable." Wu muttered before Davos knocked on the window and Wu lowered it.

"At the chop shop this evening, did you notice those youths on bicycles?" Davos asked. "They were following after us."

"Seeing what they can lift." Wu nodded. "Yeah, those kids, they're just vultures. Scavengers. They live in a squat near the Manhattan Bridge."

"They live together? Don't they have families?" Davos wondered.

"No idea." Wu shrugged. "You want me to put them on the list?"

"No. Not yet." Davos said, considering different plans with Ryhno's gang. Perhaps they could prove themselves useful to his cause.

Davos left Wu alone as he drove away.

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere_**

"What are you doing here, Walker?" Danny demanded, not trusting the mercenary's motives as they were sitting in the dark of the building.

"We have a problem. I'm here to take care of it." Walker said.

"You're gonna kill him." Danny realized. "That's not part of the deal."

"You're in no condition to stop me." Walker challenged.

"Let me talk to him. Try and reach him." Danny pleaded.

"Your friend Ward was right. He won't listen. He's too far gone. I can't be tied to this and neither can Joy." Walker said.

"Joy put you up to this?" Danny realized. "That cabin? In Arizona? I can make it happen. You'll be comfortable. Safe. For as long as you need. You just gotta stick to the plan." He promised.

"Fine." Walker said. "I won't hurt him."

The lights turned on as Davos showed up and Walker hid in the shadows. "Brother. I didn't expect to see you here. How are you?"

Danny and Davos neared each other as Danny noticed how… different Davos had become from the man he grew up with in K'un-L'un. "What are you doing here, Davos?"

"The work of an Iron Fist, Danny." Davos said.

"Is that what you call it?" Danny demanded as he looked at Davos closely. "You've got blood on your face. You've been killing people."

Davos walked past Danny, not caring for his accusations before facing him. "When a feral dog is put down, do you call it "murder"? When a virus is flushed from the body, is that murder? Call it "justice". You should be thanking me. I freed you from a responsibility that had become a burden."

"You spit in the face of a thousand-year tradition. You didn't earn it. You stole it." Danny sneered, turning to Davos's hand in which he wielded the Iron Fist.

"You dare speak of tradition after you abandoned ours?" Davos growled, reminding how Danny had left the duty of protecting K'un-L'un, leaving it at the mercy of the Hand as he circled around Danny, eying him with contempt and jealousy. "You see, Danny, you feel that you can just walk through this world as if it belongs to you. You value nothing because your privilege has afforded you everything. You've never had a heritage of your own. A culture that you must honor and protect."

"Stop validating your actions, Davos." Danny shot back. "This violence, it needs to stop right now."

"I've chosen my path." Davos scoffed.

"You've lost your way." Danny tried to reason. "I know what you think you're doing. But the police won't. No one will. And if you resist, they will come after you and they will kill you. If you come with me now, you can hand yourself in."

Davos snorted. "Oh, I know the risks. This is what commitment looks like, Danny. That night at the pier, you told me that you were protecting this city but you've never had the strength of character to walk a hard line. This war between the Triads, I ended it in a single day."

"No, you didn't. You just became another faction in the conflict." Danny argued. "You disgrace everything Lei Kung ever taught us."

"My father misled us all, Danny. Sold us all lies." Davos rebuffed Danny's accusations.

"His heart would break if he could hear you right now." Danny said.

"If he was here… I'd crush his heart." Davos tapped Danny on his chest, where his heart was. "He sent you down a path you never should have walked. Put us in opposition."

"I know you're angry." Danny said.

"No, I'm not angry. Not anymore." Davos shook his head, smiling. "I want you with me, brother. Here to learn at my feet and one day, perhaps fight beside me. You and your friends. The masked man. The Devil of Hell's Kitchen. The other woman. I'm a patient man and change doesn't happen overnight. It starts with a person, do you remember? A paragon of virtue with a righteous cause."

"Can you hear yourself?" Danny demanded, not believing the depth of his foster brother's insanity. " _A righteous cause_? _A paragon of virtue_? You can't really see yourself that way."

"It's how you will see me. As the scales fall from your eyes." Davos said.

Walker snuck on Davos right behind him and punched him in the face and she pulled out out a garotte, wrapping it around Davos's hand. Davos charged his Iron Fist in his right hand, trying to hit Walker but she grabbed his arm and did a backflip, forcing Davos on his knees before she jammed a syringe into Davos's shoulder.

But, what neither Walker or Danny saw coming, was that Davos had in his left hand the Iron Fist too as he charged it and hit the ground, while the shockwave knocked Danny and Walker back as Davos let out a roar of rage, while the lights sparked and debris and equipment flied back.

Davos pulled the syringe out of his shoulder before Danny grabbed him by his arm and jammed the syringe in his chest. Davos knocked Danny's hand off and punched him in the chest.

Danny staggered back and screamed in pain as Davos roared. Walker tried to attack but Davos blocked and hit her in the face as she fell down. Davos then grabbed Danny by his jacket, glaring.

"You crossed the line, Danny." Davos growled before he threw Danny down and charged his Iron Fist before hitting Danny in his knee. The bones cracked and Danny screamed in pain before The effects of the drug started to work on Davos as he collapsed on the ground.

Walker got up, helping Danny on his feet. "I got you."

"My leg. It's broken." Danny groaned. "You need to call Colleen. Call Misty. Matt. Elektra. We need to get Davos out of here."

Walker roared and Danny screamed in pain as she helped him get up and Danny limped before she let him lie down on a sheet covering some boxes. "Stay with me. Hey, stay with me, alright? OK, stay with me." She used Danny's belt to stop the bleeding from his leg. "Alright, alright." Walker pulled out her phone. "Um, I need an ambulance at 42 Baxter."

* * *

 _ **Chikara Dojo**_

"Whole tattoo thing, it's more of a novelty that I don't have one at this stage." Colleen pulled out her keys, opening the door to the apartment.

"Do it. I can totally see you pulling off some ink." Misty said.

"Hell no." Colleen shook her head.

"Hell yeah!" Misty cheered. "I see a heart with Danny's name on it."

"Stop." Colleen grumbled.

"Little petunia." Misty said before Colleen entered, noticing only Izo, Ikari and Maki in the room, meditating as she looked around.

"Shit. Danny." She sighed, realizing that Danny went out and Izo couldn't stop him without anyone guarding Maki and Ikari.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

"Come on, keep talking." Walker said, trying to keep Danny awake.

"Walker, we had a deal." Danny said.

"We have a deal." Walker nodded. "We have a deal."

They heard sirens blare as it started to rain and as Walker saw the lights of the ambulance sirens and heard the rain pour down, it started to awake Mary's personality as she got up.

"Walker? Walker!" Danny called out as Mary was walking away, putting down her hood and letting her hair loose from a bun.

The EMTs tended to Danny as they saw the blood on Mary's hands. "Ma'am, are you injured?" One of the medics asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. I must have fallen. I was just out walking in the rain." Mary said in her softer voice before noticing Danny lying on the ground, bleeding. "Danny?"

" _Mary_?" Danny asked, realizing that the rain and the lights of the ambulance must have triggered her other personality.

"Wait, was there an accident?" Mary asked, confused.

"Mary, you need to bring Walker back!" Danny called out.

" _Walker_?" Mary paled, horrified that her other and more violent personality had taken over.

"Mary, how do I get through to Walker?" Danny demanded.

"I can't be here. I should go." Mary said, not wanting to be responsible for more violence.

"Mary, you need to call Colleen and tell her we have Davos." Danny pleaded.

"Who's Davos?" Mary asked.

"If Walker wants her money, if she wants that cabin in the woods, then she has to finish her job." Danny insisted. "You hearing me?"

"Sir, I need you to try to calm down." The medic held Danny down as he groaned in pain.

" _Cabin_?" Mary repeated as she realized what was going on, that her alternate personality wanted to lock her away forever. "She wants to run away."

"Mary, you need to get Davos!" Danny yelled as the medics were carrying him on a gurney.

"She can't do that." Mary said.

"Mary, please!" Danny begged as they were taking him into the ambulance.

"She can't do that. She can't…" Mary approached Danny, looking remorseful. "I hope you know I didn't mean to hurt you, Danny. I did not know she was gonna hurt you. But I can't let her take me to a cabin. I deserve a chance to be happy." She walked away, much to Danny's horror.

"Mary? Mary, please, come back!" Danny called out.

"Are you riding with us to the hospital?" The EMT asked Mary as she was walking away.

"Mary! Mary, you have to get Davos! Please, Mary, please!" Danny yelled as Mary looked at her reflection in the car window, seeing the blood on her face and horrified by her alter-ego's actions.

"What did you do?" Mary whispered before running down the street.

"Mary, please! Mary! Mary, please! Come back! Mary!" Danny begged as the medics closed the door to the ambulance, with Danny lying on the gurney.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.**


	11. Humble

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Marvel Cinematic Universe_.**

* * *

Matt, Elektra, Jessica, Colleen and Misty were outside the room in the hospital as the doctors were operating Danny's knee and putting a brace on it as they were all frantically waiting for good news.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

Davos and Wu entered the Ryhno gang hideout as they beat up the punk kids before Ryhno aimed a shotgun at them but Davos used his Iron Fist to crash the doorframe, much to Ryhno's horror as he dropped the shotgun and raised his hands in surrender. "Yo, we good, man, OK?"

"I'm not here to do you harm. I've come to free you." Davos said.

"I'll be parked at the curb." Wu left Davos alone with the Ryhnos.

"How'd you do that?" BB asked Davos.

"I spent my whole life working towards this practice. Have any of you ever had a goal so great and true?" Davos asked the Ryhnos. "I've been eliminating criminals. You've been scavenging their remains. Is that how you wish to be seen? Carrion crows, living meal to meal. I can show you another way. I want to offer you all an opportunity." He pointed towards the horizon of New York. "This city has failed you. See, I come from a place where you're considered the most precious resource."

"What, are we gonna go hand out flowers up at Grand Central?" BB scoffed as Davos neared him and BB paled, hoping Davos wouldn't hurt him for his insolence.

"You live on the fringes. You catch as catch can. And what if all that effort it takes to survive a day, a week, a year, was directed to a noble purpose? What if I could make you warriors? I can offer you a place to study, give you instruction in the martial arts. You can help me turn this neighborhood around and perhaps, one day, this city." Davos offered.

"You for real?" Ryhno questioned.

"Oh, I am." Davos said. "Eden Towers at the waterfront. Do you know it?" The kids nodded. "Room and board for as many, who choose to join me. I will work you hard. But you'll all be better for it. Yeah? Trust me."

Davos left as the Ryhno gang eyed him carefully. "That is one strange dude." BB muttered.

* * *

 ** _Chinatown_**

Misty honked the car as Captain William Pike of Chinatown precinct approached her, while she went out. "Is driving south of 14th Street your idea of vacation?" Pike asked.

"Oh, you know me, I like to stay busy." Misty said.

"Oh, is this about the captain gig at 2-9? I'd say it's a good fit." Pike said.

"I wanted to see you about these Triad murders." Misty explained. "Now, the guy who's responsible for it is a psychopath, William. And he's got abilities."

"You got the man with bulletproof skin in your yard." Pike reminded. "I got one with a glowing fist."

"What do you know about it?" Misty asked.

"He's been all over Chinatown for months. He started out taking out petty criminals, then, a few weeks ago, he busts our plan to take down Yang and Ho." Pike said.

"This is a different guy. He has a red fist, the other has a yellow one." Misty argued. "I know it's tough to swallow but trust me, there is a real distinction. One is trying to do good and the other…"

"Yeah, yeah, red, yellow, either way it's a shitstorm." Pike grumbled. "I got the commissioner and the community board breathing down my neck."

"Well, give me a couple detectives and a few unis, I can bring him in." Misty offered.

"Thanks. I got it handled." Pike said.

"Listen, I've got a couple of leads I'm working…"

"Misty, it's not your problem to solve, OK?" Pike interrupted her. "I appreciate any information you wanna share, of course but that's where it ends."

"You're dragging your feet on this one, aren't you? You're just gonna let the brush fire burn itself out?" Misty realized. "Triad or no, people are dying, Pike."

"Go back to Harlem, Misty. You wanna go toe-to-toe with me on this kind of call? Take that job." Pike said, walking away as Misty glowered at his indifferent attitude.

* * *

 ** _Later, Chikara Dojo_**

"As long as Davos is killing Triad, Pike is OK to look the other way." Misty said and Matt clenched his cane. It reminded him of how indifferent half of the police force was towards Frank Castle's killing spree.

"That's unreal." Colleen said.

"Honestly, I'm not surprised." Matt pointed out.

"Yeah, no shit." Jessica grumbled.

"I've been at Bayard. The families of the victims are terrified." Colleen said.

"They should be. He is a wild card with a powerful weapon." Misty agreed.

"Can you go over Pike's head?" Colleen suggested.

"I don't think I should. I'm a detective on leave in his backyard." Misty protested and Colleen sighed in frustration.

"It's only a matter of time before the wrong person gets caught in the crossfire." Jessica pointed out.

"You going with Danny to PT today? How's he holding up?" Misty asked as Colleen leaned onto the desk.

"Mmm, as best as he can." Colleen said. "The doctors can't give us anything definitive about his recovery."

"He's a fighter. He's got this." Misty said optimistically.

"Yeah, and a stubborn kid. Trying to take us all on, remember?" Jessica reminded.

"The same scientist, who built your arm, built his brace. So, it's cutting edge. Ward's been all over it." Colleen explained.

"Meachum? He is alright." Misty shrugged.

"He did seem like a… good guy, even though he doesn't show it." Matt said.

"Well, I just don't see it." Colleen laughed.

"Really?" Misty asked as Colleen chuckled.

"Honestly, I've been trying to keep Danny's spirits up but… it's not just the leg." Colleen pointed out. "He had Davos. He had Walker…"

"And then it all went to shit." Misty nodded.

"No shit." Jessica grumbled. "Two close friends turning out to be complete psychos and morons. That's gotta be a bummer."

"I hope you guys have been taking time for yourselves." Misty said.

"Well, we have been working on the ledger." Colleen said. "I'm trying to crack this damn code. Thank you, Frank Choi." She opened the ledger and put it on the table. "OK, so each page is a different person, right? And they're paying in really unusual increments. So, it's like $10, $100…"

"And what, they were paying off loans?" Misty asked.

"Life debt." Colleen explained.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Matt asked, confused.

"Passage from China, forged papers, once they got here and then, rental agreements, furniture and shit like that for living arrangements. They paid either by money or by giving up other shit." Jessica explained.

"So, I think that could be the box." Colleen turned to the box on the other table on which was the box she had found in Bayard.

"Then, that means someone traded your family heirloom for passage into this country. Wow." Misty gapped.

"Maybe. Question is, who?" Colleen wondered.

"We'll help you get to the bottom of this." Matt promised before Danny entered, limping and walking with a cane.

"Hey."

"Hey. Good to see you." Misty said.

"It's good to see you, too." Danny said, sighing.

"What are you doing here?" Colleen inquired.

"And how are you even able to be on your feet?" Elektra questioned.

"Only hurts when I dance." Danny joked. "It's a Rand tech compression brace. Speeds up the process."

"The doctors know you're here?" Colleen asked.

Danny leaned onto the table. "I just wanted to come home. I couldn't stand the hospital." He sat down. "So, what's the latest on Davos?"

"Uh, eight more victims. All Triad." Misty said.

"Colleen said you were gonna try and speak to the police. Get some support." Danny reminded.

"Well, it didn't work out so well." Matt said.

"We're on our own here." Jessica added. "The plan stays the same."

"Are you sure you can beat the pretender on your own?" Maki challenged as everyone turned to her and Ikari, who were both the whole time sitting and meditating.

"We won't let you take the Fist." Izo glared at them.

"We don't want the Fist. Stopping the pretender is enough for now." Ikari said.

"Like hell we trust you, assholes." Jessica sneered as they went somewhere private in the corner, so that the Hand assassins could not eavesdrop.

"We'll find a way to take it away from Davos, so that Misty can arrest him." Elektra said.

"And then we'll get the Crane Sisters to do what they have to." Matt said.

"And what is that, exactly?" Danny questioned.

"They weren't certain on the details." Misty said.

"Only that they need the needles and the bowl, the one they mixed your blood in with the ashes." Jessica added.

"That was crucial." Colleen nodded.

"And Joy also said that she purchased the bowl for Davos." Matt said. "If we can find out where and from who exactly…"

"Ward said he saw Joy and Davos at an art auction." Danny remembered.

"Well, that's something." Jessica said.

"We'll look into it." Misty said as Jessica followed her before smiling at Danny. "It's good to see you back in action."

" _Back in action_?" Danny snorted. "Are you kidding me?"

"Look, your leg is still attached to your body." Misty pointed at Danny's leg as they all chuckled before they left the apartment.

Danny tried to get up as Colleen came to support but Danny stopped her. "No, it's OK, I can handle it."

"I wasn't implying you couldn't." Colleen said.

"I know, I'm sorry." Danny apologized as he entered his bedroom and put down his bag.

"If you'd called, I'd have picked you up." Colleen said.

"You've already wasted enough time dealing with all this." Danny said as he pulled his things out of his bag.

"Danny, we're your friends." Matt tried to reason.

"This is different. It wasn't an accident." Danny sighed as he sat down. "You could reach to Elektra. I thought I could too with Davos and look what happened." He looked at his leg. "And now he's out there with two Fists and I'm… I mean, what am I supposed to do?" He wondered.

"Come with me to Bayard." Colleen offered. "The police aren't gonna make a move, so we need to spread the word that Davos is out there."

"Danny, there are other ways to help. You need just time to heal." Matt assured him.

"You're right." Danny admitted.

* * *

 ** _Joy's penthouse_**

Misty visited Joy, who, frightened enough by Davos, reluctantly relayed information on the bowl she had found, giving address of Mika Prada, the curator, from who she had purchased it.

* * *

 ** _Bayard Community Center_**

"I thought you were upstairs. Check that bad boy out." Colleen handed Danny a poster as he sat down. "Pretty sweet, right?"

"It's a great idea." Danny said as he looked at the poster of Wu's car, in which Davos was riding.

"I was inspired by that crime scanner thing you use in the living room. So it's like the low-tech version." Colleen said. "Let's go home. It's been a long day."

"No, it's OK. Here, let me give you a hand putting these up." Danny picked one of the posters and hissed in pain as he got up and limped.

"OK, wait, wait. Danny." Colleen stopped him as he turned around. "I have been with you in PT every day, alright? I can see how much you're pushing yourself. I can tell you've been bottling up."

"I'm not the only one suffering from Davos' actions." Danny reminded.

"I know but you're not responsible for him." Colleen argued.

"I am." Danny said. "If he's capable of all this, then what's my part in it? We've been tied together since we were kids. All of this is happening because of me."

Colleen hugged Danny, trying to comfort him. "You really scared me, you know?"

"That's the last thing I wanted to do." Danny said. "I keep testing this relationship. Testing us."

"It doesn't come with an instruction manual." Colleen pointed out. "But I've been with you long enough to know something's on your mind."

"When we were training in K'un-L'un, there were a thousand days, when I would've given up, if it wasn't for him pushing me. It wasn't always gently but it was always in the right direction." Danny explained. "The idea of the cops hunting him in town, killing him, it terrifies me. And even after everything he's done, I still wanna find a way to reach out to him. Heal him. Now I understand why Matt wanted to trust Elektra and get through to her, despite what she had done. If he could do that, why can't I?"

"You want to see the good in people." Colleen realized.

"And there is good in Davos. Believe me." Danny said.

"I get it, I do. What you're feeling isn't any crazier than the fact that… I still care about Bakuto." Colleen admitted uncomfortably, crossing her arms and leaning onto the desk. "Even after everything he did to me. It doesn't change the fact that for years, he was the one, who made me feel safe. And smart and special."

Danny sighed as he stood next to her and wrapped his arm around her, comforting her.

* * *

 _ **New York**_

Wu kept on driving Davos around until he noticed him beating up and killing carjackers in an alley, despite them not being Triad members as he realized how insane Davos had become in his crusade to eliminate crime.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

"What can I help you with?" Mika asked as Misty entered her shop, with her badge and with Jessica.

"We're here about a bowl that you procured for Joy Meachum." Misty said.

Mika turned to them with surprised look. "I didn't even read my horoscope today. Is it bad?" She asked carefully as she noticed the looks in their eyes. "It's very, very bad, isn't it?"

"Tell us what you know about the bowl and nothing bad will happen, we promise." Jessica assured her.

"A Tibetan singing bowl from Ernst Erskine's collection. Very rare. Astronomically expensive." Mika shrugged. "That's what happens, when something's one of a kind."

"So, if I wanted it, that is the only one." Misty realized.

"What do you know about it?" Jessica asked. "Any detail will help. Large, small, anything."

"There was a whole section of it in professor Erskine's papers." Mika said as Jessica and Misty followed her. "And a thangka that refers to it."

"A what?" Misty asked, not understanding the word.

"A hanging scroll." Mika explained. "I can show you." She picked a box.

"All of this was Erskine's?" Misty inquired.

"He was a major collector." Mika nodded as Misty photographed the bell on which was a bird symbol like on the box Colleen had found in Bayard.

"Erskine's main focus was rare Asian artifacts from Tibet, Mongolia. This is a key piece." Mika put the box on the table. "Legend says it's from an ancient hidden city in the Himalayas."

" _K'un-Lun_?" Jessica tried.

"What's that?" Mika asked, not understanding.

"Never mind." Misty shook her head.

"The city of Shambhala Bhilai. Mentioned in the Vishnu Purana and the Zhang Zhang text of Western Tibet. Anyway, it's a gorgeous piece." Mika rolled the scroll to reveal two dragons in a circle and an ancient Tibetan text.

"It's a story." Misty realized.

"Too bad the language is dead." Mika said, disappointed. "Erskine believed the bowl to be key to some ritual or ceremony. People believe what they want to believe."

Misty took pictures of the unrolled scroll. "Don't you know it."

"Thanks for your time, Miss Prada, you've been very helpful." Jessica smiled.

"Not a problem. I hope I was helpful. And if was, let dear old Joy know it." Mika said.

* * *

 ** _Later, Chikara Dojo_**

"Hello." Colleen said as she opened the door to Misty and Jessica.

"Hey."

"Right on time."

"Jesus, I'm hungry like a wolf." Jessica said.

"It's vegan." Colleen warned.

"Of course it is." Misty muttered.

"How'd it go with Joy?" Danny asked.

"Joy sent us to the auction house, where she got the bowl." Misty said.

"Yeah and that bowl is unique and it is important to this ritual that Davos performed on you." Jessica said. "But maybe we have something." She showed Danny, Colleen and Elektra the pictures.

"It's a thangka." Danny realized, recognizing the painting.

"And the images on it, they tell a story." Misty nodded. "Depicts some kind of transfer of chi."

"How can you tell?" Colleen questioned.

"It's just like looking at the crime scene. The objects, how and where they lay, they just kind of speak to me." Misty shrugged.

"This text here, it's ancient Tibetan." Danny realized.

"Can you read it?" Colleen asked as Danny took a closer look at the picture.

" _The way of uniting souls through the coil of a serpent._ " Danny read.

"Come again?" Misty asked, not understanding.

"It's the precise measurements needed and a specific hand placement to complete the transfer." Danny explained.

"That's great, right?" Colleen asked, hoping.

"This isn't a metaphor, is it?" Jessica asked as she pulled out another photo of one man touching another one's forehead, seeming to be draining energy.

"No, it's a warning. Here." Danny said as he read the text. "The transfer is a powerful and complex process, just like the spirit of the dragon itself. If mishandled, it could mean death for all parties involved."

"Great." Colleen groaned. "More good news."

"You know, when I got the call about Donnie Chang, I never thought I'd be a part of taking the dragon out of one guy and putting it back into another." Misty laughed.

"Yeah. My life was somewhat less crazier before I met you, guys." Jessica said.

"It's the spirit of the dragon." Danny corrected.

"'Cause that makes it better?" Misty snorted.

"Hey, this is still something we can use." Colleen pointed out.

"Chi and dragons. It's crazy." Misty muttered.

"You do realize you cannot stop him on your own, do you?" Maki said as she and Ikari entered.

"Oh, come on, what are those two bozos doing here?" Jessica grumbled.

"We want the same thing. Stop the false Iron Fist…" Ikari said.

"And steal it for yourselves? Not a chance." Izo growled.

"You're fools if you think you can stop Davos." Maki said.

"Why should we trust you?" Matt questioned.

"What other choice do you have? Besides, if we wanted the Fist for ourselves, we would have taken it from Davos already." Maki pointed out.

"Do we have another choice?" Colleen wondered.

"If you help us stop Davos, then what?" Elektra growled.

"Let's just say… all debts between the Hand and you regarding Midland Circle shall therefore be erased. K'un-L'un is gone. And it's obvious who has the advantage in seizing the Fist." Maki said. Suddenly, the lights flickered as the Hand assassins disappeared.

"What the…" Jessica muttered.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Matt said.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

Davos waited as Ryhno's gang entered, preparing to be trained by him as Joy entered, hoping to get the bowl from Davos discreetly somehow.

* * *

 _ **Chikara Dojo**_

Danny taped some pillows around a pillar before he started to pummel it as his fists were bloodied, while Matt, Jessica, Elektra and Izo were observing him training.

"Danny, you keep exerting yourself at this pace." Matt said as Danny kicked the pillar with his injured leg and screamed in pain as he sat down, panting out.

"Not your best idea." Colleen pointed out as she helped him get up.

"I'm sorry." Danny said.

"Don't apologize. And I didn't close the dojo because I was afraid." Colleen said. "I closed the dojo because I couldn't be a part of sending anyone else to their grave."

"I'm not gonna die." Danny said.

"You don't know that." Colleen argued. "You and Davos trained together but you never taught anyone. You don't know what that means." She passed by Danny, holding her bo staff. "When I teach someone, what they do, what comes from that, is on me." She turned around, facing Danny. "If I do this, everything changes between us. I'll have to separate myself emotionally from this. From you." She said, looking at her lover sadly as Danny sighed.

"I have no other choice." Danny limped forward.

"Yes, you do." Colleen said. "You've made yours. I've made mine." Suddenly, she hit Danny with her staff in his leg as he fell down, yelping.

"Can you give me a warning next time?" Danny grumbled.

"'May I have a warning, sensei?' 'No, you may not.' Get up." Colleen ordered in much colder tone.

Matt and Elektra and Izo suddenly realized what was she doing as they observed. Danny got up with some difficulty before Colleen attacked with her staff. Danny managed to block her strikes before she hit him in the back as Danny screamed.

"Again." Colleen ordered. Danny panted out as he faced her. Colleen spun her staff as Danny blocked her attacks before she spun around and aimed at Danny's feet as he yelped again, falling down on the floor. "Again." Danny sighed, realizing that she wasn't looking at him as at her lover anymore… but as at her apprentice. And Danny had to humble himself and control his emotions, if he had any chance to beat her… and to beat Davos.

"Yes… _sensei_." Danny said, sounding humble and trying to keep his emotions in check as he got up. They weren't lovers anymore… right now, it was master and student.

"She's good." Izo noted.

Danny caught Colleen's staff before she kicked but Danny dodged. Colleen spun around as Danny grabbed her staff. "Better." Colleen smirked before throwing Danny down as he screamed. "Come on!" She ordered.

Danny got up on his feet and roared, rushing at Colleen.

* * *

 **Ikari and Maki will return, don't worry. And side note, the part with Colleen training Danny was one of my favorite parts of _Iron Fist_.**

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.**


	12. Struggle

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Marvel Cinematic Universe_.**

* * *

Day-by-day, Colleen and Izo were helping Danny train and learn self-control, while recover, while Davos was training Ryhno's gang to become his soldiers.

"The final step is controlling your emotions. Davos is your blind spot. And he has two Fists, where you had one. He knows you're coming and that all it takes to end this fight, is landing one blow." Colleen attacked with her staff as Danny blocked and dodged.

"The Iron Fist makes Davos cocky and confident. He believes you're in a disadvantage. While he makes the first move, use it to your advantage but remember, you can't let your emotions blind your judgement." Izo said.

"He's all ego and overconfidence, do not be the same." Colleen advised as Danny continued training with her and Izo.

* * *

"Albert and his crew are getting the word out and Sam and his crew are doing the same. Matt, Elektra and Jessica are keeping an eye on the streets." Colleen said as Danny was exercising his injured leg.

"Sounds like you're going viral, sensei." Danny said sarcastically.

"You don't have to call me that, when we're not training." Colleen assured him. "Your strength and agility are almost back to normal. That's amazing."

"Yeah, well, this thing is state-of-the-art." Danny held the brace on his leg.

"It's not the brace. It's you." Colleen said. "Learning to compensate and adjust in such a short time."

"That's mostly down on you." Danny said.

"We still need Misty to get the cops onboard." Colleen pointed out. "Because, without them, we can't get the bowl or Davos. And as good as you've been looking, the hardest part is yet to come." She passed by Danny as he got up, looking at Colleen's bo staff.

"Your technique with that, doesn't look like Hand." Danny pointed out.

"My grandfather taught me. Before Bakuto." Colleen said. "When my mother died and my father sent me to live with my grandparents."

"How long did you stay with him?" Danny asked as he turned to her sword on the stand. "That's his katana, right?"

"Yeah. He was the one, who taught me Bushido. He was always so serious about my training and I never understood why." Colleen sighed. "I'd ask him and he'd just… throw me a riddle. ' _The frog trapped in the well does not understand the sea._ ' He used to send me out on these missions. ' _Find three songbirds, a perfect plum, track a tanuki until it went to ground._ '"

"Sounds like fun." Danny said as he sat down.

"More an object lesson." Colleen corrected. "To observe the world around me. ' _A warrior must always remember what they're fighting for._ '"

"Hmmm." Danny trailed off. "Only thing we fought for in K'un-L'un was the power of the Iron Fist."

"And now?" Colleen asked as she drank from her cup.

"Everything. You. Matt. My friends. This city. Davos." Danny said.

"Physically, you're ready. But facing Davos will be just as emotional as it is physical." Colleen pointed out.

"Davos is my blind spot. Everything that's happened between us, it's… it's got my wires crossed." Danny admitted.

"Then we'll uncross them. The challenge now will be to think and choose. Not just feel and react." Colleen said.

The computer bleeped as Danny and Colleen rushed to it. "It's the tip line."

Colleen put on headset as Danny sat to the computer. "Hello? You've seen something. On East Broadway and Clinton, headed uptown. Thank you. We're on it." She rushed to her bag as Danny typed something on computer. "Car that matches Chen Wu's. Could be Davos on the move. I have to warn whoever he's after. That's Hatchet territory, right?"

"Could be they're after James Wong. He used to run numbers for the Hatchets out of his apartment on Clinton." Danny said.

"Get your stuff, you're coming with me." Colleen ordered.

"This is another test, isn't it?" Danny realized.

"Call it 'field training'. Time to remember what we're fighting for." Colleen said as she put on her jacket.

* * *

 ** _Later, New York_**

Colleen banged on the door as Liu opened for them before realizing who were the visitors. "You can't be here."

Colleen and Danny moved past Liu towards Mrs. Yang and Wong. "Miss Wing. Mr. Rand, this is unexpected."

Colleen looked outside the window to see Wu's car. "No time to explain. Davos is coming."

Wong got up from the chair, freaked out. "God, no, he'll rip us to pieces." He was about to run, when Liu stopped him.

"Coward. Grab a weapon. Stand beside me. Let him come." Liu said.

"You don't stand a chance." Danny tried to reason as Liu looked through the peephole.

"We're not here to fight him. We're here to get you out." Colleen argued.

"Back door." Wong said as they followed him, going downstairs before they heard 'bang', as Davos broke through the apartment door. Danny's first instinct told him to face Davos but Colleen stopped him.

"Danny. Danny, this is the test. Don't react. Show me you can choose. Control your emotions. Danny" Colleen said.

Danny took a breath, getting ahold of himself. "Right. Choose." They went down the fire escape in the back alley. "You have a car?"

"Yeah, this way." Liu pointed around the corner as they ran. Wu noticed them as he went out, smirking.

"Hey! Well, this is an embarrassment of riches." Wu smirked.

"Mr. Ho's man." Mrs. Yang recognized him, considering that she stabbed him in the eye.

"Chen Wu." Liu said.

"Get Mrs. Yang out of here. I'll handle this." Colleen said as they ran. "Love the new look." She quipped.

"Let's see if I can give you the same." Wu growled.

Colleen dodged as Wu attempted to kick her. They went into back alley as they exchanged blows. Wu grabbed Colleen by her arm but she did a cartwheel. Wu held her other arm as he blocked Colleen's kick and incoming punches.

Colleen tried to kick him in his head but Wu dodged before he caught her leg. Colleen jumped and wrapped her other leg around Wu, throwing him down on the ground before she punched him in his face. She then noticed Davos rushing down from the fire escape as Liu pulled the car over and Danny opened the door.

"Colleen! Jump in!" Danny ordered.

Colleen rushed towards the car, throwing trash cans in Wu's and Davos's way before she entered as Liu drove away and Davos seethed with a murdering glare as he whirled on Wu. "How did they know we were coming?"

"Don't ask me. Who let them get away?" Wu snapped as Davos grabbed him by his jacket and pinned him to the car.

"If you're playing both ends against the middle, I swear—"

"Those two took my eye!" Wu exploded. "And you'd do worse if I crossed you!"

"Then how? How?!" Davos shouted angrily as Wu noticed the poster on a street lamp.

"That's my car…"

Davos ripped the poster off to see the photo of Wu's car on it and written. "See something? Call us."

* * *

 _ **Mary Walker's apartment**_

Walker woke up, groaning as she tied her hair to a bun and then noticed the phone on the table with a letter, on which was written "PLAY ME" as she realized Mary must have left a message for her.

" _Hi, it's me. Now, I know that you must be pretty angry. All that missed time. It's no accident. I have done everything I can to keep you away._ " Mary said. " _Pills to keep me calm and open faucet to mimic rain. I think I'm changing, which means you must be, too. I heard about what you're planning to do with our future, Walker and… I had to say something. So, I hope you hear me. Hear this. Your friend Joy came around and she said she wanted you to protect her, which made me remember all the times that you have protected me. Back in Green Bay. Sokovia. You got us out of that hole, so thank you for that…_ "

* * *

 _ **Eden Towers**_

Tired of Davos's training, BB went out as he saw one of Colleen's posters with Wu's car on it before Joy followed him and he hid the poster behind his back, while he turned around. "Where do you think you're going? Hmmm?" She noticed that BB was hiding something behind his back, making him show her the poster.

Joy looked closely, realizing it was Danny. "You think what's going in there is hard? Having Davos train you? Care for you? Try ending up on his bad side. The surest way to end onto his list is to leave here or have one of these." She pointed at the poster in her hand.

"Why are you giving me the 411? You're his lady, ain't you?" BB scoffed.

"That's both sexist and simplistic, how quaint." Joy scoffed. "Look, do what you want, alright? But if I were you, I would get back in there, put a smile on my face and get with the program. Davos is just so proud of all of you. Let's not ruin his day." She pleaded, not wanting to make Davos angry. "Unless you're dead set on suicide."

BB glowered as he reluctantly returned back inside.

* * *

 _ **Bayard Community Center**_

"She's been here since you dropped her off last night." Sam closed the door as Danny, Jessica and Colleen looked through the window to see Mrs. Yang and leaders of Golden Tiger Triad and Hatchet Triad at the table. "And the others arrived a few hours later."

"Liu, I recognize." Colleen said. "Are those guys Hatchet soldiers?"

"Some. Those three are Tigers, though. Maybe they're finally working through peace." Danny said.

"More like getting ready for another war." Jessica argued.

"Whatever this is, Bayard can't be involved." Sam said, worried.

"We'll handle it." Colleen assured him before she entered. "We need to talk."

Mrs. Yang sighed as Liu and the Tigers readied their weapons. "A familiar refrain, usually preceding disaster. The peace you wanted, has been achieved." Mrs. Yang sighed in frustration.

"It's a pretty heavily armed version of peace." Danny pointed out as he saw the weapons the Triad members were carrying.

"All that was needed was a common enemy." Liu said.

"You're planning to retaliate against Davos." Danny realized.

"Look, this is suicide, you know what he's capable of. He won't hesitate to kill any last one of you." Jessica argued.

"Not if we kill him first." Liu said.

"I'm grateful you came, when you did." Mrs. Yang said. "And I know you've saved lives. But, he killed my husband and many others…"

"We have a plan, we're gonna make a move on Davos as soon as we're ready." Colleen told her.

"And it will be soon." Danny added.

"We're ready now." Liu argued.

"We're trying to save your lives, you don't stand a chance against him. You try to stop him, you'll be killed." Jessica snapped.

"People are already being killed." Mrs. Yang sneered.

"Just hear us out, please." Colleen begged.

Mrs. Yang sighed. "My husband has had many faults but he always learned from his mistakes. In that way, I'm trying to be more like him."

One of the Triad members opened the door, making it obvious that they wouldn't listen to them.

* * *

 ** _Eden Towers_**

Joy was searching for Davos's bowl before he approached her. "Joy. What are you doing?"

"I was looking for you." Joy said.

"Why did you come here, Joy?" Davos asked with narrowed eyes, not trusting her intentions.

"I just told you." Joy said.

"No, not here, this room. Here with me." Davos elaborated.

"Because I want to change. I want to be a better person." Joy explained.

"But you were afraid of me. And then, you weren't." Davos walked past her. "What changed your mind?"

"What does it matter?" Joy protested.

"It matters greatly." Davos said. "It's something I need to understand. Why would you trust me, if you fear me? If you were afraid, why join me?"

"Because you need me as much as I need you." Joy replied. "Take a walk with me." The Ryhnos were training and Wu was reading a book as Joy and Davos went down the area. "He's always listening. This was a Rand purchase, so I've seen the blueprints of this place. Over there, they were gonna wall off a 500-square-foot lobby. Average apartment was going to be 6,000 square feet. The lobby is a glorified powder room." Davos didn't seem to care about Joy's explanation. "You're wondering where I'm going with this or what a powder room is."

"The former." Davos said.

"The people, who designed this place, they knew something important. First impression don't mean a thing. First time I meant you, for example. Beside the point." Joy smiled.

"Get to yours." Davos said, not in mood for games.

"Look, at your core, you are a good man. A noble one, even. You push yourself harder than anyone I've ever met. So, I can get past the lobby because I know the apartment has a view that I will wake to every day and feel glad to be alive." Joy said. "I accept the methods because I understand the man." She showed Davos the poster of Wu's car. "Have you seen these?"

"A killer. That's how they see me." Davos snapped. "They don't understand that all of this is a necessary component of what will be a great rebirth."

"Show them more." Joy advised. "It's a sales thing. The way you brand yourself."

"I don't understand." Davos said, confused.

"You want to make this city a better place but you're killing people. It's mixed messages. Be the change you wanna present and the people of this city will see you as you want them to." Joy advised. "Show them how you will better their lives. Show them the man that I see. The man that I respect. And all of this goes away." She ripped the poster.

"The city must be purged." Davos said. "But maybe the righteous should be given a chance to see me as you do." Joy nodded in understanding. "I apologize for doubting you."

* * *

Joy left outside pier as she dialed Ward's number, who, reluctantly answered the call. " _I'm somewhat preoccupied at the moment._ " Ward sighed.

"I need you to do something for me." Joy explained.

" _What the hell does that mean?_ " Ward demanded, not understanding.

"I don't have time for questions." Joy snapped.

" _You told me to leave you alone. Repeatedly._ " Ward reminded.

"Yes, I did and now I need this." Joy admitted. "Look, you know the factory in Jersey you tried to buy for me?"

" _Doesn't ring a bell._ " Ward denied.

"Don't be a shit, Ward." Joy snapped.

" _Yes, obviously I remember the factory._ " Ward snapped back.

"Good. I need you to take it over for me." Joy requested.

" _I warned you against over-leveraging._ " Ward said vindictively. " _Now that you've seen the light, I have to pick up the tab on some poison pill?_ "

"It's not a poison pill." Joy sighed. "The Sofia Rios deal is solid. I just… there are other matters taking my attention, so I'm moving on."

" _What does that mean?_ " Ward asked, confused.

"I don't have time to explain right now, OK?" Joy pleaded. Right now, she felt like she was better off with Danny or Ikari and Maki on her side, rather than Davos.

" _What's up with you, Joy?_ " Ward inquired, suspecting something was off. " _This has to do with the whole Davos thing?_ "

"Just do it, Ward. I thought you wanted to mend fences." Joy begged.

" _I did. You said you didn't._ " Ward reminded.

Joy looked annoyed as she sighed. "Just forget it, alright? I'll ask someone else."

" _No. I'll do it. I just truly don't understand._ " Ward said honestly.

"You don't need to. The deed and the project charter are in the credenza, spare keys are with the super, I'll text you the alarm code." Joy hung up, hoping she was doing the right thing for her own good.

* * *

 ** _Chikara Dojo_**

"Mrs. Yang can't just box us out. We saved her ass last night." Colleen said.

"They're gonna end Davos or die trying. Probably both." Danny muttered.

"I am over watching people march to face their death like it's a badge of honor." Colleen snapped. "It never ends."

"Look, Colleen, come here." Danny tried to assure her.

Colleen walked down the apartment. "You're right. We have a plan and we're close. Let's just get what we need and get to Davos before they or Maki and Ikari do."

"Colleen—"

"And last night was impressive. You kept your emotional distance." Colleen looked at Danny with pride.

"Yeah. That's what we need to talk about. I wanted you to train me." Danny leaned onto a pillar as Colleen sighed, realizing where was Danny going with this. "But it feels like we're being forced to choose between ending Davos's threat or ending us. Are they mutually exclusive?"

"I don't know." Colleen said, not sure how to answer his question as Danny sighed. "But I know that I didn't want this. Any of this. And I'm fighting for what I believe in, no matter the cost."

"This is another lesson, is it? Think and choose." Danny said, frustrated. "So, what do we do now?"

"When Mrs. Yang said she was gonna mount an attack and kill your brother, what was your first reaction?" Colleen asked.

"Stop her by whatever means necessary." Danny said.

"Punch your way out of the problem, OK. And last night, when Davos was right there, what did you wanna do?"

"Stop him." Danny said. "Save him from crossing deeper until he was too far gone."

"OK but you didn't." Colleen reminded.

"I've seen what happens, when I go with my instincts." Danny explained. "I wanna do this the right way."

"You've crossed the Rubicon, Danny." Colleen praised, proud of him. "The training worked. One last test. I need to see all this in action."

"So, what, we just wait for Davos to make a move?" Danny asked.

"Well, you remember those cage fights I used to go to, when I was working through my anger?" Colleen asked and Danny nodded. "That's where I'm gonna take you."

* * *

 ** _Joy's penthouse_**

Ward entered before he saw Walker sitting at the desk. "You're not supposed to be here."

" _Me_? What is this?" Ward looked around. "A setup?"

"No." Walker said. "Where did you get the keys to this place?"

"I'm asking the questions here, you're in my sister's apartment." Ward said.

"I was looking for you." Walker explained. "What happened to you?"

Ward sighed. "I tried to punch someone." He gestured towards the door. "Joy's not here. Thanks for playing."

"I was gonna ask her a favor. But, actually, you'll do." Walker said.

"I'm gonna say this differently. Time to go." Ward growled.

"You and Joy have access to the same Rand database, which is how you pulled the file on me and the cop, yes?" Walker inquired.

"What I do and how I do it are none of your business. Do you want me to call the police?" Ward warned.

"Do you want your teeth ripped out of your mouth?" Walker countered.

"No. I don't. No one wants their teeth pulled out." Ward said.

"There's a part of my military history, that's been redacted. I need to find out what's under the black." Walker said.

"Mmm. Even if I wanted to help you, and I don't, I can't pull non-redacted DOJ files." Ward said, moving past her.

"You can't but you can pay someone, who can." Walker reminded.

"Can't do it today." Ward said, checking Joy's drawers. "Agreed to do Joy a favor, so my card is already punched."

"Joy asked you for help?" Walker asked for clarification.

"Up is down. Left is right." Ward deadpanned as he picked a photo of his sister, reminiscing old times.

"That's exactly why I need this file." Walker said .

Ward considered his options. Danny needed his help and he couldn't waste time but was it worth making someone as unstable as Walker angry? "Shit." He cursed, realizing how bad his situation was as he closed the drawer before he sat across Walker. "I can get you a file but I'm gonna need something in trade."

"You just said you couldn't." Walker reminded.

"Do you want it or not?" Ward snapped as Walker turned her full attention to him. "Joy is with Davos. She's worried she might not get out."

"She told you that?" Walker asked.

"No but I think I understand why she asked me to do this for her now." Ward explained. "Our mother, before she died, ran an NGO. Renewable energy for third-world countries. Joy's business venture is about solar cells."

"What does that have to do with Davos?" Walker asked, not understanding.

"Nothing." Ward replied. "But Joy knows that I'd be the best bet to keep the project alive if…"

"…she doesn't come out of it alive." Walker realized.

"If I get you your file, will you help me get to her?" Ward requested. "Get her away from him, if that's what needs to happen? Make sure she's safe?"

"She is not safe as long as he is breathing." Walker said. "I've told her as much. The only answer, when it comes to Davos, is a final one."

"Then we bury a bullet in his brain." Ward said. He certainly trusted more Walker than the Hand, despite what Danny told him what they had offered.

* * *

 ** _Chinatown_**

BB, refusing to go with them, stayed in Pier, helping Joy find Davos's bowl as Davos and Ryhno's gang went to Yip's restaurant. Yip, not looking for trouble and not intending to take sides, refused Davos's offer to help and Davos, believing that Yip was helping the Tigers, despite the contrary, killed him with his Iron Fist. Ryhno, realizing that Davos was going too far, realized that BB was right and tried to run before Crank slit his throat and Davos praised his student. Strike like a falcon does. Without mercy or hesitation.

* * *

 ** _Eden Towers_**

BB was helping Joy look for the bowl before Davos and the Ryhno's gang entered. Joy tried to stall Davos, who made it obvious that he was done playing nice and was about to show his power to New York and bring it to his knees as Joy paled but she managed to stall him long enough for BB to sneak the bowl out.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

Danny and Colleen were in a cage arena, where Colleen used to fight as she sprayed a circle on the ground and taped three ribbons on her and Danny's jackets, while Matt, Izo and Elektra observed.

"Three points. That's all you need." Colleen said as she and Danny exchanged blows before Colleen kicked Danny back.

"Contact, huh?" Danny smirked. Colleen kicked and punched but Danny blocked, trying to gain the upper hand. Colleen pushed Danny as he kicked her back. Colleen staggered but then, they both noticed that Danny's foot was outside the circle.

"Point for me. 1-0." Colleen smirked.

"Interesting training technique." Elektra pointed out.

Danny ripped the ribbon off his jacket before they resumed their fight.

Colleen tried a double kick and punch Danny in the face but Danny blocked and ducked, trying to kick Colleen in the legs. Colleen did a cartwheel and dodged Danny's kicks. Colleen threw punches that Danny blocked before she grabbed him by his arm and moved past him, ripping a ribbon off his jacket in the process. "2-0."

"Do not react." Danny whispered, trying to rein his temper in. "Think. Choose."

"That would be nice. Maybe flashcards would help you remember." Colleen said sarcastically. "You think Davos loses his cool, when he uses the Fist? The one he took from you, that he's using to clean up Chinatown."

"I know what you're trying to do but I passed all your tests." Danny said calmly, not letting Colleen's taunts get to him. "I'm taking the Fist back."

Danny threw punches that Colleen blocked and kicked her in her stomach as Colleen staggered back and grunted in pain.

"And do what with it? Cause more chaos? Break up more parleys? The Fist almost consumed you. Imagine what it's doing to him. How it's changing him." Colleen said as Danny blocked her punches and tried to grab her ribbon but Colleen grabbed Danny's arm and threw him away as Danny stopped mere inches away from the circle line. "And all of this could've been prevented, if you'd just kept your balance."

"Her technique is impressive." Izo pointed out.

"She's trying to provoke him and it's working." Matt realized as he listened to Danny's fast heartbeat.

Danny faced her as they exchanged punches but Danny managed to get past Colleen's defenses and rip the ribbon off her jacket as he threw her down. "Nice. 2-1." Colleen smiled, getting up on her feet. "But the way you got there, that's where we need to get you past. You put yourself and everyone else in danger, when you react to your emotions."

"How am I supposed to control my emotions, when you're getting in my face like this?" Danny snapped.

"That's the point, it's why we're here." Colleen said. "You love Davos. You love me. I'm asking you to separate yourself from that and show me you can fight."

Danny realized again at that point that he couldn't see Colleen right now as a lover but as his sensei and he couldn't let his feelings hold him back because of how he felt about her. Colleen attacked as Danny blocked her punches and she grabbed him by his arm but Danny shook himself off her grip before Colleen kicked him back. Danny blocked her following kick and punches before he ripped another ribbon off her jacket. "2-2."

"You're frustrated. Angry. I get it." Colleen pointed around the cage. "I used to come here until I couldn't see straight."

"So, what changed?" Danny asked.

"I remembered what I was fighting for." Colleen said. "What are you fighting for?"

Danny jumped and did a roundhouse kick that Colleen blocked but then, Danny crouched, kicking Colleen in her leg, causing for her to fall down as he grabbed the last ribbon on her shirt… but he couldn't bring himself to rip it off and win the fight as he stopped, panting out before getting up, realizing in how much of an emotional conflict he had been because of the Iron Fist.

"Why did he stop?" Elektra wondered as Matt listened to Danny's fast heartbeat that was slowing down as he realized what was Danny's issue.

"Because he can't give himself into this rage again." Matt said.

* * *

They stared down the railing on New York, considering recent events.

"I pushed too hard, too fast." Colleen said.

"No, it's not that. Something just clicked." Danny said. "Growing up, I had everything. Money, love, a future. When it got ripped away from me, I… I didn't know how to process it. I reacted. I found a mission. Become the Iron Fist."

"Yeah, I get where you're going with that. When I lost my sight and then my Dad…" Matt sighed. "I felt like I lost everything. In the orphanage, the only thing keeping me going was faith. But lately… faith in God doesn't help me like I had believed it would. There were just handful of things that kept me going. Then… listening to the pleas of the people on the streets, in pain, danger, being mugged, raped, dying… I realized that I could do something about it. But I didn't want to let Foggy or Karen in because I didn't want them to get caught in the crossfire. Recently, I would've thought that I'd rather die as the Devil than live as Matt Murdock. But… these past few weeks with you… it put things back into perspective. I'm fighting for my city. My friends. And my family. And I can't turn my back on them." Matt said.

"Yeah. I hear you, Matt." Danny nodded. "At some point, I was just repeating the cycle that K'un-L'un taught me. You asked me to remember what I was fighting for." He turned to Colleen and Matt. "It isn't your mission or our neighborhood. It isn't Davos. It's not even you, Colleen.

All I've been fighting for is the power of the Iron Fist. The heart of the dragon, I can feel it calling me. And because of that, it will always make me a danger to the people that I care about the most. Physically, I'm ready to face Davos. We can stop him. And Ikari and Maki, should they appear again. But when he's subdued to me and we perform the ceremony… I can't take the power back." Danny said, realizing how much of a negative impact the Iron Fist has had on his life.

"Danny, are you sure about this?" Matt questioned, knowing how much the power of the Iron Fist meant for Danny.

"If we take the power out of Davos, it has to go somewhere." Colleen reminded. "Someone has to hold the Fist."

"I know." Danny nodded as he looked at Colleen, knowing how much more disciplined and focused she was than him. "I think it should be you."

Matt and Colleen just stood there with shocked looks at Danny's unexpected decision to give up what has been defining him for years to the woman he loves.

* * *

 **The following chapter will be slightly different from the actual episode and I plan to near the story to its end soon. I also plan a sequel covering _Daredevil_ Season 3, so stay tuned.**

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.**


	13. Taking the Fist Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Marvel Cinematic Universe_.**

* * *

"What is this place, Danny?" Matt asked as he, Elektra, Colleen and Izo followed Danny in the underground tunnels.

"I need to show you." Danny said. "I was chasing a mugger down East Broadway. I lost him when he came down here. I figured he dodged into a maintenance doorway." He opened the door to show a basement, in which were pieces of furniture and a metal door that was battered up.

"You trained here?" Elektra realized.

"That's what I told myself." Danny said. "Train. Hone my skill. But in the end, it became much more than that."

"So you what? Dragged all this stuff in here and punched the hell out of it?" Colleen realized.

"I was out almost every night." Danny said. "I told myself I was watching over the neighborhood. For the most part, that was true but… deep down, all I really wanted, was to use the Fist. It would give me a sense of clarity, a release, power… when I couldn't find an excuse to use it on the streets, I'd come here. I'd stay for hours and hours until I didn't know where I ended and it began."

"I knew there was something." Colleen nodded. "You'd be gone so long, no activity on the crime scanner. I didn't know where you were but I wondered."

Matt smiled. "Honestly, Danny, now you remind me a lot of myself. Whenever I go out… I'd listen to people's screams, pleas for help… their pain… and I help them. There are times, when I almost don't hear them at all, which is not that often. And… it then bottles up all this… anger… so I'd go to Fogwell's Gym on Manhattan. Like my Dad used to… and I'd find a punching bag and beat the hell out if it. But… then I realized… that I needed to let someone in. That I couldn't deal with that anger alone."

"He's right, Danny. I thought you needed to slow down and I wondered where you would go but I guess I didn't want to face the truth." Colleen nodded.

"You're right." Danny admitted. "But this is the reason, why I need to step away."

"You're overreacting, Danny." Colleen snapped. "You made mistakes, you can learn from them."

"And I intend to. But I can't do that, if I'm holding the Fist." Danny said.

Colleen approached the battered door as she clenched her fist, wondering how would it feel to wield such power but… she didn't feel like it was her responsibility to bear. "The answer is "no"."

"Colleen…" Danny pleaded as she was leaving before she turned around to face him.

"I know you didn't ask for this." Colleen said. "And the heart of the dragon is a huge responsibility but I didn't ask for it, either. And honestly, this has nothing to do with me."

"It isn't a burden." Danny said. "In K'un-L'un, the Iron Fist was the greatest honor that could be achieved."

"We're not in K'un-L'un, we're standing in the subway under Eldridge Street." Colleen retorted. "Danny, you trained for years. You fought your friends, you fought a freaking mythical beast. You had problems controlling it but who wouldn't? You can't just pawn it off on me because you don't want it anymore."

"You're not listening to me. I want it back more than anything. But I know who I become when it's a part of me." Danny said.

"Then we'll help you. We'll support you. We'll do whatever it takes." Colleen offered.

"She's right. You don't have to do this alone." Matt said.

"But at the end of this, when we beat Davos, you have to take the power from him." Colleen finished.

"Colleen… please, just consider it." Danny insisted.

"There's nothing to consider." Colleen declined. "You are the Iron Fist. Let's go home." She left, leaving Matt and Danny alone.

"Danny… I get why you would want to give her the Fist." Matt told him. "But… it may be the hardest thing you'll ever have to do. Are you sure you want to give it up? I mean, she gets the Fist… what about you?"

Danny sighed. "I know who I am with the Fist. And it will always put everyone around me in danger. It's not something I can carry anymore."

Danny's decision made Matt consider, if keeping the distance from Foggy and Karen because of his vigilantism, was a good idea. Maybe he still needs them… but can he really risk putting them in danger?

* * *

 _ **Bayard Community Center**_

BB was hiding in the center with the bowl, frightened of Davos's wrath as Crank called him and BB realized how angry Davos had become.

* * *

 _ **Eden Towers**_

"You were the only one here, Joy. So where did he take the bowl?" Davos demanded.

"I can't believe we're even having this conversation. I am the one that bought you the bowl. You think that I teamed up with a child to steal from you? I mean…" Joy stopped as Davos neared her.

"I have the power to crush you with my bare hands, Joy. To end you. If you don't tell me the truth, I swear, I swear I'll take my time until this floor is slick with disloyal blood." Davos warned.

"You wanna know where he is? I sent him to the FBI. He's telling them where to find the killer, who's been murdering his way up and down Mulberry Street. Now if you hurry, you might just make it out before they get here." Joy said, in hopes to intimidate Davos. "Wait. What is that? Are those sirens?" She asked rhetorically.

"We should cut and run. Fill up gas cans, light a match, torch this place up." Wu said, apparently frightened.

"We're not leaving." Davos ordered.

"You may not have heard of the federal law enforcement—"

"I know what the FBI is." Davos interrupted Wu as he turned to Joy. "She's lying. She means to help Danny take the Fist from me. He put you up to this. He can't bear the weight of his failure."

"Danny doesn't even know I'm here." Joy denied.

"Don't debase yourself with more lies." Davos warned.

"No one knows that I'm here, Davos! I came of my own volition!" Joy argued.

"And why would you do that?" Davos demanded.

"Because you're out of your mind and someone has to stop you!" Joy snapped. "Denigrate Danny all you want, you stole the Fist from it, you stole it, which means that you're no better than the criminals you claim to despise. It would make sense that you hang out with a bunch of teenagers because any adult, one-eyed sycophants excluded…" She turned to Wu, who looked offended. "…would instantly see how full of shit you are."

"Wordplay and sarcasm are your shield, Joy." Davos said. "But it can't hide the fear beneath that flimsy armor."

Crank entered. "Shifu. BB's at Bayard Community. I just spoke to him."

"Then we'll go retrieve him and bring back what he stole from me." Davos ordered.

"We could but there's a whole crew of Hatchets and Tigers there. Sounds like they're setting up to take a run at you." Crank said.

"Call it serendipity. It seems your friend has inadvertently shown us where our enemies congregate. I'll have to thank him before I separate his head from his neck." Davos sighed.

"What about her?" Wu asked, turning to Joy as Crank left.

Davos considered before he approached Joy. "You have a failure of vision, Joy. You know, it's not your fault, it's how you were raised. Maybe it was too much to hope that you'd chosen a path of righteousness."

"Davos… you have no one. Your family is gone. You brutalized your best friend. You live in squalor. I am the only one left, who knows you." Joy listed. "So, before you do something that you are gonna regret, just ask yourself, "Is this really what you want?""

"I've never had greater clarity." Davos said before he pushed Joy over the ledge to the lower level.

* * *

 _ **Chikara Dojo**_

Danny was measuring his hand before the door knocked and he opened the door to Misty and Jessica.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What time is it?" Danny asked.

"Oh, it's late." Misty said. "I was wrapped up in red tape downtown. Got here as soon as I could. Is Colleen around?"

"Tell me you have good news." Colleen begged.

"Oh, you've got no idea." Jessica smirked. "We've talked to Deputy Chief Ridley and convinced him to get us a task force."

"And now Pike's getting rubbed off because of 'pattern of discriminatory negligence' at City Hall." Misty quipped.

"Wow, that's great news. So, what now?" Danny asked.

"Well, we still need to watch out on Ikari and Maki." Matt said.

"And I put in a rush request for a no-knock. Should have that in hand by the morning." Misty said. "ESU, we go in hard and fast. Get Davos. Get the bowl. Get your fancy little Fist back. Stop those two ninjas."

"Right. We should talk about that." Danny sighed.

"You said there was more?" Colleen asked.

"Yeah, I figured, while I was pissing off NYPD, I might as well hit up the U.S. Marshals. I got someone downstairs that you might be interested in talking to." Misty said as Matt suddenly sensed someone in the lobby.

"Wait, who's the old guy?" Matt wondered.

"Furniture store owner by the name of Frank Choi." Misty said.

"Frank Choi is downstairs?" Danny realized.

"Yeah, he did cut a deal to inform on the Golden Tigers and we talked with some people and the Feds will let you guys talk to him before he enters Witness Protection." Jessica said. "If you still want answers about that box, Colleen, this may be your only chance."

"Yeah." Colleen smiled.

* * *

Frank Choi sat on the chair in the middle of the room as across them on the desk was the box Colleen had found. "I sat on that for I don't even know how long. And now you're saying it's worth something."

"I don't know that, I just want to ask you some questions." Colleen said before Misty put her metal hand on Choi's shoulder as he paled.

"Answer her question." Misty ordered.

Colleen showed him Choi's ledger. "I found this in your shop. It's a record of life debt payment plans."

"The Golden Tigers had a pipeline." Choi explained. "They'd bring people over, I sold them papers."

"These characters are all flowers." Colleen pointed towards a line on the ledger. "My guess, it's some sort of a replacement code."

"Good guess." Choi smiled.

"Give me the key." Colleen said.

Choi picked the ledger, writing the key down.

"Who gave you the box?" Danny asked.

"I don't ask for names." Choi replied. "And I wouldn't recognize her, if she was standing in front of me. But I'll never forget her bullshit."

"What does that mean?" Colleen asked, confused.

"I do good work. It's not cheap." Choi said. "Sometimes, I let them pay me with property, you know? Jewelry mostly. Art. This lady brings a box. Says it's worth a fortune."

"What, a brush and comb?" Jessica asked, not understanding.

"I was skeptical too, believe me." Choi nodded. "She spun this whole yarn about a princess and this fisherman she falls in love with. He's in hot water with a pirate king, whatever that is, and is marked for death. She goes to save him. The princess ends up taking down the pirate and takes over his ship. And that was supposed to be made from the bow sprint. Legendary. Priceless. A bunch of grade-A crap on a stick."

Colleen narrowed her eyes, realizing what tale was he telling her. "It's not a crap, it's a story. ' _The Pirate Queen of Pinghai Bay_ '."

"You've heard it before?" Misty realized.

"Yeah, when I was a kid." Colleen nodded. "It's a bedtime story, my mother made it…" Suddenly, the realization hit her like a truck as she turned to Choi. "No one else could've told you that story."

"That means your mother was here in New York." Danny caught up on her thoughts.

"Get him out of here." Colleen said, not wanting to put Choi in danger as Misty accompanied the old Asian man as Colleen sat down, rubbing her hands and processing the revelation.

"That… must have been a shock." Matt realized, listening to Colleen's fast heartbeat.

"Where would your mom hear a story like that?" Danny asked.

"Like I said, she made it up." Colleen explained.

"Unless she didn't." Jessica realized.

"I don't know. What if she didn't?" Colleen shrugged.

"Do you remember any details about the princess? Like a name, a year?" Danny inquired.

"Does it look like I want to talk about some make-believe princess?" Colleen snapped. "If my mom was alive and here—"

"Then we'll find her." Jessica assured. "We're your friends, Colleen and we have the ledger and the code."

"Maybe the Golden Tigers have some sort of code—"

"I should have left this alone." Colleen grumbled, getting up.

"Look, I get that it must be hard for you right now but it's your family we're talking about." Jessica assured her.

"I know how much that means." Danny said.

"I need a second." Colleen left the apartment, going out for air.

"Everything alright?" Misty asked.

"No, I don't think so." Danny shook his head.

"I made a mistake bringing Choi here." Misty sighed.

"No, it's not that." Danny sighed. "I mean, it partly is. It's complicated. I told her that… when we get the Fist back from Davos, she should hold it."

"Wait, what?" Jessica trailed off. "I mean, isn't that like your lifelong duty or whatever?"

"It was." Danny said. "But you saw what it did to me. It consumed me."

"You said that she could hold it. Is that even possible?" Misty inquired.

"If we conduct the Ceremony of Transference, give her a Tebori tattoo inked with Davos' blood and a piece of this brand from my chest, use it as a conduit, then it should work. It's the same thing Davos did to me." Danny explained.

"Wow…" Jessica muttered, remembering how much did the newfound powers consume Trish. "Look, Danny… I'm not sure if it's a good idea. I mean, it's a lot of power for one person. And a huge responsibility. Are you sure she can take this? I mean, does she even want it?"

"No." Danny admitted.

* * *

Colleen was leaning onto the balcony as Misty approached her. "I probably should've called first."

"You were just trying to help. It's fine." Colleen assured her.

"Yeah but still, I'm sorry." Misty told her.

"There was never going to be a happy ending to this." Colleen said. "I knew it the minute I found that box, so much of my life turned out to be a lie. Why not her too, right? I don't even know you and I think this is the closest thing I have to a healthy relationship."

"Same here." Misty nodded, scoffing.

"You and Danny. And even that's just…" Colleen trailed off.

"Yeah, he told me." Misty nodded.

"He's out of his mind." Colleen snapped.

"Maybe. Nobody is born a hero." Misty shrugged. "And it's a difficult thing to become because most people are too weak, too stupid or too selfish. Usually all of the above. You're not."

"Having power doesn't make you a hero." Colleen argued.

"I never said it did." Misty reasoned. "I like Danny and if he gets the Fist back, it'll be in good hands. Or… hand. Whatever." She turned to Colleen. "But if you had that thing, you would use it right. And you'd kick some serious ass. Either way, you two need to work this out because my team and I are moving on Davos first thing tomorrow." Colleen sighed as Misty left her.

* * *

"What are you thinking about, Matthew?" Elektra asked as Matt just sat in the corner and not doing anything else pretty much.

"I keep wondering where is my path taking me, Elektra." Matt said. "I lost you and Karen and Foggy had turned their backs on me. And I almost lost you again… and I was ready to die. There was a time, when I thought that I'd rather die as the Devil than live as Matt Murdock… because I didn't want to put Foggy and Karen in danger again.

But these past couple of weeks with Danny and Colleen made me realize I can't keep pushing everyone away. We'll always need each other. But the truth is… I don't know how am I supposed to be with them, either as Matt Murdock or as the Devil, without putting them in danger again. Now I realize that I'm just as lost as Danny is. And while I believe that he can find his way… I'm not sure I can."

"Maybe helping him is the way of you finding out." Elektra advised. "Maybe, once we see this through… we'll find out how to deal with your friends."

Matt considered what Elektra was saying. "You may have a point there."

* * *

 _ **New York**_

Ward and Walker were on the street as Walker read her file. "What you're looking for is in there?" Ward asked. "I had to cut a big check to a shady super PAC to get it, so… by all means, take your time."

"Did you read this?" Walker asked.

"Figured it was none of my business." Ward said.

"Smart move." Walker nodded. She pulled out a lighter and burned the file before dropping it into the trash can.

"Well, that was very melodramatic." Ward said as he was entering his car. "Like a $500 fine waiting to happen. Can we go get Joy now?"

"No." Walker said. "I know what I'm up against and I'm not getting close to him again. Let me make a call. I know a guy, who can get us the right ordnance." She entered with Ward as he drove away.

* * *

 _ **Later**_

Turk Barrett was practicing golf as Ward and Walker appeared.

"Keep your shoulders down." Ward said as Turk almost failed his swing.

"You made me slice the hell out of that." Turk muttered.

"I'd say it was a lousy form." Ward snorted.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Turk argued.

"We're not here for pro tips. Let's get on with it." Walker said, cutting to the chase.

"You didn't say anything about showing up with a smartass suit." Turk said.

"I'm not wearing a suit." Ward said.

"Doesn't change a thing." Turk chuckled.

"He's fronting my costs. But if that's an issue for you, then we can leave you to practice your long game." Walker said.

Turk pointed to his van as he opened it to show guns and Walker gapped. "Oh. Here we have an M4." She picked the weapon and loaded it.

"A1." Turk said. "I know you're not the type to really lay it down, so I figured…"

"Having the option does not hurt." Walker tried the gun. "She clean?"

"You'll be her first dance." Turk said.

"Got any AP rounds?" Walker asked.

"Come on, now, you come to Turk for a reason, don't you?" Turk quipped. "Bing." He showed her a small box full of armor-piercing rounds before turning to Ward. "How about you, Suit?"

"He's not interested." Walker said.

"I am interested." Ward said.

"You brought me to do a job, not take you on safari." Walker argued.

"I know how to handle a gun." Ward said.

"Because you've been on the firing range one time?" Walker drawled.

"I think the technical term is "patricide", although, I'm not sure if applies to the repeatedly undead." Ward said, remembering how he shot his father Harold to save Danny. ""Necrocide" is more like it."

"And your sister let me call you a pussy. Well, go to town, Daddy Killer." Walker teased as she let Ward pick a weapon.

"That one." Ward pointed towards a pistol.

"A classic. What kind of rounds you thinking?" Turk asked.

"Good ones." Ward said as he tried his gun.

"Good ones it is." Turk handed Ward a box of bullets. "Let's call it… 3K even."

"Pay the man." Walker said as Ward paid Turk.

"Shoulders down, keep your knees bent, think about sunsets, it'll do wonders." Ward advised Turk about his golf technique before Ward left.

* * *

 _ **Eden Towers**_

Joy was lying on the ground, bleeding out after Davos had discovered her treachery and she was crawling down the ground before Chen Wu approached her. "Glad the boss isn't a betting man. I'd have lost a bundle. I thought, 'There's no way you'd still be kicking.'"

"If you're not going to help me, then just do it already." Joy said.

"Wish I could but the boss isn't done with you yet." Wu smirked. "He's going to bring your blonde friend back here and either kill you in front of him or him in front of you, I can't remember which."

"How much… to let me go? How much?" Joy begged, hoping she could buy Wu's loyalty.

"There was a time those would've been the magic words." Wu said as Joy groaned, barely being able to move. "But I'm on a different path now. Money means nothing. It's a false prophet."

Joy laughed, not believing her situation. "You can't have bought into Davos's bullshit."

"No lie. At first I was driving him around to save my own ass." Wu admitted. "But the boss means what he says. He really wants to change things."

"And you think that you're on the black side of his moral ledger?" Joy scoffed. "I am a much better person than you… and look at me."

"I give you credit." Wu stood up. "Most people in your position, they'd be "Beg for your life" type."

Joy fell down, bleeding out. "The day is young."

* * *

 _ **Bayard Community Center**_

"We came as quickly as we could." Colleen said as she entered with Danny, Matt, Jessica and Elektra.

"I told you letting Mrs. Yang lay low here was a bad idea." Sam warned.

"She still here?" Danny asked.

"I overheard her say they're gonna make a move today." Sam said.

"Shit." Colleen cursed.

"I said I was gonna call the police." Sam explained.

"No, no, the cops won't stop him, we got this." Jessica said.

"She's downstairs, she's not gonna be happy I called you." Sam warned as he accompanied them to the basement, where Mrs. Yang and the Hatchets were preparing the attack.

"Get your stuff, get out of here." Colleen said.

"It's not your call." Liu warned.

"She's not alone in this." Danny said.

"You understand the lines you're crossing here, Miss Wing?" Mrs. Yang warned.

"There are children upstairs, Mrs… Sam, tell her." Colleen turned to Sam.

"They… it's the Spring Fair planning committee." Sam explained.

"Those families are safer with us here." Liu said.

"You say you have a plan to deal with the man who murdered my husband but all I've seen is run-and-hide as people die. Just yesterday, Henry Yip, an innocent restaurant owner, was killed." Mrs. Yang said as she shot up from the desk, much to Danny's, Colleen's, Jessica's and Matt's horror.

"Any minute now, an NYPD task force is gonna knock on Davos's door." Colleen said.

"You'll have to face him and dozens of armed cops as well." Jessica added.

"What you've done here is amazing. Uniting Hatchets and Tigers under one baton." Colleen said.

"Out of necessity." Mrs. Yang argued.

"It's still an opportunity. If you attack Davos, it ends with you and your men dead or arrested or you can take what you have here and do what no one else has been able to do. End the fighting."

"I know you don't trust us. I let you down at the parley. It won't happen again." Danny said.

"I get you're pissed at each other but don't you think that more than enough people have died already?" Jessica pointed out.

"We simply can't let this situation continue." Mrs. Yang sneered.

"Then let us end it. Not tomorrow, not the next day but tonight." Danny said.

"This community doesn't need more martyrs. It needs leaders." Colleen said.

"Hey, lady. Nice speech." BB said as he entered with the bowl.

"I told him to stay out." Sam said.

"BB, just give us a minute, will you?" Colleen requested.

"Your friend said you and Blondie needed this. I went by your spot but you weren't there." BB explained as Danny and Colleen took a closer look at the bowl in his hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" Colleen realized.

* * *

"How did you get this?" Danny demanded as they sat at the table with BB.

"Dude had it stashed, we found it." BB explained.

"What were you doing with Davos?" Colleen demanded.

"He's been, like, I don't know, teaching us karate and shit." BB explained.

"Wait, teaching _who_?" Matt asked.

"The whole squad." BB explained as Danny was examining the bowl. "He came by the crib, come hang at his, that he'd give us food and shit."

"I told you guys to come here and get that, and you told me to take a walk." Colleen reminded, not wanting to believe how stupid BB was.

"Yeah, I'm here now, ain't I?" BB protested.

"You said a friend told you we wanted this?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, this lady. Real uptown looking. Looks like she has mad cash." BB explained.

"Joy? Joy Meachum?" Danny realized.

"I thought she was done with Davos, what was she doing there?" Colleen grumbled.

"Well, at first, I figured they were like, you know, banging but then she asked me to help her get this bowl out." BB said.

"Looks like old dear Joy's got cold feet and wanted to get back at the asshole." Jessica realized.

"That was… brave. Foolish… but brave." Izo said.

"Look, if he knows, that dude Davos is gonna mess her up really bad." BB said. "It's only a matter time."

"We need to get her out of there." Danny said. Despite how much bad blood there was between them, she didn't deserve this.

"Misty's on her way." Colleen said as Sam entered.

"Guys, I think we've got a problem, they showed up a few minutes ago. I called 9-1-1 but I didn't know what to say. They're just standing there." Sam said as Danny, BB, Jessica and Colleen looked outside the window.

"Oh, no…" Matt said, listening to the conversation of the Ryhno's gang outside the community center.

"BB, whose side are your friends on?" Colleen asked as BB paled.

"I think I maybe made a mistake." BB said.

"We gotta get everyone out of here." Colleen ordered as she turned to the people in the community center.

"That's my crew outside, let me ask them what's up." BB suggested.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Matt shook his head.

"Is there another way out of here?" Jessica asked.

"Downstairs, at the loading dock." Sam nodded.

"Now they want us to run from children with bike chains." Liu said sarcastically as he entered with Mrs. Yang.

"It's not them we're afraid of." Colleen shook her head.

"Davos." Mrs. Yang realized.

"If he knows we have the bowl, he's coming in here." Danny said.

"Let him. We have weapons. We have men." Liu snorted.

"You've seen what Davos is capable of, he'll slaughter you all." Elektra said as she entered. "And there are innocent families here."

Mrs. Yang considered her options before turning to Liu. "We're going to escort the civilians out of the building. This isn't their battle, they shouldn't be touched by it. I'm taking a chance trusting you." She approached the people in the hall. "My friends, please, can I have your attention? Nothing to worry about but please gather around, we're going to evacuate the building."

Matt sighed, considering their options. "Someone has to accompany the civilians and protect them. Even with the help of Hatchets and the Golden Tigers, it may not be enough."

"I got this." Jessica said.

"If Ikari and Maki and Davos show up, we'll handle them." Elektra said.

"We have the bowl, all we have to do is take Davos." Danny said.

"We need a sedative to knock him out. Shit." Colleen realized.

"You said sedative, what kind?" Sam turned to them. "When we do soup kitchen, we have a no drug policy. A lot of our homeless community uses, so there's always confiscation. We usually have Oxy, methadone, Special K, I think."

"Wait, you have hard drugs here?" Matt demanded as he and Colleen looked shocked.

"We don't keep it. PD comes by every month or so and picks it up." Sam explained.

"This may slow Davos down." Elektra suggested.

"Alright, show me." Danny said.

"Oh, no. BB." Matt said, realizing that BB went out to confront his friends.

* * *

BB faced the Ryhnos as he went outside. "What up?"

"You made a wrong move, blowing out like you did." Crank said.

"What is up with you?" BB demanded, not wanting to believe that his friends would attack innocent people like that.

"We're for real players now." Crank said.

"Are you?" BB scoffed. "Because there's Hatchets and Tigers up there and they're strapped. You gonna take them out?"

"Shifu will take care of them." Crank replied.

* * *

"Hurry now, through there." Mrs. Yang said as the civilians and the Golden Tigers and Hatchets followed her down the kitchen before they faced Davos, who had in his eyes death glare.

"Oh, no." Jessica paled. While she was a skilled fighter with her super strength, she knew she had no chance against Davos' superior martial arts skills and Iron Fist.

"Get everyone back upstairs. Now. Go." Liu ordered before he closed the door and faced Davos, dropping his jacket and pulling out his hatchets as Jessica accompanied the people back.

Davos clenched his fists as he blocked Liu's attacks before he forced Liu to jam his hatchet into a cooker. Liu rushed at Davos, but Davos disarmed him of his hatchets and took one in his hand, kicking Liu back.

Liu fell against a sink as Davos threw the hatchet, hitting Liu in his chest as he hissed in pain. Liu collapsed on the floor as Davos used his Iron Fist to hit him in the head, instantly killing him in a brutal fashion as blood spattered on the wall.

* * *

"Now, I know Ryhno wasn't the sharpest dude but he had our back when no one else did and now he's dead and for what? For what?" BB asked, trying to reason with his friends as he turned to Crank. "Crank, man, whatever your Shifu promised, this isn't our fight. We get out of his now, we still got choices, a future. We stay in… this neighborhood doesn't need martyrs, it needs leaders."

"When you're right, you're right. Chinatown does need leaders." Crank nodded.

"For real, bro." BB said.

"BB, get back!" Matt, with a scarf around his eyes, burst out as he threw a stick at Crank, who was about to stab BB with his knife as Crank staggered back before Colleen showed up.

"BB, run! Get out of here!" Colleen ordered as BB started to run before Matt and Colleen rushed at the Ryhnos.

* * *

Davos went upstairs as he faced Danny, who was protecting the civilians inside. "Brother." Danny said.

"I think we're beyond that now, aren't we?" Davos sneered, seeing Danny now as nothing more than an enemy.

"You can't change your past." Danny tried to reach him.

"The other night I saw you, I could hardly believe it but here you are. Standing. Walking even. If only you put that kind of resilience to better use." Davos said, admiring Danny, despite being on the opposite sides now.

"It's amazing what a dozen steel pins and a high-powered magnet can do." Danny quipped.

"It gave me no pleasure to cripple you but I will do worse without hesitation." Davos warned. "Now, I'm here to retrieve the bowl and eliminate those, who stand against me." He gestured towards the frightened civilians behind Danny.

"It isn't just Triad members here, Davos. This is a community center." Danny said, trying to reason with Davos.

"You say you want to cleanse this city of crime, yet you kill anyone who gets in your way, criminal or not." Jessica said.

"Guilty by association. Move." Davos ordered. When neither Danny or Jessica made a move, Davos' face turned red with rage. "Move!" Davos yelled, running out of patience.

* * *

Colleen kicked Crank as Matt blocked the axe of one of the Ryhnos with his billy club and hit him in the face with another. Colleen grabbed another one by his arm before kicking another one back.

Matt dodged attack of another one of the Ryhnos and kicked him in the face. Another tried to attack Matt from behind but Matt did a flip kick, hitting him in the face.

Colleen grabbed another one by his arm and threw him down before the Ryhnos surrounded her and Matt. Their training with Davos made them formidable enemies.

"Kill them!" Crank ordered.

Matt and Colleen jumped, kicking each of the Ryhnos back.

Matt then crouched and spun around, kicking another one in his legs as he fell down and blocked the stick of another one with his billy club and hit her in the chest and face and slammed her against a car.

Colleen dodged as another one attacked her with an axe as she kicked him back and she dodged a mace before she grabbed the punk's weapon by the chain and hit him in the face before she dodged an axe that another Ryhno swung at her. Colleen used the chain to block before she threw it at his face, then she grabbed the arm of another and threw him down.

Matt blocked the stick of another Ryhno as he slammed him against the hood of the car before he dodged a mace and rolled down before he kicked the boy in his stomach, causing for him to fall down. Matt and Colleen then jumped at the three remaining punks, kicking them on the ground.

* * *

"I'm sorry for everything." Danny said as Davos glowered.

"You should never have borne the Fist." Davos sneered.

Danny sighed. "Maybe you're right. But neither should you." He stepped forward and shoved Davos back as he hit the wall. "Ask yourself, Davos…" Danny threw punch in Davos' face as Davos retaliated, hitting Danny in his face as well. "Why did your father call the fight?"

"What does it matter? They're dead. They're all dead!" Davos snarled before he attacked. Danny blocked Davos' punches as he tried to kick Davos but Davos dodged and aimed for Danny's legs with his Iron Fist. Danny did a cartwheel to dodge Davos' attack before Davos ducked and kicked Danny in his legs, causing for Danny to fall down.

Davos aimed at Danny's face with his Iron Fist but Danny grabbed his arm as the Iron Fist was mere inches away from Danny's face. Danny grabbed Davos by his neck and threw him down, pinning him to the floor but Davos pushed and kicked Danny back as they both got up on their feet.

"Was he trying to spare your pride?" Danny asked. "Or did he know what you'd become?"

Davos yelled in rage as he tried to punch Danny but Danny dodged and grabbed Davos by his arms before punching him in the face. Davos staggered but he jumped and kicked Danny back as he fell down on the floor.

Jessica was about to intervene before she saw Danny reaching for the pocket in his jacket. "I tried to reach you. I tried to help you. But you give me no choice." Danny pulled out a syringe with sedative, about to inject Davos with it but Davos grabbed Danny by his throat and stopped him from injecting Davos.

Danny shook himself off Davos's grip and tried to inject Davos but Davos knocked the syringe off Danny's hand into the air before Danny grabbed Davos by his arm. Danny caught the syringe and jammed it into Davos's shoulder as the sedative started to affect him.

Davos kicked but Danny blocked. Davos was becoming slower and weaker as the sedative started to affect him. Danny blocked Davos's punches as Davos grunted, while Danny pushed him back. Davos rushed at Danny but Danny held him in chokehold.

Davos tried to elbow Danny as he grunted and roared but he was losing strength as Danny tightened his grip before Davos passed out.

* * *

Police cars with sirens blaring entered with Misty, who pulled out her gun as she went out from her cars. "Police, put your hands up! You so much as blink and we will put you down!"

The Ryhnos raised their hands in surrender as the officers were apprehending them.

* * *

"You OK?" Colleen asked as BB was being treated by the EMTs.

"A little shaken up but… I guess I'll be OK." BB said. "Look… I didn't think they'd go this far."

"It's not your fault, OK?" Colleen said. "Look, I talked with Misty, she'll vouch for you. With any luck, you'll have reduced sentence, unlike your friends."

"Thanks." BB nodded. "And I guess I owe a thanks to the other guy, too. If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead."

"He knows you're grateful." Danny assured him.

"What happens now?" BB asked.

"We're gonna make sure Davos won't hurt anyone else." Colleen promised before she and Danny realized something.

"When you're finished with him, his ass is mine." Misty reminded as Colleen left, a little in shock.

"You OK?" Danny asked.

"BB almost died today." Colleen said.

"It's not your fault." Danny assured her.

"I know." Colleen nodded. "I also realize that I can do more. Working here isn't enough. There are people that need help and they're out there." She pointed towards the street.

"Are you sure about this?" Misty asked.

"I was so afraid of what I'd do with a weapon in my hand. I'm not afraid anymore." Colleen said, ready to wield the Iron Fist.

"Alright, we need to figure out a way to get him back to the dojo." Danny said.

"There's a van outside. The one we use for field trips. So, please, try not to wreck it." Sam offered as he threw to Colleen car keys.

"Thanks, Sam." Colleen said.

* * *

 _ **Later, Chikara Dojo**_

"I thought you were full of shit, when you came to the shop." Avalon said. "Turns out you want some ink after all, huh? What you thinking?"

"Unicorn?" D.K. asked.

"Dice on fire?" Aiko offered.

"Don't even." Colleen sighed as she picked the box she had found in Bayard. "Something between that and that thing on his chest." She said, showing the symbol on the silver badge on the box as she turned to Danny.

"Sure, we can do that." D.K. said.

"OK." Colleen laid down as the Crane Sisters prepared the mixture, with Davos cuffed to a pillar.

* * *

 _ **Eden Towers**_

Misty entered with her gun, scouring around. "Shit. Joy." She turned to Joy, who was bloodied and slowly waking up, as she was sitting on the chair.

"Behind you." Joy said as Wu attacked Misty from behind, disarming her and kicking her in her stomach as Misty staggered.

Wu jumped and kicked Misty and tried to punch her but Misty used her metal arm to block as Wu groaned in pain. Misty threw punches that Wu dodged. Wu kicked Misty in her chest as she staggered back.

Misty blocked another of Wu's kicks with her metal arm as Wu limped. Wu punched Misty in her face and Misty grabbed Wu, kicking him in his chest and making him stagger back. Wu dodged Misty's punch and grabbed her in chokehold from behind. Misty struggled out as Wu hit her in her face.

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out as Wu was shot in the neck. Wu grunted as he collapsed on the ground, while Ward entered with a gun in his hand.

"Damn it. I thought it was Davos." Ward groaned.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Misty demanded.

"We're here for Joy." Walker said as she entered with her rifle.

"Oh, my God, what the hell happened?" Ward asked, disturbed by how beaten up his sister was.

"Ward…" Joy whispered.

"Did Davos do this do you? I swear I'll kill him." Ward growled.

"Hey, you've done enough for tonight, just get your sister out of here." Misty told him as Ward helped Joy get up and Misty turned to Walker. "I need you to get topside and call an ambulance."

"Let's go." Walker ordered as Joy was leaning onto Ward, who was accompanying her.

"Hey, Meachum. Thank you." Misty said.

"It's Ward." He replied.

"Where did you get the gun?" Joy asked, surprised his brother would even carry one.

"A van down by the river." Ward said.

"You're an idiot." Joy muttered.

"You're welcome." Ward said.

"I think you caught an artery but we're gonna get you some help." Misty said, trying to hold Wu's wound as Wu coughed out. Suddenly, Walker shot Wu twice in his chest as he closed his eyes, dead.

"He wasn't gonna make it. It was better to put him out of his misery." Walker said coldly. Misty slowly reached for her gun but Walker noticed it. "Don't."

"You're not a cop killer." Misty tried to reason.

"No. I'm not." Walker said before she whacked Misty in the head with the butt of her rifle, knocking her out.

* * *

 ** _Chikara Dojo_**

Colleen coughed out as on her arm appeared the tattoo of Shao-Lao. "Is it done?"

"How do you feel?" Danny asked as Colleen got up.

"Badass." Jessica quipped, looking at the tattoo on Colleen's arm. "I might get one of these too one day."

"God, I hope not." Matt cracked as everyone laughed softly at the thought of Jessica wielding the Iron Fist.

"Let's finish this." Colleen said as she and Colleen knelt towards Davos.

"Put your thumb against his third eye, then wrap your fingers around, like this." Danny showed Colleen what to do with the gestures of his hand.

"OK." Colleen nodded.

"Then, you draw the heart of the dragon into you." Danny instructed.

Colleen took a breath nervously. "Will it hurt?"

"Yes. But then it will be a part of you." Danny said.

Colleen sighed, touching Davos's forehead like Danny showed her as Davos' and Colleen's eyes glowed yellow before Davos charged his Iron Fist, grunting in pain.

"Colleen, move!" Danny ordered.

Davos roared, slamming his Iron Fist to the ground as the shockwave made lights explode and furniture fly, knocking Matt, Danny, Colleen, Elektra, Jessica and Izo back.

"Colleen?" Danny panted out as Matt groaned, his ears ringing.

Colleen coughed out as Davos got up, freeing himself from the cuffs.

"You failed, Danny." Davos said.

Danny pulled out Colleen's katana as Maki and Ikari appeared. "What an interesting development. Two Iron Fists."

"Come on, then." Danny growled as Matt, Izo, Jessica and Elektra got up, ready for fight. "Come on."

"Wanna dance? Let's dance." Jessica growled.

"You alright?" Danny asked as Colleen got up, groaning as she held the dragon brand on her arm.

"No. It's burning." Colleen said, groaning in pain before she clenched her fist as it glowed white as everyone stared in shock.

* * *

 **It's almost the end of the story, yes.**

 **And side note, I always felt bad for BB. He was the only smart kid from Ryhnos and he died trying to do the right thing and he didn't deserve it, so that's what I changed here.**

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.**


	14. Final Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Marvel Cinematic Universe_.**

* * *

Colleen groaned in pain as she knelt down, while Davos groaned too, holding his head.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"I don't know." Colleen said.

"The transference is not complete. Both of you have the Fist now. One of you must drain the chi from the other, or you both die." Maki said.

"Why would you even try and give the Fist to her?" Davos demanded.

"You can't stop the ceremony halfway through." Danny said as Colleen panted out. "The heart of the dragon will kill you both. You have to let Colleen complete the transfer."

Matt suddenly sensed the change in heartbeats of Maki and Ikari, realizing their intentions.

"Don't." Matt warned.

"You can't stop us." Maki taunted, throwing shurikens as Matt and Elektra dodged.

"The power of the Iron Fist is mine… and mine alone!" Davos snarled.

"Watch out!" Danny yelled as Davos slammed his Iron Fist to the floor and the shockwave knocked everyone back, sending the furniture flying. Davos rushed out from the apartment as Danny tried to stop him. "Davos! Wait!"

Maki and Ikari managed to disappear.

"They're trying to get to Davos." Matt realized.

"We'll stop them." Elektra said.

"There's no time. We go together." Colleen decided.

"Shit." Jessica groaned. "Here we go again."

* * *

 _ **Eden Towers**_

Misty was looking around with the flashlight in her phone before she found a crowbar and tried to pry the bricks out before she ripped pieces of it out. "OK, Rand Tech, let's see what you got." She said, punching her way out.

* * *

Walker was singing as she was preparing her weapons.

* * *

 _ **New York**_

Ward was with Joy in the ambulance as she was lying on a gurney. "Did that kid make it to Danny with the bowl?"

"I'm not familiar with a kid or a bowl." Ward said.

Joy sighed. "Then I guess it's only a matter of time before Davos finishes what he started. Which, for some reason, doesn't seem all that worrisome." Suddenly, she realized how much out of it she was. "How many morphine did you hit me with?"

"50 cc. Should tide you over until we get you to the emergency room." The medic said.

"It's rocking my world." Joy said, noticing how much out of her senses she was before she looked at Ward. "I didn't ask for your help."

"But I came anyway." Ward replied.

"After everything I did to Danny." Joy reminded. "Doesn't bother you anymore? It's just water under the bridge?"

"Of course it bothers me but… I don't think anyone would deny that you did a brave thing by going back into Davos' place to try and fix things." Ward said.

"I did it to save myself." Joy said.

"I would like to believe that there's a little more to it than self-preservation." Ward pleaded.

"I'm sure you would. Just stop making excuses for my behavior. I know who I am. I know why I did what I did." Joy said, finally admitting how terrible and unjustifiable her actions towards Danny were.

"' _Admit to God, to ourselves and to another human beings the exact nature of our wrongs._ '" Ward cited.

"Mmm-mmm. Don't try one of your steps on me." Joy said.

"I wasn't." Ward told her as he held her hand. "Hey, I did something to you that was unforgivable. And the cornerstone of my existence since then has been to hold on to the idea that I had no other choice. Which is my own problem. But… whether you forgive me or not, I will always be there for you if you need me."

"Do what you want. You always do." Joy said, staring at the ceiling. "Our family is a toxic mess. I think that we are cursed to bring darkness onto everything we touch."

Ward laughed. "I hope to God that's not true. I'm going to be a father, Joy."

"I don't even know what to say to that." Joy smiled.

* * *

 _ **Eden Towers**_

"Chen Wu!" Davos burst in, weak because of the transference. "You wanted a chance to prove yourself. Now's the time. Danny Rand, Colleen Wing and the Devil of Hell's Kitchen will be here soon. We must prepare for their arrival." He put down his jacket before he saw the blood on the ground and noticed the absence of his henchman, realizing something was wrong. "Chen Wu?"

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out and Davos dodged, avoiding the gunshots as Walker was on the balcony, shooting from her rifle, while Davos took cover behind a pillar. Davos rolled towards another pillar as Walker continued shooting.

* * *

 _ **New York**_

"It's burning me up from the inside." Colleen said as they walked down the street.

"We need to be careful. Who knows where Ikari and Maki are." Matt said.

"Only consolation is Davos must feel the same, right?" Colleen pointed out.

"The ceremony has linked you." Danny realized. "You need to reconnect his ajna chakra using the hand gesture I showed you. Finish what we started."

"So, we need to subdue him and let Colleen do to him the same thing he did to you." Matt realized.

"Exactly." Danny nodded.

"If Maki and Ikari show up, we'll stop them." Elektra assured them.

"We kicked those ninja's asses before, we can do it again." Jessica quipped.

"Time to end this, once and for all." Colleen decided.

"I'm done protecting Davos or trying to save him." Danny said, turning to Colleen. "But if he dies, you'll die as well."

Colleen stopped, sighing. "And I thought date night was a painful idea." They stopped before Colleen handed Danny her katana. "I'll need my hands free."

"Right. Thanks." Danny said as he picked Colleen's sword.

"Share and share alike." Colleen said.

"Let's do this." Jessica sighed.

* * *

Misty was digging her way out through the door with her metal arm as she heard gunshots.

* * *

Davos took cover and groaned in pain as Walker kept on shooting.

"Take your time coming out. I got no other plans and a shit-ton of bullets." Walker said.

"Walker." Davos growled.

"That's right, sweetheart. I came to say 'hello' and 'goodbye'."

"Why don't we treat together?"

"Yeah, sure, yeah, how about you come out first?"

"No sign of Joy." Davos realized. "Did she put you up to this?"

"That was three jobs ago." Walker said. "I'm just here for shits and giggles. And because I really, really do not like you."

Davos charged his Iron Fist and threw a concrete brick towards Walker, who ran downstairs to avoid the incoming brick. Walker fired as Davos ran to dodge. Walker jumped down from the stairwell, looking around. "Ready or not, here I come."

"You're dead, Walker. Then Joy." Davos vowed.

"I'll be sure to tell her that, when I hand her your head on a stick." Walker said as she was walking down the hall.

"Hey!" Danny cried out as he and Colleen entered and stopped upon seeing Walker.

"Oh. Danny. Colleen. Nice night for it." Walker said. "How are you even on your feet?"

"That's not important right now." Danny tried to reason with her.

"We're here for Davos." Colleen explained.

"Where is he?" Danny inquired.

"Yeah, I'll tell you when I find him." Walker smirked.

"You can't shoot him." Danny pleaded.

"We've been here before, you and I." Walker chuckled.

"This time it's different. I know you're better than this." Danny said.

"Oh, that's sweet of you, Danny, thank you." Walker said.

"Look, I don't know you but it seems we have a common goal. Stopping Davos." Colleen tried to reason with Walker. "And if we work together, no one has to cross the lines…"

Suddenly, Davos grabbed Colleen and Danny pushed Walker's rifle, so that neither Colleen or Davos would get into the line of fire as he pushed her against the wall. Colleen was trying to free herself from Davos' grip as Danny blocked Walker's rifle with Colleen's katana. She threw the katana away and hit Danny in the head with her rifle as Danny grunted.

* * *

Maki and Ikari observed from above, waiting to take the Iron Fist before they turned around.

"You must be really brave or foolish to face us again." Maki smirked.

"Try both." Matt said. Ikari threw shurikens that Matt blocked with his billy club, while Elektra pulled out her sais.

Ikari attacked with her Kamas as Elektra blocked with her sais before she scratched Ikari across his chest. Matt jumped as Maki tried to cut him in the legs and kicked her in the face. Matt and Maki exchanged blows before Maki kicked Matt back and did a roundhouse kick, hitting him in the face as Matt staggered. Matt blocked her punches and threw her away as she rolled down before she recovered and got up.

Ikari tried to cut Elektra's head off with his Kamas but Elektra dodged before shea jumped and kicked Ikari in the chest, making him stagger. Ikari blocked Elektra's attacks with his Kamas before she ducked, aiming at Ikari's legs, scratching him across them as Ikari knelt down and hissed before Elektra kicked him in the face, knocking him down.

* * *

Danny cornered Walker to a corridor as she pulled out her machetes. "Let's dance. Two against one, if you even know how to use that blade."

"Try me." Danny taunted.

* * *

"You need to give back what you stole from me." Davos growled.

Colleen blocked Davos's punches before he grabbed her in reverse chokehold, trying to touch her forehead and drain her chi but Colleen hit him with her elbow, throwing them both down on the ground. Davos kicked her before she picked a long piece of metal, hitting him and making him stagger.

* * *

Maki scratched Matt's shirt as he jumped back before Jessica showed up.

"Move!" Jessica yelled, throwing two large pieces of pipe at Ikari and Maki as Matt and Elektra rolled away. Ikari jumped and dodged but the other piece of pipe knocked Maki down, immobilizing her. Matt and Elektra engaged Ikari but he jumped, kicking them both back.

"He's good." Matt pointed out.

"We've beaten someone like him before." Elektra reminded.

"Can't fight the three of us at the same time." Jessica said.

* * *

Danny was fencing with Walker as Colleen tried to beat Davos with the rebar in her hands. Davos blocked her attacks and grabbed Colleen's rebar before he did a roundhouse kick, hitting Colleen in her face and knocking her down. Colleen blocked Davos's kick as she got up but he hit her in her face, making Colleen stagger.

Colleen blocked his punch and kicked him back. Davos blocked her strikes and tried to hit her again. Colleen dodged before punching Davos in his face and kicking him. Davos blocked the following kick and punched Colleen in her face as she staggered. Davos rushed at Colleen but she grabbed him by his arm and threw him down on the ground.

* * *

Danny blocked Walker's machetes by using the sword and scabbard but Walker disarmed him of the scabbard. She tried to attack as Danny grabbed her arm and disarmed her of one of her machetes. Walker punched Danny in his face as he grunted before she kicked him in his injured leg as he groaned in pain.

* * *

Ikari jumped over Jessica as she rushed at him but as he hit the ground, Elektra kicked him in the legs. As Ikari got up on his feet, Elektra grabbed one of his Kamas and spun around, slicing Ikari's throat as he gagged. Elektra swung the Kama again as Ikari's head rolled down the ground and the headless body collapsed on the ground a moment later.

Matt blocked Maki's sword with his billy club before he grabbed her arm and hit her in her face. Matt jumped and kicked her in the chest before Elektra threw her sai, hitting Maki in her chest as she gagged and staggered backwards, falling over the railing on the lower level.

Elektra and Jessica looked down to see Maki's body but it wasn't there.

"She's gone." Elektra said.

"Shit. Not again." Jessica swore, remembering how their encounter with Murakami ended.

* * *

Walker tried to find her rifle before Misty showed up, punching Walker with her metal arm.

* * *

Davos blocked Colleen's punch and hit her in the face before he spun around and kicked Colleen in her chest as she screamed in pain. Davos jumped and did a triple kick, making Colleen stagger backwards. Davos charged his Iron Fist but Colleen dodged, making Davos destroy the brick wall as he roared. Colleen pushed Davos out from Eden Towers.

* * *

Misty blocked Walker's machete with her metal arm before Izo showed up and hit Walker in her chest with his cane. Walker kicked Izo back, making him stagger before Misty pushed Walker away.

* * *

Colleen knocked Davos down as they were outside. "This doesn't belong to you. And it never did."

"To who then?" Davos panted out, with blood in his mouth. "A disciple of the Hand? Huh? Or her lover? The weak-willed pretender, who fell from the sky? I am the last son of K'un-L'un!" He yelled angrily, getting up on his feet.

"None of that matters." Colleen said. Davos blocked her kick but Colleen threw punches after that. Davos blocked the first punch but the following two landed in his face as Davos staggered back.

* * *

Misty blocked Walker's machete with her metal arm before it was jammed onto it, both women yelling in exhaustion, trying to gain the upper hand before Izo hit Walker in the face and knocked her back. Walker kicked Izo, knocking him down and he was in a large disadvantage because he was a cripple.

"Walker!" Danny yelled. He jumped, slicing the pipe above as cold water burst out, dazing Walker as Misty pinned her to the wall. "Use your phone as a strobe light!" Danny ordered.

"What?" Misty demanded, confused.

"Just do it!" Danny ordered as he pinned Walker to the wall with the katana blade to her throat. Misty shined the flashlight on her phone at Walker's face as she trembled, with the cold water and the bright strobe light affecting her. "I've seen another side of you. A better side of you. Mary…" Danny said softly, trying to reach Mary. Walker panted out and closed her eyes.

* * *

Colleen dodged Davos' punch and kicked him in the back as he staggered. Davos turned around and kicked Colleen, knocking her down as he was barely able to stand. Both Davos and Colleen charged their Iron Fists and roared. Upon the Fists impacting each other, the following shockwave sent both Davos and Colleen flying away in the opposite directions as they hit the ground.

* * *

"Mary. It's Danny." Danny pleaded. "You're safe."

Walker breathed out heavily before taking a deep breath and turning to Danny.

"Danny?" Mary asked in her softer voice.

"You're safe, OK?" Danny assured her. "Stay here."

"Colleen." Misty reminded.

"I know, let's go after her." Danny said.

"I can't, look at my arm, it's done." Misty said, turning to her damaged metal arm.

"Is everything OK?" Matt asked as he, Elektra and Jessica entered.

"What is…" Elektra asked, not understanding Mary's behavior.

"It's OK." Danny assured them. "What about—"

"Ikari's dead but Maki got away." Matt said.

"Damn it." Danny swore.

"You guys go. I'll take… Mary and go and get backup." Misty ordered as they left.

"Hi." Mary smiled softly, untying her hair and letting them loose from her bun.

"Hi." Misty said.

"I'm Mary."

"I know. Let's go."

* * *

Davos scrambled on his feet and neared Colleen, who was lying on the ground as he touched her forehead, draining her chi as she screamed in pain. Colleen punched Davos and pushed him back before he could finish the transference as he fell down.

"Davos! Stop!" Danny yelled. Danny jumped off the wall and kicked Davos in his face.

"It's three on one. You can't win. Give up." Matt said.

"Never!" Davos snarled.

Danny attacked as Davos blocked his punches but Danny managed to get past his defenses and push him back. Danny kicked Davos as the latter glared. Danny dodged Davos' punches and kicks before Matt jumped at Davos, knocking him down.

Davos got up on his feet as he threw punches at Matt. Matt blocked and grabbed Davos' arm, kicking him in the leg as Davos fell down. Davos got up and grabbed Matt's leg before he could land another kick but Danny knocked him back with a kick to his chest.

Colleen then knocked Davos down as she and Danny pinned him down before Colleen touched Davos' forehead. Colleen's and Davos' eyes glowed yellow as she finished draining his chi.

Davos stared, realizing he had lost and had nothing worth living for as he looked at Colleen, remembering her hesitance to kill Bakuto back at Bethesda Terrace. "End it. I want you to do what you couldn't do. End it. End it. End it. End it."

"Then I'd be just like you." Colleen said, denying Davos' request.

Davos roared angrily as Colleen got up. "End it!"

Danny let Davos go.

"We're not gonna kill you… but we can make sure you won't hurt anyone ever again." Matt said as Davos got up on his feet.

Davos screamed angrily, about to rush at them.

"Matt, Danny, move!" Colleen ordered.

Matt and Danny rolled away as Colleen slammed her Iron Fist to the ground as the shockwave knocked Davos on the ground.

"And stay down." Colleen said.

* * *

 **I thought that the final fight and the aftermath should have their own separate chapters. Hope I did a good job with additional characters in play. The next chapter will be the final one and setting up the sequel I have planned.**

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.**


	15. Epilogue

**This chapter serves as a concluding epilogue to this story, stay tuned for sequel.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Marvel Cinematic Universe_.**

* * *

The following morning, Davos was restrained to a gurney, about to be taken into an ambulance.

"Wow, I gotta say, I wish I had seen you kick this Davis's ass." Jessica quipped, looking at Colleen's brand on her arm.

"Davos's." Danny corrected as they all laughed.

"The heart of the dragon has found a new home." Danny said.

"It was pretty close there for a minute." Colleen said.

"But we did it." Misty said.

"Yeah… we stopped Ikari… but Maki is still in the wind." Matt sighed.

"We'll be ready." Elektra promised.

"Where's Mary?" Danny realized she was missing.

"I dropped her with the EMTs. She needs help. She'll get it." Misty said. "I'm gonna take Davos in, book him at the 9-4. So, if you want to say anything, now's the time."

Danny took a breath, approaching Davos, who was cuffed to the gurney, glowering.

"Hey, can I have a moment?" Danny requested as the policemen and EMTs left him and Davos alone.

"Yeah, go ahead." One of the medics said.

Danny looked at his foster brother sadly. "I didn't want it to end this way. Did everything I could to avoid it."

"After all I've done, you still approach me with compassion." Davos sneered.

"My compassion is a choice. It doesn't come easy." Danny said.

"Your choices in K'un-L'un led to this moment." Davos told him.

"No, I have my faults and I'm learning to wear my mistakes but you brought this on yourself." Danny shot back.

"I grasped a glory that you can't even begin to comprehend." Davos growled.

"Of course I can. But I know the cost is too high. It took a lot of effort to convince people to save you. Give you another chance. I hope you can honor that." Danny said, hoping that there was a still a part of his foster brother he had grown up with deep down there.

"Do you think you've won, Danny?" Davos taunted. "I inspired so many people. Sent a powerful message out into the world and there is nothing you can do to stop it spreading."

"I'm not gonna give up on you." Danny said. "I'm not gonna give up on hope that one day, you will come back to yourself."

"What did Lei Kung call you?" Davos tried to remember. " _Chosen of Heaven_? _Touched by Fire_? But he never knew you like I did. That you fought for the Fist to fill a void in yourself. Do you really think destiny is enough? That it will lead you to a true purpose? Because it won't. At least I picked a path. I walked it. Because, in the end, Danny, you still have no idea who you are or what you stand for."

"I do know." Danny shot back. "I'm fighting for this city. For my friends. And my family. I know exactly what I'm fighting for."

"And do you honestly believe that it fills the void within you?" Davos challenged and Danny found himself unable to answer.

"Goodbye, Davos." Danny said, bidding farewell to his foster brother and best friend.

* * *

"Danny, you OK?" Jessica asked.

"Honestly… I'm not sure." Danny admitted.

"Yeah, I get that." Jessica sighed. "You're not the only one, who's had differences with people you call family lately."

"What happened?" Danny asked as he turned to Jessica.

"You sure you want to know?" Jessica challenged. "I think my story might be more fucked up than yours."

"You never know." Danny shrugged.

* * *

"I thought you said you'd never get any ink." Misty pointed out as she looked at the dragon brand on Colleen's arm.

"Never say never." Colleen shrugged.

"Well, now you're the one with the badass right hook." Misty smirked.

"On the bright side, you can always get an upgrade." Colleen said as Misty looked at her metal arm.

"I got some ideas. Maybe bling it out." Misty quipped.

"Hmm…" Colleen smirked.

"So, what's it like, the heart of the dragon?" Misty asked.

"I don't know. I'm not sure where I end and it begins." Colleen considered. "But it feels right."

"I'm proud of you, Colleen. And I'm excited to see what you do with that thing." Misty smirked.

"That's the hard part. Using a weapon to make peace." Colleen sighed.

"I can't think of anybody better suited to try." Misty said.

"What about you? Five-year plan." Colleen said. "You going to take the captain job?"

"Ooh." Misty considered.

"No?" Colleen realized.

"I don't know if sitting behind a desk with a bunch of red tape and politics is where I need to be right now." Misty said.

"All I know is that you have skills most people can't comprehend." Colleen said. "And we could not have done this without you or Jessica or the rest."

"Well, shucks." Misty giggled. "With a team effort."

"Mmm." Colleen nodded.

"Besides, Knight… Wing… It's got a little… ring to it." Misty said.

"Let's hang out soon, OK? Grab a beer, do something normal." Colleen suggested.

"Ugh. It could be sooner than later." Misty sighed. "Last time I saw Luke, I did not like what I saw." She referred to his current position in Harlem as she turned to Colleen's branded arm. "And now you've got one of the few weapons that might make a dent in that man."

"You got my number. Use it." Colleen said as she and Misty hugged each other.

"Same goes for you."

"Thanks for letting me say "goodbye". It means a lot." Danny said.

"Absolutely." Misty said as she and Danny hugged each other.

"I'll see you soon." Danny said as he then approached Jessica, Izo, Matt and Elektra. "Thank you. All of you. I don't know if I could've done this without you."

"Well, pity Luke didn't come but from what Misty has told us… someone's gotta talk some sense into him." Jessica shrugged. "Besides, that's what friends are for, right?"

"You need us, we'll be there." Matt promised.

"Same here." Danny nodded. "And… don't you think you should reach out to your friends?"

Matt considered. "I don't know. These past couple of weeks… I would've believed that caring about people get hurt. There's this story about Job. God's perfect servant. He prayed every day at dawn, with his knees on the ground, his face on the dirt. Slaughtered ten goats, one for each of his children and burned them at the altar in God's honor. Of all of God's soldiers, Job, he was the most loyal."

"What's the point of this?" Danny asked, confused.

"God murdered all ten of his children in cold blood. Scorched every inch of Job's land, Lashed at his body until his skin was covered in bloody welts. God rained shit and misery on the life of his most perfect servant. And still Job would not cursed it. And just like Job, I suffered willingly. I gave my… sweat and blood and skin without complaint because I too believed I was God's soldier." Matt said, half in resentment and half in sadness.

"Matt…" Colleen trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Elektra saves my life, yet Ikari and Maki come after us. We come here to help you, yet Davos rains chaos upon everything around." Matt said. "I care about people, I care about you but what happens… I think Foggy and Karen are better off believing I'm not coming back. I'll always put them in danger. Just like you do with the Fist in your hand."

"So, what, you're bailing on us?" Jessica demanded.

"No, I just… I don't know how am I supposed to be the Devil, without putting Foggy and Karen in danger again. And if my life gets them killed, then I'd rather die as the Devil, than live as Matt Murdock." Matt said.

Everyone looked at him sadly but could understand his line of thinking.

"Are you certain about this?" Elektra asked.

"I just know that I can't put them in danger again. Never again. Not because of life like this." Matt said.

* * *

"You and Davos. I can't imagine how hard that must be." Colleen said as she and Danny walked down the pavement.

"I know. But he was misguided and maybe so was I." Danny admitted.

"You have to let it go." Colleen said.

"So, what about us?" Danny questioned as he turned to her.

Colleen snorted. "I have not even begun to process this, let alone…" She looked at her Iron Fist.

"Yeah… you need to let it sink in, I guess." Danny shrugged. "We had a nice little life cooking."

"You did what you thought was right and no one can fault you for that." Colleen said. "We just have to be honest about the consequences. You and I have been through so much together." She turned to Danny as they stopped, looking at each other.

"Who would've thought that meeting a karate teacher at a public park, hanging ads for her dojo, we'd be standing here?" Danny smiled.

"Chance always looks like fate in the taillights." Colleen pointed out.

"Yeah." Danny nodded.

"I should go. Check in with Bayard." Colleen said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go back to the dojo. Start cleaning up." Danny said as she handed him her katana. "Hey." They kissed before going their separate ways.

"I'll see. I'll see you there."

* * *

 _ **Later, Chikara Dojo**_

Danny entered the trashed dojo as he found the silver medallion with the bird glyph on the floor as the realization hit him.

* * *

 _ **Bayard Community Center**_

"Thank you. For the car and everything else." Colleen handed Sam the keys.

"Davos?" Sam questioned as he saw the bruises on Colleen's face.

"This? Yeah, you should see the other guy." Colleen said as she pointed at the bruise on her face. "Won't be a problem anymore."

"Good news." Sam sighed in relief.

"You know what happened to those kids? BB and his friends?" Colleen asked.

"BB is helping us here." Sam said. "The rest is in custody and brought in for questioning. Serves them right, considering they tried to kill him."

"They were struggling." Colleen pointed out. "A lot of people are."

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"I'm going to find a way to help them." Colleen promised. BB approached Colleen as she smiled. "Hey."

"Hi." BB said. "So… it's over? Davos is…"

"Going to prison. For a long time." Colleen promised.

"Good." BB nodded. "Look… I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything that's happened. I never thought things would go this far—"

"It's not your fault, BB. What matters is that you helped in the end. Without that bowl, we wouldn't have been able to stop him and you get a lot of credit for that." Colleen patted him on his shoulder. "You're a hero, BB. Thank you."

"What's she still doing here?" Colleen noticed Sherry Yang in the main hall with the Hatchets and Golden Tigers.

"She's been here all night. Giving statement to the cops and everything." Sam explained.

"Give me a second, will you?" Colleen approached Mrs. Yang.

"I take it you've held up your side of our bargain." Mrs. Yang said.

"What's gonna happen to the Triad alliance, now that Davos is no longer a threat?" Colleen asked.

"The war is over." Mrs. Yang promised. "And we will never forget, what you, Danny Rand, Jessica Jones and the masked man did for us."

"For the lives lost to mean something, you have to do more than just remember." Colleen said. "You have to change. Move into legitimate business. No more… no more protection rackets. No more criminal activity."

"I want what you want." Mrs. Yang assured her. "But neither of us are so naïve as to think that can happen overnight."

"No, we aren't. Which is why I will be watching, should you backslide." Colleen warned.

"Watch all you want. But I will brook no interference from you or Daniel Rand or any of your friends." Mrs. Yang said. "A balance, Miss Wing."

"A delicate one, Mrs. Yang." Colleen nodded.

* * *

 _ **Clinton Church**_

Matt entered the confessional as he sat down, sighing. As the priest entered, he widened his eyes. " _Matthew_?" Father Paul Lantom said, not believing his own eyes. "Is that you?"

"Hello, Father." Matt said. "It's been a long time."

"I thought you were dead." Lantom said. "What… how…"

"That… is a very long story, Father." Matt sighed. "Some events have happened recently that… put most things into a different perspective and… I need to find a way to understand. Just… it gets harder to choose, which path to take. Because everyone around me has suffered… and… I'm just not sure what to do now. What to do… without putting Foggy and Karen in danger again."

"Well…" Lantom sighed. "Why don't we start from the beginning?"

Matt took a breath. "Few months ago, when Midland Circle exploded…"

* * *

 ** _Ryker's Island_**

Wilson Fisk was in the visitor room as the guard let a Japanese woman in suit, with glasses, in.

"You're not my attorney." Fisk said, confused. "Who are you?"

"I came here because I think we can help each other." The woman said. "And you and I have a common enemy we want to deal with."

"Who?" Fisk asked.

"Matthew Murdock. He's ruined us both, Mr. Fisk. If we help each other… I think it will be a very beneficial partnership for both of us. There are a lot of things I have learned about Mr. Murdock in the past few months that you might like." The woman promised and Fisk smirked, looking intrigued.

"Well, you have my attention, Miss…"

"…Maki. Maki Matsumoto."

* * *

 _ **Joy's penthouse**_

Walker broke into Joy's apartment as Joy handed her a duffel bag of cash, throwing it on the floor. "Here's your money."

"Hi." Walker said.

"Hi." Joy said.

"Nicely played. How long you were sitting in the dark?" Walker asked.

"I figured you'd be either here for money or Davos would be here for me." Joy said, with bruises on her face, limping forward with a crutch.

"He won't be bothering you anymore." Walker promised.

"Well, there's a silver lining." Joy said.

"I was prepared to do what we'd agreed, you know." Walker said. "But then Rand and the girl and the detective with the Devil of Hell's Kitchen and the other woman showed up. And then Mary came out to play. I mean, she didn't hang out around long but, oh, she was afraid. Her heart was all aflutter. And, anyway, by the time I was back in the saddle, they'd arrested him, so…"

"That's great. Stop." Joy pointed her gun at her.

"Huh." Walker said, stopping. "So I'm the loose end now?"

"No, I'm just trying to be clear. This is the end. You take the cash. The job is over. Like you said, ' _We never met. This never happened._ ' Deal?" Joy said.

"A deal is a deal… until it changes." Walker said. "You don't want to forget that I helped your brother and came to save you, Joy."

"I'm not forgetting. I appreciate it. But I just want this to be over. I need to get back some semblance of my life." Joy clarified.

"Yeah. Sure you do. 'Cause you think you can." Walker said, moving forward and leaning onto the windowsill and Joy stepped back nervously. "But the thing is, _I_ can't. Not since I found out, who saved me in Sokovia. They kept me in a concrete box, Joy. And took me out to question me. More often rape me. Torture me. Make me watch while they killed the rest of my squad. And then, after 22 months, I was free." She turned around to face Joy. "I always thought Mary convinced someone to get her out and she thought I fought my way out. Well, we were both wrong."

"What, are you trying to scare me?" Joy sneered. "I almost died yesterday and I'm still standing, so…"

She stepped back as Walker neared her. "You're not afraid of me, Joy?" Joy shook her head. "Good. Because I am. 'A bloody mess' is how the sergeant major described the carnage at the camp. And Mary Walker's fingertips were on the knives. Poison doesn't know it's poison."

"I don't know what the hell that means." Joy said.

"It means there's another alter. And even I don't know what triggers her but I do have a pretty good idea it might involve a gun in my heart." Walker warned as Joy looked legitimately scared of her.

"I just… I just want you to leave, Walker." Joy begged.

"And I like your taste in shoes. I think I'm gonna leave that money here and draw it out later. You know, you're one of the few people, who knows both sides of me." Walker said. "I could use that. I could use that. Your influence. Your connections. Your reach. It's not over between us, Joy."

"Don't I get the say in that?" Joy asked.

"That's one of the things I love most about you… is your sense of humor." Walker said as she walked away.

* * *

 _ **Chikara Dojo**_

"Danny?" Colleen entered, looking around before she saw a letter on the table as she picked it up and read it, recognizing Danny's handwriting before she saw the silver medallion on the chest with two birds before she saw on the other side a symbol of Shao-Lao, the Undying Dragon.

" _Colleen, nothing ends without a new beginning. Just as any start is, inevitably, a step towards an ending. But here, now, today, I have to consider… was he wrong? Or did I ever only know half the story? You have every right to be angry with me, Colleen, for not telling you all this face-to-face._

 _But I know that if I did, I'd never leave. And that is what I have to do. When I got home, I found something that made me think there was a larger destiny at work._

 _That silver medallion, I saw the other side. It was a confirmation of something that had been nagging me ever since Frank Choi told us your mother's story._

 _I've heard that story before, Colleen. In K'un-L'un. When I was just a boy, Davos told me._

 _A story about the first woman to defeat the dragon. Her name was Wu Ao-Shi, you know her as the Pirate Queen of Pinghai Bay._

 _A woman, who may very well be your ancestor. Which means there may be a reason why I met a young woman in the park hanging fliers._

 _It may be that the destiny that I believed was mine, was always hers. Always yours, from the start._

 _We are the Yin and Yang, you and I. In constant motion but one and the same._

 _I love you, Colleen. Always._ "

Colleen's eyes filled with tears as she finished reading the letter.

* * *

 ** _Later_**

"Where are you going?" Matt asked as Danny was leaving the dojo with a bag in his hand.

"I need to find my way, Matt." He turned around and faced his friend. "The tale that Choi told us… the Pirate Queen of Pinghai Bay, I've heard it before. In K'un-L'un. Her name was Wu Ao-Shi. The first woman to defeat the dragon and get the Iron Fist. Look, Matt, maybe it wasn't a coincidence that Colleen and I met. Maybe it was destiny. Look… I'm trying to be the man she loves, the brother Ward and Joy need, the friend you want… but until I see this through, I'm worried I may not find my path."

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked.

"I found a lead on the man, who gave Davos the corpse of the Iron Fist." Danny said, showing him the paper. "I need to know, Matt. Look… I thought I was protecting your city to honor you… and but then I realized… there is a void in me. And not even your mission or the Iron Fist could fill it. Maybe this journey is the way of finding out. I need to see this through."

Matt nodded. "Are you sure about this?"

"All I know is that it's the only path I see in front of me right now." Danny said.

"I understand." Matt nodded. "Good luck."

"Same here. And let Colleen know that I'll always love her." Danny and Matt shook hands.

"Goodbye, Danny."

"Goodbye, Matt." Danny said as they parted ways.

* * *

 _ **Few weeks later, Japan**_

Ward was in the bar, drunk as he faced the Asian man. "Look, I know your boss is selling on the black market."

"Our employer is a legitimate businessman." The man said.

"Sure. Sure." Ward shrugged. "We're all legitimate in a bar in Hokkaido at 4 A.M." He looked at his watch before showing the man the manifesto. "Hancock 212. It's a shipping container. There was a corpse in the box. With a dragon burned onto its chest. I want to talk to the man, who sent it. A guy named Orson Randall."

The man passed the paper back to Ward. "Never heard of him."

"Look, you have no idea how hard it's been to track down your boss." Ward said. "From Hong Kong to Kuala Lumpur, that mess in Jakarta…"

"A shipment was stolen from our employer's warehouse in Jakarta." The man realized, who Ward was.

"Yeah, things went sideways." Ward shrugged. The tall man behind the thug got up as Ward gapped. "Wow. Look, you really don't wanna mess with me."

"What if I disagree?" The Asian man showed his gun.

"Then you'll have to deal with him." Ward turned to Danny, who was at the other side of the bar, sitting at table.

"I thought you said you had this handled, Ward." Danny joked.

"We can't know the future. Not completely." Ward shrugged.

"Our employer wants his property back." The Asian man said.

Ward got up. "Well, friend, I'll let you field that one."

Danny got up and pulled his jacket to show two holstered pistols. "You mean these?"

The thug drew his gun and Danny did the same as both men fired but both Danny's hands glowed as he fired two chi rounds, shattering the thug's bullet as Danny smirked. "Don't try that again."

* * *

 ** _Ryker's Island_**

FBI agent Ray Nadeem entered the room, having been assigned to an errand he thought a waste of time, as he sat across Wilson Fisk in cuffs in prison uniform.

"Mr. Fisk, I'm Special Agent Ray Nadeem with the Federal Bureau of Investigation." Ray showed his badge. "The FBI would like your assistance with…" He sighed, already expecting Fisk to tell him to go to hell. "Let's cut to the part, where you tell me to eat shit, so we can stop wasting each other's time, huh?"

"Tell me, Special Agent Nadeem, do you have anyone in your life who you love so much, you'd do anything to protect them?" Fisk asked.

"Are you threatening me?" Ray asked but Fisk's only reply was a staring gaze at the agent.

"I have made many mistakes. But I accept the debt I'm paying because of them but what I will not accept, is that the woman that I love should have to pay for them, too." Fisk said before taking a breath. "I would do anything to protect her. _Anything_."

Ray leaned forward, listening carefully. "Sorry. What is it you're saying?"

"I want to make a deal." Fisk said.

* * *

 **Now, I considered whether Danny would stay around or not but I think he'd leave anyway. Matt is not coming back to Foggy and Karen yet because he still believes he might put them in danger, though his loss of faith is not as bad as in the show. He just doesn't know how to be with them without putting them in danger.**

 **I plan for Danny to return later in the sequel.**

 **Stay tuned for sequel covering _Daredevil_ Season 3.**

 **Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed the story to its end.**

 **With regards**

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


End file.
